Todo Sea Por Mamá
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Molly tiene una enfermedad crónica y ya todos saben que no le queda mucho tiempo. Ella le pide a su única hija que le cumpla su última voluntad pero... ¿en qué momento Harry formó parte de su deseo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Todo sea por mamá**_

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué clase de deseo es este?**_

-Ginny, mamá está muy enferma. Ella…- miró los ojos de su hermana de ya veintitrés años- no tiene mucho tiempo…

-¿qué?

-Ya nos lo esperábamos, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero no era verdad, se habían confundido, puede volver a suceder.

-Claro que no, Ginny. Ahora se ha hecho estudios, ella… simplemente está muriendo…- se le quebró a voz.

-Pero…- algunas de sus lágrimas se dejaron ver a la par que vestían su rostro con un manto húmedo.

-Lo mejor será que vayas a verla, me mandó expresamente a buscarte.

Ginny vivía en un departamento al lado del que Ron y Hermione compartían hacía ya un par de años. Ambos se habían mudado juntos al, ella quedar embarazada. Ambos se casaron por amor, claro, pero el apuro se vio ante el estiramiento que sufría el vientre de la castaña.

La pelirroja no perdió un solo segundo, a partir de aquel momento. Su madre pasaría a ser prioridad, y lo que ella hiciera, desee o pidiera, debía ir primero en su vida, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

---

Ese mismo día fue a su casa, debía oírlo de sus propios labios, debía verla y rectificar las palabras de su hermano, solo entonces se daría cuenta de la verdad, sea cual fuere aquella.

Y, en efecto, la había visto muy ida y, ella nunca lo había sido, la vio sana pero perdida, adolorida a nivel del alma. La observó.

-¿Por qué pareces deprimida, ma?

-Es que tengo algo, como una preocupación dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

-Y, ¿qué es eso?

-Bueno, es solo que, no quisiera dejar el mundo sin asegurarme de que ustedes han sido felices y que, aunque yo ya no esté, lo seguirán siendo.

-Pero, si somos felices, ma.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tú siempre estás sola y deprimida?

-Yo no…

-Ron me contó. Y él te ve a diario… ¿Por qué no tienes pareja, Ginny?

-¡Ma, ya hablamos de esto!

-Es que mi última voluntad es verte a ti casada, preciosa. No quiero perderme eso.

-Y no te lo vas a perder- _"Puedo casarme con cualquiera, existe el divorcio"._

-No quiero que te cases con cualquiera solo para hacerme feliz- dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento- ¡Quiero que te cases con el chico que siempre amaste!

-Ma…

-Quiero verte finalmente al lado de Harry, mi hijo- La pelirroja, que se lo había visto venir, tragó salida.

-Pero ma…

-¡Quiero que pelees por él todo lo que no peleaste los últimos doce años!, sé que si tú lo buscas, si te lo propones, sé que lo tendrás. Logra lo que hace años deseas, y moriré feliz.

-Eso… no va a hacer falta. De hecho, no será difícil, porque… Harry y yo estamos saliendo, hace dos meses ya.

-¿Qué?

-Es por eso que no quiero presionarlo al matrimonio.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-Porque es algo nuestro, no tiene que saberlo nadie más.

-¿Te ama?

-Claro que me ama, ma.

-Entonces no tendrá problema en casarse contigo.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en…?

-Porque quiero ver, presenciar y participar en tu boda, será genial, cielo.

---

La pelirroja llegó exhausta a su departamento. Revoleó sus pertenencias encima de la mesa y no esperó un solo segundo más para empezar a hacer llamadas. Primero localizó a todos sus hermanos, luego a su padre, incluso a Remus, a ver si por casualidad, alguien conocía el paradero del morocho. En efecto, Remus estaba al tanto y le dio la dirección en la cual podría ubicarlo la lechuza.

"_Harry__: _

_¡Hola amigo!, tanto tiempo de no saberte. Odio no verte todo lo que desearía, tonto. Lamento no escribir hace un tiempo ya y, si mal no recuerdo, tu último cumpleaños estuve ausente en la ciudad como para saludarte, así que, felicitaciones atrasadas. _

_Hace un tiempo, también, que no recibo noticias tuyas; nadie, al parecer. Te busqué por todos lados, incluso Remus, al darme esta dirección, dudaba de si siguieras aquí o no (de hecho, eso me hace dudar un poco a mí). Nadie me asegura que esta carta caiga en tus manos, por otro lado, escribo a una dirección pero no me figura su lugar de pertenencia. _

_En fin, esta carta tiene un motivo, lo prometo, y es el siguiente: Necesito verte. Aún cuando te encuentres en la otra punta del mundo. ¡Es urgente!. Es algo complicado y, sería inadecuado expresarlo por carta, más aún cuando no estoy cien por ciento segura de que llegará a tus manos. Si te llega, es importante que me respondas, Harry. Besos._

_Ginny Weasley."_

---

Hacía calor allí. El clima lograba agobiarlo. Ya llevaba allí un año, y aún así no se acostumbraba. Llegó, a duras penas, al lugar que alquilaba momentáneamente, el cual se atrevía a llamar hogar.

Vio una hermosa lechuza de pelo rojizo, parada en el alfeizar. Sonrió al caer en cuanta de que recibía una carta, fuera de quien fuese. Allí no se mandaban lechuzas, sino palomas, ya que creían que eran más eficientes. Así que, casi podía jurar que venía de Londres.

Lo abrió con emoción, sobretodo cuando leyó el remitente y lo vio familiarmente conocido. Aquella caligrafá que tanto conocía, finamente ovalada, delicada y prolija, pero hecha a las apuradas.

-Ginny...- acarició su nombre con un gran dejo de melancolía. Una sonrisa invadió por completo su rostro.

Comenzó a leer la carta esperanzado, pero a medida que avanzaba en esta, notó que su preocupación acrecentaba abruptamente.

---

-Ginny, ¡GINNY!

-¿Qué? ¿qué? ¿QUÉ?

-Toma- le entregó una carta- esta lechuza me ha ensuciado todo el pasillo.

-Lo siento Herms. ¡Vamos, blueball!- llamó a la lechuza.

-De todos modos ¿por qué ese nombre? ¡es colorada!

-Pero es dulce- sonrió.

-¿De quién?- preguntó señalando con la vista, la carta entre sus dedos.

-Es una sorpresa- sonió.

-No me gustan las...

-Pero a mi si- le sacó la lengua- me voy a casa- la besó.

Cuando entró por la puerta de su departamento, ubicado al lado del de su cuñada, lanzó las llaves por ahí como solía hacerlo y abrió la carta con desesperación. Se quedó ida mirando su firma.

_"__Ginevra:_

_¡Hola, bonita!, la verdad es que si, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y hemos perdido un poco el contacto (aúnque espero, no así, el interés). A decir verdad cuando recibí tu carta pensé que me anunciarías tu matrimonio con algún nombrado personaje, a tu altura y despampanante (ahora notarás, frente al sarcasmo, cuánto me alegro que no sea así). Gracias por el saludo y lo mismo para ti. _

_Con respecto a mi paradero y tus sospechas sobre el mismo, si. Me agarraste en la otra punta del mundo (si es que sigues aún en Londres), pues la dirección que Remus te dio, el que coincide con el de mi actual hogar, pertence a una localidad de Tailandia. Si, aquí estoy. Te preguntarás qué me trajo aquí y... yo tendría que responderte encogiendo mis hombros. Ya perdí las cuentas de los lugares en donde estuve y sus motivos, solo puedo decirte que hubo varios lugares que me recordaron a ti y... no tienes idea de lo hermoso que es viajar. Prometo llevarte lejos de Londres en algún momento y... entonces me darás la razón._

_En fin. Tu carta me sorprendió más de la cuenta, corazón. También sería correcto recalcar que me asustó otro poco. De todas formas, no sé que podría yo hacer para verte, dado a que estoy atestado de trabajo y... pero no es excusa. ¡Urgencias son urgencias!. Si hay algo de mi que urge por allí, y es excusa suficiente para volverte a ver, entonces no se hable más. Este fin de semana me haré un espacio para viajar y aprovechar para visitarlos a todos, pero descuida, yo te busco. No quisiera que tu lechuza muriera solo para traerme tu verdadero paradero. Debo irme ahora. Mis mejores besos para ti, bonita._

_P.D:__ Me encantó recibir noticias tuyas, crepusculito."_

Ella sonrió y releyó su antiguo apodo _"crepusculito"_. Solía llamarla de esa manera ya que, el color de sus cabellos iluminados por el sol, le hacían acordar a un cálido atardecer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: I can't **__**believe it's really you**_

Ginny, que desayunaba tranquilamente, mirando con cansancio la televisión. La apagó unos segundos, así podría aguzar el oído. Sabía que el ruído que se escuchaba de fondo, no pertenecía al de la televisión. Se levantó, se arregló un poco el cabello y miró por el mirador ovalado de la puerta. No había nadie. Pero sonaba a alguien que golpeaba una puerta, y era constantemente molesto. Venía de al lado. Salió y vio a un hombre de espaldas, golpear la puerta del departamento de su hermano.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es su problema?- Gritó mirando al hombre de espaldas a ella. Él se dio vuelta, dejando mostrar a un Harry mucho más crecido de lo que ella lo recordaba- ¿Harry?- miró atónita y preguntó con temor a haberse confundido de persona.

-¡Ginny! ¡Por Dios, ¿eres tú?!- la miró de arriba hacia abajo- Te ves fabulosa.

-¡Y tú deslumbrante!- Ambos se miraron con un pequeño e indivisible brillo especial en los ojos. Él se acercó recorriendo los metros que los separaban y la abrazó alzándola unos centímetros del suelo, e hizo girar a ambos a la par que reían.

-¡Pero si es mi amigo Harry!- volvió a sonreír al ser apoyada de nuevo en la tierra. Él le mostró su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa de forma de banana.

-¿Cómo estás?- se separó- No puedo creer lo crecida que estás- tomó su mano y la hizo girar para admirarla nuevamente- ¡Merlín! Cómo me alegro haber recibido tu carta- se sonrieron instantáneamente.

-¡Ven!, ven a casa, te invito un café.

-¿Vives aquí?- preguntó asombrado, a al vez que era dirigido por la pelirroja quien aún lo sostenía de la mano.

-Si, y Ron y Hermione son mis vecinos.

-Y, ¿Dónde están ahora?

-Visitando a los padres de Herms.

-¡Oh!

-¡Ven!- le dio un último tirón a su mano, adentrándolos a ambos, en su departamento. Soltó por fin su mano y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos se sentaron. Ella le ofreció un té de hierbas y ambos se dispusieron a desayunar juntos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cómo solían hacer en vacaciones o, incluso en el colegio. Se sonreían infinitamente, ninguno supo hacer caber en sí su euforia. Tan así que cualquier cosa los hacía reír. Lograron hablar de casi todo lo que los tenía separado, de todo lo que se habían perdido el uno del otro en esos meses y par de años sin la mutua compañía.

-…Así que me mudé al lado de Herms para cuidar a mi sobrina.

-Apuesto a que eres la mejor de las tías.

-La única- bufó- y… ¿Qué haces en Tailandia? ¡Dime!

-Mmmm… actualmente, trabajo. Pero no importa, ahora dime… ¿Qué era eso tan urgente, cariño?- el rostro de la pelirroja cambió radicalmente, entristeciéndose- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije?- tomó sus manos sobre la mesa, con ternura.

-Es mamá…- dijo en un susurro atragantado. Sus ojos se humedecieron- Ella, está muy enferma- miró directamente a sus ojos- Va a morir, Harry.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió- Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?

-No sabemos bien, alguna clase de virus arruinó sus pulmones desgastándolos y los volvió demasiado frágiles ya. Ese mismo virus está tomando ahora, su corazón. En algunos meses… No le queda mucho tiempo- lloró sin compungirse, con él no había nada que actuar ni ocultar. Se levantó y rodeó la mesa para abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

-No puedo creerlo- susurró mientras besaba sus cabellos- ¡qué injusticia!- intentó controlar un poco su ira injustificada. La abrazó más a sí- Llora, preciosa- acariciaba sus cabellos. Ella solo obedeció- Gin… tengo que ir a verla.

-Aguarda- se separó de sopetón.

-Es como mi madre, Gin… debo…

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que debes saber antes.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Dime, tú… ¿estarías dispuesto a cumplir su última voluntad?

-¡Por supuesto que si!- dijo seguro.

-¿Te casarías tú, conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-Ella quiere que me case porque soy la última hija soltera.

-¿Qué?, ¿va a obligarte a casarte con cualquier…?

-Solo dijo que la haría muy feliz, pero la conozco.

-Y, ¿Qué harás?

-Lo que me pidió, es mi madre.

-Pero…

-Quiere que me case con el chico que amé "toda" mi vida. Está empeñada en que me case con…tigo- dijo levemente avergonzada. Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos- Es decir… Harry, ella se quedó en el pasado, se quedó en nuestra relación de niños.

-¿Relación de niños?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Ya sabes, nuestro noviazgo.

-¿Y así lo consideras tú?

-Bueno, fue algo… raro.

-Pero real- se separó, poniéndose de pie, claramente ofendido.

-¡Claro!, me refiero a…

-¿Tú no lo viste así?

-Si, pero lo digo por mi madre. Es decir, ella se quedó en eso, en el tiempo.

-¿Tú no?

-No. Debí seguir adelante.

-¡maravilloso!- dijo con sarcasmo- Es impresionante la rapidez con la que extingues el amor.

-¿Rapidez?- repitió también poniéndose de pie- ¡Fue hace como diez años!

-¿Y lo olvidas?

-No estamos hablando de mí, Ha…

-¿Y de quién quieres hablar?

-De mi madre… Ella desea verme casada contigo y le debo eso por todo lo que me dio.

-¿Y cómo harás?- preguntó aún algo desafiante.

-Bueno- se avergonzó- esperaba que pudieras ayudarme.

-¿A que?

-A…¡Vamos, Harry!, ella cree que somos novios.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Porque yo se lo dije, cuando me lo pidió- al ver la cara de Harry le explicó- creí que así no me presionaría para casarme, que le bastaría solo con saber que… estábamos en algo suficientemente serio.

-¿No podías decirle otra cosa?

-No hubiera sido creíble, ¿no crees?. De casarnos en tan poco tiempo, hubiera sospechado, sabría que es por ella y no quería que sospechara que no nos hablamos hace años. Le dije que salíamos hacía apenas dos meses, me pareció tiempo suficiente para que nos vea bien juntos, pero no nos obligara a casarnos.

-Y dime una cosa Gin- sugirió irritado- ¿Qué habría sucedido si venía hoy, con mi novia?

-¿Tienes novia?- Preguntó atónita.

-No respondiste.

-Pues… no lo había pensado- se excusó- pero supongo que tu novia entendería- él se exasperó instantáneamente.

-¡Manejaste mi vida como si te perteneciera!

-Pero, Harry…

-¡Gracias por preguntarme antes!- ironizó enfilando para la puerta.

-Lo siento, lo hice por ella, no pensé en ti, no pensé en mí.

-Podrías haber pensado un poco en todos ¿no?

-¿Tan problemático es casarte conmigo?- él volteó a verla- Hazlo solo por ella, por favor- le rogó- luego podemos anularlo, sé que se puede- él la fulminó con la mirada.

-No es algo que pueda tomarme a la ligera. ¡Es relevante para mí!- la acusó.

-De acuerdo- se exasperó por fin- ¡GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA!- dijo con sarcasmo acompañándolo con el brazo hacia la salida y empujándolo hacia ella- ¡Vuelve a tus cosas!, Adiós- le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ambos se quedaron en sus posiciones varios segundos, separados tan solo por la puerta. Suspiraron.

-¿Qué hago?- se preguntaron a sí en susurro.


	3. Chapter 3

**antes que nada chicas/os. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA GRANDIOSA ACEPTACIÓN DE ESTE FIC. Gracias por no haberse olvidado de mí, por escribirme para incentivar mi fanatismo y, querer compartirlo con ustedes. Esta historia estaba juntando polvo en casa, es que entre estudios, trabajos y lecturas, ni tiempo para ustedes y, ahora han logrado hacerme sentir culpable, pero solo porque es mi culpa. Igualmente. muchas gracias por tenerme en estima después de tanto tiempo. Me agradó ver que tantos links conocidos, como lo son la mitad mas uno de los autores que me han reviewado, los conozco y, los tengo en mucha estima también, así que todo esto es para ustedes, por mí gracias a ustedes también. :) disfrutenlo y, lamento aún no tener tanto tiempo como para responder uno por uno. A partir de ahora, cuando suba, si responderé uno por uno, porque cada review fue importante por motivos diferentes.. GRACIAS TOTALES :) ahora disfruten de su propio mérito y... espero nunca desepcionarlos con mi historia, ni con nada :(. Exitos :)**

**Ceci.  
**

_**Capítulo 3: La trivia y los contratiempos**_

Abrió la puerta cansada, se rascaba los ojos y bostezó. Lo miró irguiendo su porte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo, entre apenada y sorprendida.

-Vine a disculparme por lo de ayer- ella lo dejó entrar y cerró la puerta- lo siento- se volvió a verla.

-No. Yo lo siento. Te entiendo perfectamente, créeme que no lo hice con mala intención ni mucho menos, es solo que… ella morirá y yo…- agachó la cabeza escondiendo la humedad de sus ojos- lo hice solo por ella. No lo pensé, jugué con tus tiempos y tus derechos sin pensarlo. Pero descuida, solucionaré todo antes, incluso de que vuelvas al terminar este fin de semana.

-No.

-Si, ella lo entenderá, despreocúpate, por favor.

-No, Gin…

-De verdad, ya lo pensé. Voy a decirle que cuando te dije de casarnos tú te asustaste y te confundiste, le diré que ambos necesitábamos un tiempo para pensarlo, lo cual no sea una separación ni un no rotundo, solo momentáneo hasta que ella…

-¡Calla!- interrumpió- No, no tiene que ser así. Yo también lo pensé y… Ginny, no hay nada que no pueda yo, hacer por ella.

-O sea que, ¿seguirás con esto?

-Si. Se lo merece.

-No tienes que…

-…pero si quiero. Con solo dudarlo dejé de merecer todo lo que hizo por mí- Ginny acortó sus distancias y lo abrazó con aprehensión.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- besó sonoramente su mejilla.

-Ya…-la abrazó también, queriendo calmar su euforia.

-Podré cumplirle el sueño. No tienes una idea de lo que esto significa para mí.

-Gin, no lo hago por ti- ella se separó avergonzada.

-Ya lo sé. No me refería a eso.

-Es solo que ella fue como una madre conmigo y, es lo mínimo que me exige mi conciencia, le debo toda mi felicidad, ¿cómo no pagarle con un poco de lo mismo?

-Y te lo agradezco- se miraron de cerca unos segundos. Él se posicionó cerca suyo a propósito- el plan es el siguiente- continuó ella, no percibiendo su proximidad y corriendo su cara- Ambos fijamos fechas para el matrimonio, actuamos como pareja hasta entonces para no levantar sospecha y luego…- se entristeció notablemente- luego, bueno… lo anularemos cuando el momento pase- dijo aludiendo a la muerte de su madre. Harry la atrajo a sí en un abrazo compasivo.

-Todo saldrá de maravilla, te lo prometo, bonita- besó su frente fraternalmente- estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

-Y yo te estaré eternamente agradecida- lo abrazó fuertemente. Separó su rostro unos centímetros y levantó la vista para mirarlo- Gracias, Harry- susurró y luego volvió a acurrucar su rostro en el cuello del joven.

----

De acuerdo con el plan, la boda sería dos meses después, pero Harry, antes de reinstalarse en Londres, regresó a Tailandia una semana completa, solo para recoger sus pertenencias y vaciar, para siempre, aquel sucucho. Abandonaría para siempre su trabajo al igual que al país y al continente. En esos momentos, tenía cosas más importantes que tratar, que su trabajo.

----

_(1º DÍA)_

Pasada la semana, Ginny había pensado gran parte de las cosas que necesitarían para llevar a cabo el plan, a su debida manera. Así, cuando Harry volvió a visitarla, ella le comentó lo que hacía pocos días le había enterado su madre.

-Ella quiere que, antes de la boda, pasemos una semana, todos sus hijos juntos, tú incluido. Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé, Har.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella va a creer que estamos comprometidos y querrá asegurarse de que sea verdad. Escuché a mi madre hablando con mis hermanos, pidiéndoles que nos vigilaran, que estuvieran atentos…

-¿Cuándo será esto?

-Dentro de dos semanas.

-Bueno, tendremos dos semanas para practicar cómo querernos.

-Eso no precisa ser practicado, en efecto, yo te quiero- le sonrió infantilmente.

-Ya lo sé- sonrió también- me refiero, como pareja. Vendré temprano todas las mañanas y…

-No- él la miró extrañado- Debes quedarte aquí, debemos practicar como convivir también.

-Pero…

-Ya sé que te puse en una situación muy incómoda, pero, solo serán dos semanas, lo prometo. Cuando todo esto termine no volverás a saber de mí a menos que así lo desees- él sonrió.

-De acuerdo- Entró a su casa comenzando a adueñarse psicológicamente de ciertos espacios del departamento de la pelirroja, que le sentaba tan familiar- Bien, y… ¿yo dónde dormiré?- preguntó luego de dar un pequeño bostezo.

-Conmigo. En mi cama.

-¿Qué?

-¡Claro!, ¿qué creías?

-Pero, no me parece que…

-Escucha, en la madriguera tienen que creernos. Como primer punto, dormiremos juntos, compartiremos cuarto, bien sabes que escasean allá y... bueno, practicaremos aquí para sacarnos la vergüenza más superficial. De ese modo será creíble, ¿no crees?

-Si, tienes razón- dijo entendiendo la lógica pero, aún, sin poder sobrellevarlo.

-Pero al menos un día debemos dormir desnudos, allí.

-¿Qué?- volvió a descolocarlo.

-Si. Debe parecer que pasamos la noche juntos, tú sabes.

-¿Sexo?- la ayudó.

-No, que hicimos el amor…- se sonrojó. Aún incómodo, él fue capaz de sonreír divertido ante la vergüenza de la pelirroja. Se preguntaba cuán inocente podría seguir siendo.

-¡Oh!, pero…

-Mis hermanos van a vigilarnos día y noche, ellos también creen que es una farsa.

-Claro.

-Pero descuida, eso también ya lo pensé. Aquí tendremos el doble de tiempo para practicar, por ende, los cálculos me dieron que, cuatro días dormiremos en pijama, los siguientes cuatro, ambos nos sacaremos una prenda (tú la de arriba, yo la de abajo), así nos acostumbraremos de a poco. Los otros cuatro, en ropa interior, y quedarán otros aproximados tres o cuatro para… dormir desnudos- su sonrojo fue tan leve que, si él no conociera a la perfección los tonos de su piel, habría pasado desapercibido.

-¡Wow!- sonrió sorprendido- Realmente lo has pensado todo.

-Debe salir perfecto.

-Y así será.

-Tienes sueño, se nota- interrumpió- ve a dormir, Harry- lo invitó haciéndose a un lado para que observara la puerta que daba al cuarto.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo… no lo sé, creo que iré un rato a caminar.

-¿A esta hora?

-Es la mejor.

-Y la más peligrosa.

-Recuerda que tuve mi vida sola antes de ti.

-Si, y ahora estamos intentando que esto funcione, así que te ruego no me hagas velar por tu seguridad con mi sueño- ella le sonrió.

-Sé cuidarme.

-Si sales a esta hora, linda, diría que no puedo creerte que en verdad sepas cómo hacerlo. Sugerencia…- le señaló el ventanal- tienes un hermoso balcón, lo vi desde que entré. ¿Por qué no lo aprovechas?- besó su mejilla y se adentró en el cuarto sin esperar una respuesta.

Ella lo admiró y luego, tras sonreír, se dirigió al balcón. Allí ahogó sus pesares durante una hora que voló sin hacérselo notar, de las cuales, no todas estaban vinculadas a su madre.

----

Ella se acostó una hora más tarde. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero, ni bien cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormir…

-Así que… compartiremos algunos meses.

-¿Te desperté?- se giró preocupada para mirarlo.

-Técnicamente, no… Nunca me dormí, aunque no parezca desde aquí percibí y, más tarde oí, tu sollozo- él también giró sobre su espacio para verla- ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que te tiene mal?

-Preferiría no hacerlo- él se apartó- lo siento, no es por ti ni nada similar…

-Está bien. Solo quiero que sepas que, si es por tu madre… Gin, vamos a superarlo, te prometo que lograremos tratarnos como cualquier matrimonio, quizás mejor.

-¿Tú piensas que con dos semanas alcanzará?

-Claro que si. Cuando yo me esfuerzo por algo- le susurró- siempre lo consigo- ella le sonrió.

-Esfuérzate por dormir.

-¡Que aguafiestas!

-Vamos, tengo sueño- ella giró nuevamente dándole la espalda. Ambos guardaron silencio pero sabían que el otro aún no dormía- ¿Sabes?- comenzó a hablar de nuevo- En la madriguera, mi cama es más pequeña…

-¿Es esa una excusa para que te abrace?

-No… y si.

-¿cómo?

-No es excusa, mi cama es pequeña, y si, debes acostumbrarte a abrazarme.

-Siempre te abrazo.

-No me di cuenta- se burló.

-Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Yo debo abrazarte? Y… ¿Tú no vas a abrazarme?

-Si te portas bien- sonrió, aunque él no la vio, lo supo. La abrazó a sí.

---

_(2º DÍA)_

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levantó antes que su amigo morocho. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno. Pocos minutos después, él se dejó ver apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo, como habiendo olido algo o, como si se hubiera despertado al no sentirla entre sus brazos.

-Hola Gin.

-Hola- volteó a besar su mejilla y luego siguió con lo suyo a la par que le hablaba- Bueno, ¿y? ¿Qué tal el sueño? ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, muy relajado. Tu cama me resultó muy agradable.

-Gracias. Preparé el desayuno- tomó bandeja entre sus manos. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

-¿Está bien si te abrazo?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Perfecto- sonrió ella también- él besó su hombro y le quitó la bandeja.

-Deja que te ayude con esto- se dirigió a la mesa.

-Gracias. Bien- continuó- para que esto funcione tendremos que conocernos, saber nuestros gustos, nuestras relaciones, algo de nuestros trabajos, etcétera, ¿me explico?

-A la perfección- ambos se sentaron enfrentados en la mesa y Harry empezó a distribuir las cosas del desayuno, a lo largo de la mesa.

-De acuerdo. Tu escribe en un papel ciertas preguntas o dudas, y yo haré lo mismo, luego intercambiamos y respondemos ¿si?

-Bien.

A pesar de que ambos se conocieran como compañeros de cuarto hacía tan sólo dos días, y que emprendieran aquella complicada empresa hacía tan sólo una semana, habían tomado la suficiente confianza inicial, como para preguntar y dudar unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Listo?

-Listo- intercambiaron los papeles.

-¡Mira! Hicimos diez cada uno- sonrió infantilmente mientras miraba el papel, luego subió la vista y vio que el morocho la observaba extrañado. Se puso seria de inmediato mientras aclaraba su garganta- Bueno, respondamos.

Los papeles intercambiados quedaron de la siguiente manera:

**Preguntas de Harry, respuestas de Ginny:**

1. Novios; edades, duración, cualidades, nombres, cualquier otro dato:

_Michael Corner, no conté, muy dulce, morocho (?)_

_Dean Thomas, unos tres meses, muy atento, morocho (??)_

_Harry Potter, no conté porque el tiempo se me esfumó, muy dulce, atento, amigo, valiente, sexy ;)… morocho (???)_

_Petter Crew, un mes y medio, cariñoso y extrovertido, rubio (quizás por eso no funcionó)_

_Tom Harpie, siete meses, excelente conversador y muy buen besador, morocho. _

2. Fecha de cumpleaños:

_Harry no puedes preguntarme eso. Recuérdalo esta vez por favor ¡11 de agosto!_

3. Época más triste:

_Contigo… es decir, cuando terminamos. _

4. Edad de tu primera vez:

_¿Por qué es esto trascendente para nuestro mutuo conocimiento?_

5. La persona que más amas:

_A mi madre._

6. Hermano preferido:

_Eso está prohibido… Ron, desde que se casó con Hermione. _

7. Mayor preocupación:

_¿En este momento? Tus preguntas y, la idea de que mamá sufra. _

8. Mejores vacaciones:

_Las de Egipto supongo._

9. Hobbie:

_¿Cantar? ¿Bailar? ¿Escribir? No lo sé._

10. Cinco palabras para definirte:

_Enamoradiza, extrovertida, histérica, vulnerable y cascarrabias. _

**Preguntas de Ginny, respuestas de Harry:**

1. Hogar actual (que no sea mi casa):

Tailandia, aunque no lo llamaría casa y… no sé si volver.

2. Animal preferido:

_Un ciervo, quizás._

3. Mayor sueño:

_Ser feliz, hacer feliz a las personas que más quiero._

4. Tus novias:

_Cho y tú._

5. Cualidades en tu chica perfecta:

_Aunque dicho término no exista en ningún ser… Apasionada, juguetona, vulnerable, y muy alocada, extrovertida. _

6. Algo que nunca pudiste lograr, por lo que te sientas frustrado:

_Peinarme. Mi pelo es mi mayor frustración. _

7. Algo por lo que te des crédito y te enorgullezcas:

_Haber estado contigo. _

8. Aquello que resulta imprescindible en tu vida:

_Una familia. Un amor. Un trabajo… (en ese orden)_

9. El momento más feliz:

_No podría decir que cuando me enteré que Sirius era mi padrino, pero si cuando supe que era inocente y… pasé a tener una familia. _

10. Momento más triste:

_Solo recuerdo los dos peores; cuando Sirius murió y… cuando corté contigo. _

-Bueno…-dijo Ginny un poco incómoda, pero en sus adentros, muy pagada de sí con sus respuestas- siguen faltando cosas- comenzó a escribir más preguntas.

**Preguntas de Harry, respuestas de Ginny:**

1. ¿Por qué evades mi pregunta? Yo te pregunto, tú me contestas. Edad de tu primera vez:

_No estoy de acuerdo con esta pregunta… 19._

2. ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad?:

_¿Inseguridad en qué? ¿En mí misma?. No lo sé, siempre fui así, no puedo evitarlo._

3. ¿Cuantas veces te enamoraste?:

_Una sola. _

4. ¿Cuántas veces dijeron amarte? ¿Quiénes?:

_Cinco veces. __Thomas, Potter, Crew, Harpie y Drobling. _

_._

5. Signo (no me hagas sacar cuentas):

_Leonina _

6. Comida favorita:

_Trucha ahumada. _

7. Tipos de película:

_Románticas. _

8. Tipo de libros:

_Novelas de época, estilo Jane Austen._

9. Color favorito:

_Verde y Rojo_

10. Fecha del año:

_No lo sé. (¿?) ¿15 de mayo?_

11. ¿Por qué eres tan linda??

(Ésta última pregunta fue como un flechazo. Se mostró tan tierno, que esa pregunta, y no su contenido, le chocó inesperadamente)

_Porque tú me miras. _

**Preguntas de Ginny, respuestas de Harry:**

1. Hobbie:

_Viajar._

2. Edad de la primera vez:

_¡Aja! Mi pregunta te ha gustado. Pues… esperaba que fuera a los 16, de hecho siempre pensé que así sería, tenía todo planeado, pero todo terminó muy rápido. En cambio, fue a los 18, en una situación completamente diferente de la deseaba._

3. Tres palabras que te definan:

_Conservador, amoroso, perseverante._

4. Color:

_Rojo._

5. Libros:

_Brian Weiss._

6. Comidas:

_Vegetales._

7. ¿Por qué me haces sonreír tanto?:

_Porque eres una personita muy especial y… porque causo ese efecto en muchas ;)._

Ginny dobló en dos las hojas en las que Harry se había explayado. Le sonrió. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Ella suspiró.

-A los dieciséis ¿eh?- él se encogió de hombros.

-Nada que de lo que no te hubieras percatado- ella comprendió, por primera vez desde su reencuentro, que él no había cambiado ni un ápice, que su desarrollo había sido puramente físico, pero que, en el fondo, seguía siendo ese pequeño niño a quien había enamorado.

-Si te dijera que me pasó igual, ¿pondrías en duda mi moral?

-No dudé ni un instante de ella. Ya no tengo el mismo derecho sobre ti, Gin. Comprendo perfectamente que después de las que me pertenecieron, hubiera más emociones destinadas a otros. Yo no soy ni seré el fin de nadie, eso no lo dudo.

-¿Por qué dices que no lo deseaste así?

-Porque estaba borracho y fui estúpido. Nunca tuve interés de entregarme a nadie más.

-¿Es por eso que no tuviste novias?

-No tuve novias, es verdad, pero hubo pequeñas personas también- ella asintió con la cabeza. Silenciaron unos segundos- Yo supondría que tu primera vez fue más significativa que la mía, ¿verdad?- fue ella quien se encogió de hombros ahora.

-Como escribí, amé a una sola persona, así que por deducción, sabrías que no fue por amor. Lo quise, fueron siete lindos meses, pero nada trascendental, y lo supo, pero no quiso verme deprimida y yo no quise decepcionarlo.

-Y ahora… aquí estamos.

-Aquí estamos- asintió. Ambos agacharon la vista, y al mismo tiempo también, unos segundos más tarde, levantaron la vista y se sonrieron.


	4. Chapter 4

_En principio me veo obligada a hacer un breve paréntesis para agradecer toda la aceptación que tuvo el fic y que, aparentemente me tienen a mí, lo cual me pone muy contenta. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era responder uno por uno los reviews. Algunos llegué a responderlos, otros los leí cuando estaba muy apurada, pero al menos voy a mencionar a todos aquí y luego responderé a cada uno cuando me lleguen. ¡GRACIAS!, son una parte importante de esta historia, de hecho, son el combustible. Gracias. _

_Mención en agradecimiento al detalle del review :)_

_**Loca11**_

_**Ginita potter**_

_**UsakitoPau**_

_**Isabel20**_

_**Francesca85**_

_**Zafiro Potter (infaltable, gracias particulares por tu constante presencia)**_

_**Hajabeg452**_

_**Rociradcliffe**_

_**Wiccancat**_

_**KRAZYKELLY92**_

_Creo son todos.. Gracias nuevamente :). Esto, para todos ustedes, y para todo el resto que también le gusta mi historia._

_**Capítulo 4: El beso**_

(2º día, a la tarde)

-También tendremos que conocer más nuestras ropas. Tú, mis pinturas, o, mejor dicho, el modo en que me pinto, mis perfumes, mis ropas y yo lo mismo de ti. Salvando, claro, las diferencias. Así podremos tendremos un criterio de fanatismos en los gustos, ¿comprendes?

-...para poder hacer comentarios ¿no?

-¡Exacto!

-Genial, empecemos.

Una vez que los dos habían visto las cosas del otro, y para entonces, habían elegido sus predilecciones, consumiendo así, casi toda la tarde, Ginny se dispuso a preparar la cena. Ella estaba de espaldas al marco de la puerta de la cocina. Harry había querido ayudarla pero ella se negó al instante. Luego solo se quedó apoyado de costado en el marco, pensando. Ella volteó luego de terminar.

-¿En que piensas?, la comida ya está lista.

-¿qué?

-¿En qué piensas?

-Ginny, ¿has pensado en que si van a vernos a diario, debemos comportarnos como verdaderos prometidos?

-Si, ¿y?

-Comenzando por los besos. Debemos besarnos, y varias veces- Ginny lo escudriñó con detenimiento.

-Si, de hecho, lo pensé- pareció algo incómoda- Pero no quiero exponerte a eso si...

-Es decir... ¿vas a exponerme a un matrimonio y no vamos a besarnos?, me parece irónico.

-Lo sé.

-Yo... yo no...- miró para todos lados con gran timidez. No salía parecerlo, pero las directas le costaban bastante- No tendría problema si...

-No, ni yo...-se apresuró a completar.

-Solo digo que, debemos practicarlo para que sea realista ¿no?

-Te entiendo.

Él la miró. Ella se acercó cautelosamente. Lograba disimularlo pero temblaba. Él le sonrió. El corazón del morocho saltaba de emoción y vértigo al notar que volvería a probar esos labios que, de adolescente, lo volvían loco. Ambos tenían aún sus cuerpos separados por poco más de medio metro. Pero sus labios se juntaron en un pequeño roce. Sintieron una pequeña y placentera corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos. Se separaron y se miraron. Ambos parecían niños por la ingenuidad de aquellos sentimientos que fueron continuación de su interrumpida historia adolescente.

-No fue muy realista ¿verdad?- soltó Ginny sonriendo.

Él negó con la cabeza, recordando que ya no eran niños y que, si iban a actuar, debía haber pasión. Él rodeó con uno de sus brazos, su cintura, y la acercó a sí. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar en un beso que dejaba la inocencia de lado y desbordaba deseo. Resultó ser un poco más pícaro y atrevido que el anterior. Al separarse algo exaltados por a euforia y la gran expectativa que acarreaba aquel beso, se miraron. Ninguno tenía mostraba indicio de estar avergonzados ya que los dos lo habían tomado como un elemento indispensable para el negocio.

-Creo que ese estuvo mejor- sostuvo el morocho sonriendo.

-Si, nos quedaremos con ese- levantó el pulgar en signo de aprobación.

-¿Suficiente por hoy, señorita?

-Si. Mejor cenemos.

Ambos se encontraban en la mesa. La cena ya había culminado y era tiempo de un café. Harry la observó recordando algo.

-Pensé que... tendríamos que crearnos una historia del porqué y el cómo empezamos a salir hace dos meses, ¿no?

-Si, tienes razón. Podríamos tomar ciertos conceptos y detalles de nuestro anterior noviazgo, para que suene creíble y nos sea más sencillo recordarlo- Sugirió Ginny tomando la taza entre sus manos y bebiendo un sorbo extenso.

-Si, podría ser.

-Algunos de esos que nadie conozca, debemos estar preparados, mis hermanos van a matarnos con sus preguntas.

-Si.

-¿Qué sucede?, te noto algo... ido- él le sonrió particularmente a ella.

-¿Solo dos días contigo y ya me conoces?

-Bueno, creo que ese es el fin de esta convivencia, ¿no?. Además, creo que te olvidas de un detalle- él la cuestionó con los ojos- olvidas que estuve enamorada de tí toda mi infancia y toda mi adolescencia. Te observé de más, créeme que sí cuando estás de diferente ánimo- Ella le sonrió ahora.

-Es solo que... todo esto, todo lo que ayer y hoy vivimos, me está recordando etapas de nuestro noviazgo.

-Harry, mírame- él obedeció- dejé de tener quince hace ya mucho tiempo. No soy la misma de antes, pero aún así, sigues siendo muy importante para mí, es solo que... nuestro noviazgo, quedó atrás. Ya pasó.

-¿Pasó?- La miró cuestionándola, así- ¿justo ahora?, justo en estas circunstancias ¿pasó?

-Harry, escucha...

-No, Gin. Escucha tú. Cuando dije que te quería fue real, cuando te besé fue real, cuando mencioné lo feliz que era a tu lado, también fue real. Y, nunca te lo dije, pero si lo sentí y fue real también.

-¿Qué?

-El amor que te tuve.

-¿Por qué terminó entonces?

-Por tu bien, justamente porque te amaba. Yo te lo había explicado, estábamos en guerra.

-Si, y también dijiste volver al terminar todo, que todo volvería a ser como antes y que pelearías para volver a ser lo que éramos, ¡Y jamás volviste por mí!- le recalcó, ofendida.

-¡Si lo hice!. Lo intenté al menos, pero tú estabas con otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas?

-Tus estudios, por ejemplo. Y entre ellos, alguien llamado Peter- acusó.

-¿Peter?

-Si, los vi juntos, esa vez, en tu vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

-Pero... ¡Ah!, si... ¡Hey!, ¡Eso no fue nada!.

-Los vi besándose.

-¡él me besó!

-…y parecías tan molesta- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Me agarró de improvisto, ¡estaba confundida!

-Como sea… tú…-agachó la cabeza- tú no tienes que explicarme nada, yo no puedo exigir nada tampoco- volvió a mirarla- mi punto es- reafirmó la voz- que luego de ver eso no podrías pretender que "peleara" por ti. ¡Asumí que eras feliz!.

-Eres un tonto- solo dijo y miró para otro lado tomando un sorbo de café- la verdad es que te había extrañado tanto…- suspiró y volvió a mirarlo- durante la guerr0a junté tantas esperanzas que cuando me enteré que habías vencido, no podía sentirme más feliz.¡iba a tenerte nuevamente conmigo!. Pero te esperé y nunca llegaste, nunca con una explicación. Cuando apareciste en mi cumpleaños no diste indicios de querer hablar conmigo. Me dolió tanto- recordó- Luego Meter me apartó para hablar de o que sentía y…- se detuvo- no, no fue felicidad, Harry, tú, por otro lado, lo fuiste… al extremo. Él fue solo la suma de dos confusiones, la suya y la propia- ambos se miraron fijamente. Ella suspiró como volviendo a la realidad. Tomó la taza- Ahora es todo muy diferente…- bebió un par de sorbos.

-¿Lo es, Gin?

-Si. No puedes tomarte todo esto en serio, por el simple hecho de que yo no me casaría contigo- su rostro pareció perder parte de su color característico- No en estas circunstancias- se adelantó a agregar.

-¿Y cuáles son esas?

-No entiendo porqué preguntas. ¿Todo esto te parece normal?¿te parece correcto?. Hace tres años que no sabemos el uno del otro, por lo que acabas de decirme, todo acabó con indiferencia entre nosotros…

-Fue un malentendido.

-¡No es el punto! Vives en la punta del mundo y, ¿Qué clase de prometidos no formaliza antes de casarse?

-No estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

-Pero me pides explicaciones.

-Es que simplemente, no te entiendo.

-Responde solo a esto, ¿Todas estas cosas conforman la idea de un matrimonio perfecto para ti?- Harry la miró.

-Creo que definitivamente fue suficiente por hoy- se puso de pie y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Ginny lo vio irse con tristeza y algo de culpa. Salió al balcón a pensar. N o tenía idea de cómo seguir adelante, sentía que no estaba manejando muy bien los hechos y… no se creía capaz de continuar. Luego visualizó a su madre en un ataúd, con el rostro lleno de tristeza. No quería ser la causa de aquella última mueca.

-Har…- se sentó en la cama. Él se hallaba en posición de sueño, pero acababa de acostarse y, estaba pensando- lo lamento, fui muy cruda contigo. Es solo que no sé como seguir con esto y… perderte fue tan doloroso.

-Tanto como lo fue para mí- solo dijo.

-No quiero volver a discutir esto, es evidente que a ambos nos duele. Propongo seguir como si nada. Quizás hacer un cambio de hoja sea lo mejor, al menos por ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en esto… por mamá.

-Si- solo dijo- todo sea por mamá. Pero luego de toda esta locura- agregó- no pretendas que todo siga igual.

-Como desees- besó su mejilla y se levantó para ponerse la ropa de cama.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias nuevamente por los reviews. Respondí a todos a sus respectivos perfiles, como prometí y prometo seguir haciendo. Sí es verdad que aquellos que no firmaron logueados, no pude responder, sin embargo ya me conocen y saben cuánto significa para mi. MUCHAS GRACIAS!. Este es muy cortito, lo siento!. **_

_**Capítulo 5:**_

Esa tarde, ambos combinaron en no pensar en su situación y decidieron tomarse un descanso de la preparación, sería su tiempo libre. Pero ambos descubrieron que no tenían qué hacer.

-Esto es horrible.

-Si, lo es.

-No hay ni un solo programa nuevo.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco?- le sugirió la pelirroja- te ves muy tieso, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, es solo que… anoche pensaba en si… si esto era lo mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A s hacemos bien en mentirle a tu madre… a mi madre.

-Har…-Lo miró- yo intenté quitarle la idea, pero ella desea a toda costa vernos casados- le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo acarició sonriéndole- La hará feliz, ¡claro que está bien!- lo besó. Cuando se apartó de él, Harry le sonrió.

-Se volverá costumbre ¿no?

-Si no practicamos ahora, ¿cuándo?

-Sé que le hará bien- dijo levantándose de su lado- Pero, ¿así…? ¿De este modo?

-Harry, si lo que no deseas es casarte, yo podría…

-No, no es eso. No me siento bien conmigo mismo, mintiéndole a tu madre, e incluso a toda tu familia.

-Entonces-se puso de pie y se le acercó- no tienes porqué mentir, puedes casarte y ya.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, salir conmigo de verdad- rodeó su cuello con sus brazos- amarme de verdad, ¡casarte de verdad!- él se separó al intante incómodo, colorado de pudor.

-Ginny…- comenzó a suavizar el terreno, sin saber cómo explicarle lo que no era normal para él. Ella sonrió.

-Otra cosa que debemos practicar- dijo como apuntándolo en su mente.

-¿Qué?

-A halagarnos. A dar y recibir halagos mediante gestos o palabras, y que surjan con naturalidad. No podemos cohibirnos cada vez que suceda. Sería estúpido que hubiera cohibición entre prometidos, ¿no lo crees?

-O sea que…

-Fue solo una prueba, nada más.

-Oh. ¡Me asusté!

-Lo sé- sonrió- se vio en tu rostro.

-Eres una tonta.

-Pero linda, ¿no?- lo provocó?

-¡Hermosa!.

_(Día 6)_

Para ese día, ambos ya sabían la mayoría de los datos que eran precisos conocer acerca del otro. Ya no practicaban en el sentido teórico, sino más bien, el práctico. Cuando salían, practicaban los modos de tratarse, de hablarse, y… sobretodo, de quererse.

Llegado cierto punto, era fácil confundir la relación que ambos sostenían, con un verdadero y duradero, noviazgo. Aunque ambos sabían que nada de eso era cierto, se habían acomodado a la idea de estar con el otro. Quizás no se amaban como pareja, ya que ambos tenían miedo a los resultados de aquello debido a su primera relación y, más importante aún, porque todo eso lo hacían solo "por mamá". Pero sí se amaban como amigos íntimos, como compañeros de departamento y… ninguno llegaría nunca a confundir sus sentimientos, porque todos los días se recordaban el motivo por el cual se encontraban juntos.

Día por medio él la llevaba el desayuno a la cama. Era su manera de "pagar" las comodidades de la casa. A ella le encantaba despertar y oler el café recién preparado. Y si a eso se le sumaba ver los hermosos ojos de su prometido, en el momento más radiante del día, eran las mejores mañanas.

Las discusiones entre ambos se habían desatado solo en el estreno de la nueva convivencia, cuando ambos se sentían incómodos y no estaban acostumbrados a la presencia constante del otro, pero ya habiendo pasado una semana, y conociendo sus mañas, se llevaban excepcionalmente.

-Mira, corazón…- estiró el brazo- llegó una carta para ti, ¿cómo saben que estás en mi casa?

-Es del trabajo. Antes de mudarme, cuando fui allí de nuevo, les comenté que estaría contigo.

-Oh…-él la abrió. Tomó una birome de la mesa y firmó. Ginny lo miró con curiosidad- ¿Qué es?

-Es mi carta de renuncia.

-¿Qué?

-Que es mi carta de renuncia.

-Si, pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo estar casándome aquí, contigo, y trabajando allí. Y tampoco quiero tener que especular con la fecha en que esto termine…- le regaló unos instantes al silencio- Además extraño Londres, voy a intentar conseguir algo por aquí.

-¿Dejaste tu trabajo por… por mi mamá?- le preguntó emocionada.

-Y mucho más… ella, fue lo más parecido a una madre que tuve- la miró- ¿por qué lloras?

-Porque…- lo abrazó- no lo sé- lloraba.

-Pero, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Es que- se separó- tú te sacrificaste de verdad por ella y, ¿Qué hago yo por ella? ¡nada!.

-No, Gin…- la abrazó. La sentó en la cama- No te hagas esto…

-Es que, es verdad… no estoy sacrificando nada por ella, ni mi hogar, ni mi trabajo…

-Sacrificas tu felicidad. Ahora podrías estar con el amor de tu vida conviviendo, pero estás conmigo. Estás conmigo, por ella.

-Pero no es un sacrifico. Tú…- lo miró a los ojos- tú eres tan tierno con ella, conmigo… eres tan dulce- Tomó su rostro y lo observó absorta en él. Harry creyó que sería besado de nuevo y, se acercó levemente y con disimulo. Ella fijó sus ojos en él, y se largó a llorar nuevamente.

-Tranquila- la abrazó- ven…- la recostó en la cama- dormiremos un poco.

Así la tarde por fin culminó. Ambos durmieron juntos, acompañándose. Compartiendo una extraña relación amigo/a-/esposo/a. Pero jamás nada arriesgado. Era ya tal, el punto de confianza que se tenían, que no temían.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: **_

_(Día 6)_

-Hoy fue agotador- dijo Harry sacándose la remera y mostrando su trabajado tórax- tengo bien merecida mi siesta…- se quitó los pantalones.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó divertida, mientras lo miraba sin poder disimular su impresión.

-Bueno… Dormíamos en ropa interior ¿no?

-¡Cierto…!

-¡Vamos!- se sentó en la cama tapándose- muéstrate- se burló mientras le sonreía con picardía. Ella rió burlándose también.

-Aún no verás nada, quiero que lo sepas.

-Nada, excepto tu ropa interior- sonrió- ¡vamos!

-Vienes esperando esto desde el primer día ¿no?

-En realidad espero que sean los cuatro días que restan- mostró sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Baboso!

-¡Hey!, eso no es justo, yo no hice las reglas… en todo caso, creo que tú tomaste ventaja desde el inicio y buscaste la manera de siempre ver un poco más de mí.

-Si, Qué conveniente para ti, ¿no?... Ya quisieras que tomara ventaja, voltéate, me da vergüenza que mires como me desvisto.

-Pero es parte de la gracia.

-No seas cargoso.

-Y tú no seas infantil. No puedes obligarme, lo tomo como un privilegio y no voltearé.

-Entonces quizás me vaya a desvestir al baño- amenazó absurdamente.

-Quizás entonces, yo te acompañe y todo resulte peor. Deja de hacer escándalo y desvístete aquí- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Bien!- respondió ofuscada. Giró y le dio la espalda.

Intentó desvestirse de la manera menos atrevida que conocía. Metió su codo dentro de la manga hasta pegarlo al costado de su cuerpo y liberar la extremidad de la prenda. Una vez que, con arduo labor, logró el mismo resultado con las dos mangas, colocó las palmas de su mano en dos costados del agujero de la prenda, por la cual se pasa la cabeza, y lo estiró, deseando que su cabeza se escurriera de una sola vez y no precisara pasar más vergüenza de la que ya tenía. No sucedió. El buzo de entre casa que llevaba puesto, tenía un elástico demasiado ajustado y éste se atoró tras llegar a la altura de la nariz. Comenzó a luchar disimuladamente con el pequeño orificio.

-No tienes una idea de lo sexy que te ves- se burló pero sin mentirle.

-No me molestes.

-No, en serio. Los movimientos que haces al intentar zafarte de eso, no son precisamente tímidos- Ella relajó ambos brazos a sus costados, dejando de luchar. Se dio vuelta molesta y le clavó la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el buzo seguía atorado a mitad de su rostro por lo que solo se veían los ojos y el inicio de sus pómulos, rojos por el esfuerzo realizado o por la vergüenza de estar frente a aquella mirada. Él sonrió.

-Preciosa, vas a hacerte daño- advirtió con un tono fraternal.

-¡Qué mas da!- comenzó a tironear de nuevo, ya más ofuscada.

-Ven, déjame que te ayude.

-No, puedo sola.

-Si, lo veo, pero quiero ayudarte- Ella pateó el suelo infantilmente, dándose por vencida y acercándose al costado de la cama. Él se arrodilló en la cama cerca del borde. Estaban enfrentados, y aún con los centímetros que ella le sacaba de ventaja por estar de pie, él la superaba en altura- Necesito que dejes de fruncir el seño.

-¿qué?

-Estás arrugando tu cara, y encogiendo tu nariz, por eso no pasa.

-¡Oh!- se relajó. Él pasó suavemente sus dedos por el borde del elástico y procuró no hacerle daño cuando lo estirara- me haces cosquillas- sonrió.

-Al menos logré que sonrieras- sonrió él también- ya está- le entregó el buzo.

-Gracias- Lo tomó. Él, con ambas manos ahora libres, tomó su rostro en las zonas que se habían enrojecido y las acarició con los pulgares.

-¿Te duele?

-No. Pero tus caricias me agradan- él besó su frente.

-Vamos. A descansar- se sentó nuevamente y palmeó el colchón. Ella asintió mientras se sacaba la parte inferior de su atuendo. Fue entonces cuando Harry se percató de que ella estaba con el torso casi desnudo, frente a él y… él solo podía fijarse en sus ojos, en lo bella que se veía con aquel tono manzana en sus mejillas.

Ella se sentó a su lado y, se miraron. Ambos suspiraron.

-¿Así será, Harry?

-¿Qué, linda?

-Nuestros días, hasta lo que dure esta farsa.

-¿Habría algo de malo?

-Es todo tan raro, porque de tan raro que me resulta, ya lo siento real.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Muchas cosas. Que no estés cómodo, que mamá no nos crea, que te aburras de mí, que la farsa dure mucho, que… ella me abandone- se entristeció.

-Gin- la miró- yo estoy más que cómodo aquí, tu mamá va a creernos porque no hace falta mentir lo mucho que te quiero. Jamás podría aburrirme de la chica más locamente divertida que conozco. En cuanto a la farsa- suspiró- Bueno, durará todo lo que ambos necesitemos para aprender a querernos sin barreras, y por tu madre… Ginny hay algo que debes tener en claro, el espíritu nunca muere, el cuerpo, sin embargo, es solo aquello que nos permite captar a la persona a través de los sentidos. Pero todos aquellos recuerdos que tienes de ella, no te los quita nadie, y mucho menos, su muerte.

-Es que no imagino mi vida sin ella…- miró por la ventana- recuerdos, emociones, sensaciones… no me faltan, pero el día que deje de tenerla. Comenzó a llorar en silencio- ¿Qué será de mí, ese día?- él la abrazó tiernamente.

-Es algo a lo que todos debemos acostumbrarnos, bebé. Perder a los seres queridos es normal. No lo mejor, pero si lo normal- besó su frente- Debes verle el lado positivo.

-Voy a perderla, no encuentro nada positivo en ello.

-Solo piensa en la cantidad de gente que no conoce a sus padres- ella lo miró con pena- piensa en cuántas personas pierden a sus padres sin saberlo, de un día para el otro. Tú corres con ventaja, Gin. A ti te avisaron casi el exacto momento en que sucederá. Aprovecha lo poco que te queda con ella ¿si?- ella lo miró para luego asentir- prométeme que lo harás, amor.

-Claro que si- él la volvió a abrazar y la besó con ternura sobreexpuesta- Te quiero, Harry.

-Y yo a ti, hermosa.

-Gracias- solo dijo, haciendo referencia a aquella conversación- Mañana, ¿debería…?

-Cuanto más estés, mejor será…

-¿Quieres…?

-Creo que será mejor que vayas sola, yo me quedaré con Ron, ¿si?

-Bien.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- la besó con algo de rezago, lo que menos deseaba era abandonar sus labios.

_(Día7)_

Ella partió a la casa de su madre y él fue invitado por Ron a almorzar. Su casa era muy parecida a la de Ginny.

-¿Cómo va todo entre ustedes dos?

-Genial- sonrió ampliamente.

-La boda, ¿cuándo será?

-Aún no sabemos. Nos amamos y es lo primordial.

-Mi madre cree que es una farsa, pero tú serías incapaz voluntaria o involuntariamente, de mentirle a ella, ¿verdad?

-No sería creíble, créeme. Creo que el punto aquí es otro. Creo que a tu madre no le agrado y es por eso que desearía que fuera mentira- sostuvo con una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Que tonto!

-¿Por qué dudaría? ¿Qué razones tiene para ello?

-No le cierra que a dos meses de salir…

-Cuatro- le corrigió- Recuerda que estábamos escondiéndonos.

-Cuatro meses de salir, quieras casarte- concluyó.

-Bueno, ella lo sugirió y yo no me animaba. No creía que Ginny quisiera.

-Oh, claro… eso lo explica todo- finalizó con ironía.

-Ya sabes, el amor es como el fuego: ven primero el humo los de afuera, que las llamas los de adentro.

-No lo podría haber declarado mejor- asintió.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: colgando en tus manos  
**_

_(Día 9)_

-Tengo ganas de entretenernos, Harry, ¡Estoy aburrida!

-¿Por qué no sales un rato?

-¿Sola?

-¡Con tus amigos!

-No puedo darme ese lujo, recuerda que estamos a prueba y aprendizaje.

-¡Oye! No nos hemos tomado ningún fin de semana desde que empezó toda esta locura y… ambos tenemos vidas sociales que…

-¿con quién quieres acostarte?- le preguntó tajantemente.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

-Suena como si quisieras deshacerte de mí para…

-¡Oh, por favor!- pareció disgustado- Yo no soy así- ella lo miró con desconfianza.

-De acuerdo. Iré a comprar algo de ropa.

-Bien. Pero más tardar a las nueve te quiero de vuelta aquí.

-Pero, ¿qué…?

-Ya me oíste. A las nueve te quiero aquí- le dijo con un tono sobre protector- Tienes tu tiempo, pero no abuses.

-Bien- refunfuñó- Veo si traigo alguna película, ¿te parece?

-Suena genial.

-¿Qué querrías ver?

-Lo que te parezca a ti. A mi me agrada todo- sonrió.

Ella se fue algo deprimida. Quería compartir tiempo libre con él y, Harry, solo parecía querer deshacerse de ella siempre que pudiera. Quizás le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto, después de todo, ellos dos no eran nada y ambos solían recordárselo a diario al otro, pero… ¿por qué esa necesidad de no despegarse de él, entonces? Se prohibió, así, dejarse llevar por la situación, prometiéndose que no se enamoraría de él. No podía permitirse aquel lujo.

---

Había pasado tres horas y media, la cual Ginny había invertido en un paseo por la peluquería, un par más en algunas tiendas, y como media hora más escogiendo una película. Al llegar a su casa, Harry lo esperaba afuera de la misma, apoyado en la puerta, prohibiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué haces?- él se enderezó.

-Estás bellísima- Pareció sorprendido. Ella sonrió- ese corte… te queda muy bien.

-Gracias. Pensé que no lo notarías (N.A: NUNCA LO NOTAN!. Solo que el es especial =P)

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo…?- se acercó a ella- si te sienta genial. La besó.

-Gracias- repitió algo avergonzada- ¿Qué… que haces aquí afuera?

-Shh…- Besó sus labios con ternura. Pensó que aquella noche se le haría imposible despegarse de sus labios- ¡ven! Te tengo una sorpresa, hermosa- la hizo dar media vuelta- Confía en mí y deja que te guíe- ella asintió- cierra los ojos por favor- la pelirroja obedeció. Él se ubicó detrás suyo y posó sus manos alrededor de sus hombros para guiarla mejor- De verdad estás hermosísima- le susurró logrando estremecer su cuerpo.

La adentró en la casa y la detuvo para cerrar detrás de ellos, la puerta. Luego se puso frente a ella y colocó sus dos manos en el cuello de la pelirroja para, con los pulgares, acariciar el rostro de la chica. Ginny canalizó sus sentidos en aquellas caricias. El morocho se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un suave beso en sus párpados.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo y se colocó a su lado para que pudiera observar su trabajo.

-¡Wow!- miró la casa. Él había logrado el perfecto clima del romanticismo y de reserva, con tan solo bajar las luces, prender algunas velas y sahumerios, y poner sobre la mesa, su vino preferido.

-Y esto…-extendió su mano entregándole un ramo de rosas rojo pasión. La besó- Feliz 14 de junio.

-Gracias- sonrió- lo siento pero… ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial el 14 de junio?- Lo miró inquisitiva. Él sonrió.

-Nada, pero eso cambiará a partir de hoy ¿no?- ella se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó prolongadamente.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero.

-Ya me lo demostrarás- Volvió a besarla- Gin…- fue besado nuevamente, ella definitivamente no quería separarse- Gin… linda, deja algo para la cena- sonrió.

-¿Para que la cena si te tengo a ti?- continuó besándolo.

A pesar de las quejas de la pelirroja, acabaron por sentarse a cenar, y de todo lo más delicioso. Ella no paraba de mirarlo. Sabía que no era amor del que tiene una persona de su edad. Ella se sentía como solía sentirse en su anterior noviazgo con él, como si ese tiempo no hubiera sido interrumpido jamás. Pero prefirió no pensar en ello. Era obvio que todo aquello lo hacían por su madre, y él lo había aclarado en cuatro repetidas y aburridas veces.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó el morocho al notar que su compañera se había tildado mirándolo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿En que piensas?

-Solo recordaba lo mucho que te amé- le dijo con cierto tono melancólico.

-Y, ¿Qué te hizo recordarlo?

-No lo sé pero… -miró para otro lado- ya está.

-¿qué, está?

-Ya no lo pienso más.

-No lo piensas, ¿o no lo sientes más?- ella lo miró ofendida.

-Sabes y eres perfectamente consiente de que te adoro como a nadie, que eres mi mejor amigo y que no sé que haría sin ti.

-Si, lo sé. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿no crees?. Amor, ¿sientes eso por mí?

-Har, no puedo darme el lujo de confundirme ni permitir que me confundas, así que…

-¿Por qué? ¿yo te confundo?

-La situación lo hace. Para mí no es normal simular tantas cosas.

-¿Tú simulas?- le preguntó asombrado.

-Si, de hecho estamos practicando cómo hacerlo.

-Yo no- solo dijo- yo estoy viviendo. Comparto catorce días contigo, luego otros siete con tu familia, para mí esto no es ninguna farsa.

-Lo era cuando te enteraste que debíamos casarnos.

-Primero que nada, no debemos, Gin…queremos. Y queremos por tu madre. Segundo. No es una farsa y no lo será el día que me case contigo. Será más bien, un gesto de amor hacia tu madre y hacia ti. Será la manera en la que aprovecharé para decirte cuanto te quiero.

-Y sabes que también yo pondré mi corazón en eso, pero nunca podré tomarlo como real, en parte porque fue a la fuerza.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- le preguntó casi molesto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Negártelo. Mentirte. Podrías haber dicho que no en un primer momento. Pero no, ya sea por tu madre, por ti o por mí, dijiste que si. Pero no intentes no confundirte, ¡no puedes! Yo estoy confundido desde que me llegó la primera de tus cartas. ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma y aceptas que me extrañaste, y que desearías que esto fuera real y no por el pedido de tu madre?- ella se quedó mirándolo atónita. ¿Cómo podía él saber aquellas cosas si, hasta ese preciso momento, ni ella misma las reconocía en sí? Al escucharlo de sus labios, notó cómo todo esos sentimientos se hallaban allí, en su inconsciente.

-Yo no…-su voz se quebró.

-Entiendo que no quieras creerlo real. Pero no vivas encegueciéndote. ¡vamos a casarnos, Gin!, no importa la excusa, ¡será real!. Apuesto mi cicatriz a que lo has pensado y, hasta te gusta la idea de que nos casemos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-¿Cómo puedes intentar ocultarlo? ¿Acaso es algo ilógico?

-¡Si! ¿Tú crees que uso la agonía de mi propia madre y su extrovertida petición para mis propias ambiciones? ¿Me crees capaz? De haberlo deseado, Harry, me hubiera casado antes, ¿no crees?.

-Solo digo que te niegas al hecho de que te gusta la idea de casarte y no está mal.

-Pues te equivocas. ¡Sufro tanto como tú!- Se levantó del asiento, enojada.

-Entonces no estás nada mal- se levantó también, sereno.

-¡Claro que…! ¿Qué?

-Que yo no estoy sufriendo por todo esto.

-¿no?

-No. Me encanta estar contigo.

-Pero…

-No sigas con eso, para mí es real el compromiso aunque nosotros no lo hubiéremos acarreado de ser por nuestra voluntad.

-O sea que tú… ¿si quieres casarte?

-Pues, accedí al trato ¿no?, además, luego se anulará y cada uno volverá a lo suyo ¿verdad?

-Claro- dijo algo decepcionada.

-Bueno, ¿Qué película has traído?- dijo zanjando el tema.

-Una que, bueno, la película es hermosa, pero conociéndote, no será de las que te guste.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Antes que nada, gracias por esta noche, Harry. No me la esperaba para nada y… Gracias- lo abrazó por unos segundos. Luego se separó para pero besarlo, encerrando sus labios en los suyos- No es lo mismo ni mucho menos, pero te traje esta película para ti, porque la actriz es hermosa.

-¿Trajiste una películas para que me fije en otra que no seas tú? ¿No te molesta que mire otras mujeres?- se extrañó aún abrazado a ella.

-Bueno… no si no están a tu alcance- sonrió, pero por alguna extraña razón para Ginny, él jamás rió. Muy por el contrario, se mostró serio y la alejó un poco- Me refiero a que es mucho mayor que tú y… es canadiense.

-Bla bla…- se burló.

-Bien sabes tú que puedes tener a quien tú quieras, lo cual me juega muy en contra.

Comenzaron a ver la película lo más relajados y tranquilos que podía una pareja encontrarse, y ya habiendo dejado la discusión en otra página del libro.

-¿Es de amor?- Preguntó mientras concluía lo que vendría a ser la introducción.

-Si, algo así, drama, tragedia y… bla bla.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Moulin Rouge.

-¡oh!. ¿es ella?

-Ajam, ¿no es fantástica? ¡la admiro tanto! (N.A: tengo entendido que la favorita de Bonnie, en efecto, es Nicole Kidman ^^)

-Mmm… fea no es.

-¿Fea no es? ¡¿Fea no esa?! Pero, ¿Dónde tienes los ojos?, ¡ella es más que solo "no fea"!, es diosa es… perfecta- sonrió.

-Creo que exageras.

-Verás que no. La envidio tanto.

Ginny se hallaba compenetradísima en la imagen y Harry miraba la pantalla y luego a ella sucesivamente.

-No veo porqué- le dijo- no hay nada que debas envidiarle. Lo más lindo y especial que yo le veo, lo tienes también tú, y quizás mejorado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tu cabello- ella sonrió emocionada.

-¿En serio? ¿te parezco linda como ella?

-Más aún- acarició su mano.

-Bueno, ¡exageraciones no!

-Jamás exagero, Gin, y mucho menos cuando contigo tiene que ver- Ella, que se ubicaba a su lado, giró para besarlo y él la imitó esperando recibir el dichoso beso.

-¿Hora de practicar caricias?- preguntó con una voz traviesa y algo lujuriosa.

-Yo diría…- ella se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él. Besaba sus labios como si aquella fuera su materia favorita. Parecía no estar obligada a aprender. Las manos del morocho se activaron como por impulso, pero controlando no llegar a mayores.

_(Día 13)_

-¡Agotador!- expuso Harry tirándose sobre la cama.

-Así es… mañana debemos armar los bolsos y repasar las fechas y todo eso, Har. Tú sabes, detalles.

-Si. No puedo creer que fueran dos semanas. Pareciera como si toda la vida hubiera vivido aquí contigo, durmiendo en esta cama.

-¿Sabes por que es eso?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo soy genial, Harry.

-Y porque esta cama es adorable- sonrió.

-Claro, así que hazme un espacio, por favor.

-Hoy…- pensó- Hoy- señaló la cama con el índice y una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¿no debemos?

-Si, así es. Pero no vas a verme. Me desvestiré sin que me veas y me adentraré en la cama. Tú luego, harás lo mismo.

-Bien, pero no podrás evitar que pasen cosas- sonrió levantándose de la cama.

-Esto no es broma, Harry. La idea fue mía, si, pero solo para que esto no nos suceda allá, ¿de acuerdo?

-Solo era un chiste- se quejó.

-De acuerdo, ¡voltéate!- él obedeció- Bien. Te diré lo que hago para que no te des vuelta antes de que termine ¿si?

-Bien.

-Bueno… zapatos… medias, jean… mmm… ahora me quito la blusa- Harry estuvo tentado a voltear para fastidiarla, pero sabía que ella se enfadaría de sobremanera con él- corpiño- Ginny comenzó a ruborizarse y prefirió no seguir- Emm… bueno, ya me tapé.

-¿Ya te desvestiste? ¿Completamente?

-Si. Ahora voltearé yo.

-Bien. Pero no diré nada, solo no voltees. Cuando esté entraré también en la cama.

-De acuerdo.

Él repitió los movimientos de ella y, tras quitarse, toda la ropa se adentró y se tapó.

-Listo.

-Bien- ella volteó y se enfrentaron. Ambos estaban tapados hasta el cuello, aunque él, quizás un poco menos.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora… dormimos. Separados.

-¿Ese es tu estereotipo de pareja teniendo relaciones?- se burló- Una cosa es no tenerla y otra, no rozarnos.

-Pero… eso… mañana.

-Como quieras.

-Será mejor, ¿verdad?

-Si eso crees- se volteó- ¡miedosa!

-¡Hey!, te escuché. No soy miedosa, pero si estamos practicando con tiempo, me parece incorrecto acelerarnos ¿no?

-Bien, tienes razón. Buenas noches.

…A la noche siguiente…

-Listo- dijo Harry. Ginny, tapada hasta los hombros y procurando que nada se le viera, volteó- Bien, ¡mañana es…!

-Mañana comienza la farsa- suspiró la pelirroja.

-Creí que para ti ya había comenzado.

-Si- dijo- pero decidí tomarme las cosas con tu filosofía- le sonrió.

-Entonces…- le sonrió sugerentemente- ¿Dormiremos abrazados?

-¡Siempre iguales los hombres!

-Oye, ¡feminista!, no voy a mirarte.

-De acuerdo- ambos se acercaron lentamente. No querían abrazarse tan de cerca pero, aún así, fue inevitable sentir al otro.

Una extraña sensación, que hasta el momento y, durante todo el juego de idas y vueltas, no habían sentido, y entonces no pudieron describir, los arremetió a ambos. Él sentía su pecho oprimir los suyos y, definitivamente sentía la tersedad de sus muslos. Ella, por otro lado, encegueció los sentidos al sentir su firme torso y su frecuente respiración como brisa en su frente. Aunque aquello no fue lo único que logró sentir, pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo único de lo que deseaba percatarse.

-Por suerte- comenzó el morocho, para romper el hielo- la vista no es el único sentido que tengo- dijo haciendo referencia a la charla de hacía unos segundos- No hace falta mirarte para conocer tu belleza- sonrió al notar que se sonrojaba.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: **__**¡Bienvenido, señor deseo!**_

-Vamos, Har.

-¡shh!

-Cariño…-se corrigió.

-Ya casi termino, amor- recalcó.

-Bueno. ¿Llevas ropa?

-Si, y tus perfumes, y tu maquillaje, y… ¿para qué levas esto?

-Esto…-se lo quitó de la mano- se llama cepillo, y sirve para peinar.

-Ya sé lo que es- se lo arrebató nuevamente con risa burlona- mi pregunta es, ¿para que? ¿Molly no tiene uno?

-Si pero… soy medio despistada… ¡de acuerdo!, no me deja usarlos porque los pierdo- él sonrió y lo guardó.

-¡No!, ¡No mires ahí!- saltó al ver que él abría un pequeño estuche.

-¡uhh…! Los secretos no tan secretos de una chica. Gin, amor, desde los doce que sé y comprendo que las mujeres usan toallita- le sonrió infantilmente- no tienes que ocultármelo- besó su nariz.

-Pero desde que empecé a usarlas que es vergonzante, así que no fisgonees y nos llevaremos bien.

-De acuerdo- cerró todo- ¡dame un beso!

-¿Qué?

-Que tengo ganas de un beso.

-Todavía no salimos y ya…

-¡hay que practicar…!- se burló.

-Claro, es eso…- sonrió con sarcasmo. Lo besó- ahora, ¡vamos!.

---

Bajaron del taxi que los había llevado, se abrazaron y, con sus brazos desocupados sosteniendo una maleta, se acercaron a la puerta.

-¡Ma!

-Toquemos la puerta, cielo.

-¿Qué no aprendes? ¡Nunca le presta atención!

-¡Molly!- gritó- Vayamos por el jardín, ¿si?

-De acuerdo- rodearon la pequeña propiedad y la encontraron recogiendo flores- ¡Mami!- corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Oh! ¡Que sorpresa, niños!

-Molly- sonrió el morocho al verla- cada día más linda.

-Y tú más joven. Hacía meses que no te veía. Comenzaba a creer que mi hija había inventado todo esto- sonrió mirando a ambos sucesivamente. Ginny pareció perturbada, pero Harry no se inmutó. Sonrió.

-Ya quisiera usted, Molly. Pero no…- abrazó a la pelirroja- Yo amo a su hija- la besó, lo que a la madre le pareció bastante real y la llenó de emoción.

-Me parece genial. ¿Y porque no te vimos por aquí?- preguntó como al pasar.

-Bueno, estuve viajando mucho, ya me conoce. No puedo quedarme quieto. Su hija se queja de que tengo pixies en… la espalda- sonrió y aferró a la pelirroja a sí.

-Y la que lamenta su ausencia soy yo.

-Y, es natural… Bueno, ¿té?.

---

Ambos habían llegado un día antes para prepararse el cuarto y acomodar sus pertenencias, alojarse, y ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo sucederían las cosas aquella semana. Recordaron que debían ser tratados los temas de la boda, sin que otro lo sacara a la luz primero, pero también, dar veracidad a sus pasiones y sus ganas de contraer dicho enlace.

Harry y Ginny, tras tomar el té, desempacar y ayudar a acomodar un poco la casa, organizaron una pequeña caminata por el jardín de la casa, y tal vez, algún terreno baldío cerca, para ultimar detalles generales.

-Bueno, es decir, muchas de las obviedades las recuerdo, al igual que tú conmigo ¿verdad?

-Si- respondió el morocho.

-Entonces, si no sabemos la respuesta de alguna de las preguntas que vayan a hacernos, es preferible preguntar en el momento, si es posible, o, de últimas, inventar la respuesta, pero el otro deberá seguir la corriente como sea, ¿de acuerdo?

-Excelente.

---

Por la noche, ambos ya bañados y cambiados, se acostaron en la cama del cuarto que antes pertenecía a Ginny.

-Te dije que sería más pequeña.

-Pero igual es cómoda. Además, si la compañía es la adecuada- Le hizo seña para que se acostara a su lado- el suelo siempre es propicio.

-Gracias- depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Creo que no será difícil.

-¿El matrimonio o la convivencia con mis padres?- él la miró fijo.

-Ambas- respondió seguro- ¿contigo? ¡Cualquier cosa es sencilla!

-Nunca pensé que mi madre y su enfermedad podrían hacerme tan feliz. Aunque debo aceptar que gran parte del mérito es solo tuyo- él sonrió y se acercó un poco a ella.

-Tengo tantas ganas de…- la miró con cierta lujuria.

-¿De que?

-De… de besarte, y también de abrazarte.

-Bueno, ¡hazlo! Usa la excusa de que es por mamá- _"Como siempre"_ pensó.

-Es que no es una excusa, bonita- tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó.

-Ginny cerró los ojos para saborear las empalagosas caricias del morocho. No tenía idea de cuanta ropa llevaba, ni de si estaba tapada o no, pero sintió más calor del debido y notó arder sus propias mejillas.

-Har…- le susurró, más como un ronroneo.

-¿Si?

-Nada…

Continuó recorriendo la silueta de su cuerpo con sus manos. No era que en sus años de novios no la explorara, pero… entonces era tan diferente. Era grande, su cuerpo definitivamente había cambiado, y además era prohibido. Se había prometido a sí mismo no aferrarse a ella, era peligroso. Ambos jugaban un juego que ninguno podría ganar.

Con una de sus manos, corrió el mechón de pelo que obstruía su objetivo. Una vez liberado, atacó suavemente su cuello. La besaba con una locura que no reconocía haber guardado hasta entonces. Olvidó repentinamente la situación. Sus labios la mordían y succionaban suavemente, dejando en su piel pequeñas marcas.

-Har… no…

-Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, pero no…

-Shhh- le susurró- ¡di que me amas!- le imploró.

-Te amo, Harry.

-…y que siempre me amarás.

-Siempre voy a amarte. Pero…

-¿Dirás que puedo hacer de ti, lo que se me antoje?- le susurraba aún mordiendo su delicado cuello- Dilo Gin- la provocaba.

-Bien sabes que puedes.

-Pero dilo.

-Puedes hacer de mí lo que quieres- se resignó a su racionalidad.

-Ya lo sé- sonrió mientras continuaba besándola. Fue buscando, con sus manos, el final de la parte superior de su pijama, para luego acariciarla por debajo de él. Primero su vientre, deleitándose con cada centímetro de tersa piel, y luego ascendiendo pausadamente en busca de sus pechos. Volvió a besar su cuello. Ella se estremeció ligeramente.

-No hagas eso- le rogó- sabes… sabes que me siento…

-¿vulnerable? ¿Tu cuello es vulnerable a mis labios?- la provocaba rozando con sus manos la parte alta de su espalda. Lamió provocativamente el hueco formado entre su clavícula.

-Har…- susurraba.

-¿Qué, amor?

-yo…

-¿tú, qué?

-Yo…- él volvió a sus labios mordiéndolos de a ratos- quiero…

-¿Qué quieres, Gin?- se detuvo unos segundos y la miró a los ojos.

-A ti- le respondió.

-Aquí estoy- continuó acariciándola, excitándola, atontándola.

-Sólo bésame, ¿si?- él obedeció.

Era la primera vez que ambos se dejaban llevar tanto. Hasta entonces sólo eran besos, caricias, pero nunca una exploración tan sentida y, jamás se habían disfrutado de aquella forma. Y, aunque no había pasado a mayores, por mutua elección individual, había sido lo suficiente cálido como para alertar los deseos del otro y, a partir de entonces, acechar cada oportunidad de saciarlos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**muchisimas gracias por los hermosos reviews!. Respondí la mayoría para hacer la cosa más personalizada, además por agasajo propio. Espero que les guste el capítulo. La cosa va lenta, pero va!. Espero no haya desilusiones. GRACIAS POR TODO! (L**_

_***de ahora en más. los capítulos que sucedan en la madriguera se llamarán "la puesta en escena" y algun agregado.  
**_

_**Capítulo 9: La puesta en escena: ¡tus brazos!**_

Amanecía un nuevo día en la madriguera. El sol abarcaba gran porción del cuarto que compartían y, sin embargo, no despertaban. Ambos dormían abrazados con una expresión indudable de calma, en el rostro.

-Shh, van a despertarse…

-¿No era eso lo que querías?

-No, solo quería ver si…

-¡Shh! ¡Ron!- susurraban. El morocho se movió, ergo, la pelirroja bostezó- vas a despertarlos.

-Mejor nos vamos- abrió los ojos serenamente y vio a su amigo parado.

-¡Ron!, ¿Qué…?- Cuando cayó en cuenta de que probablemente su amigo lo matara por dormir con su hermana, recordó que ya no tenían quince años- ¿Ya llegaste?

-Ajam. Suelta a mi hermana y baja a desayunar ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo.

-Baboso- dijo saliendo del cuarto a regañadientes.

-Linda pareja- sonrió Hermione, lo saludó y luego se fue.

Tenía el rostro de Ginny a la altura de su nariz, olió sus cabellos ahogándose voluntariamente en el aroma a manzana que éste desprendía. Se dejó perturbar los sentidos. Depositó dos pequeños besos en sus párpados. Ella pestañó levemente, aún dormida. Él se puso a la altura de sus labios y se acercó a su oreja. Besó su lóbulo provocativa y suavemente. La sintió sonreír. El morocho continuó depositando besos en sus mejillas, camino a sus labios. Al llegar a ellos, ella la entreabrió inconcientemente y suspiró algo frustrada al ver que él no la besaría.

-Buenos días, mi amor…- le dijo el morocho rodeándola con sus brazos y acercado su cuerpo al propio.

-Será bueno cuando por fin me beses- le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados- No puedes despertarme así, provocarme y extender tanto la espera ¿No te parece?

-¿no es más sensual?- le susurró al oído mientras sonreía- ¿quieres que te bese o…?- ella abrió prontamente los ojos.

-¿o que?

-¡Que hermosos son tus ojos!- le sonrió- nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

-quiero que me beses- le pidió- quiero, de ahora en más, que me despiertes así- acercó sus labios- con un beso- se acurrucó en su cuerpo provocativamente.

-Gin, no me provoques- le rogó.

-¿o que?- él le sonrió seductoramente.

-Adelantaré nuestra noche de bodas- la abrazó- para ti es un juego, pero no hace falta que te esfuerces para ser excitante.

-De todos modos- lo miró fijamente- ¿para qué esperar?

-Eres terrible- la besó por fin, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior- debemos bajar, preciosa. Nos esperan.

-Si ya están esperándonos, que dure unos segundos más- se recostó encima del morocho- ¿no?

-Eres consiente de lo que logras ¿no?- sonrió- ¡No me hagas pecar, Ginevra!- dramatizó.

-De acuerdo, vamos- cuando se estuvo por levantar, el morocho la besó aferrándola a sí y cambiando las posiciones. Ella respondía deleitada a aquel beso- Nos esperan- decía ella, ahora.

-Que esperen- él la besó unos segundos más, luego se separó y se levantó- Bueno, alguno de los dos debe ser responsable. Que sea el mayor- le ofreció su mano para levantarla.

-Gracias, señor aguafiestas- tomó su mano- perdón, ¡responsable!- se corrigió.

-Te amo- la abrazó una vez de pie, para luego besarla.

-Y yo a ti. Ahora, a cambiarnos- se separó- ¿sabes? Acabo de notar que mi cuarto es más grande de lo que lo recordaba.

-Dijo tu padre que lo había hechizado para que nos resultara más cómodo.

-Oh… es bonito.

---

Bajaron las escaleras abrazados. En la sala, junto a la chimenea, los esperaban todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Y todos eran, todos los Weasley, y algunas de sus parejas. Los presentes eran; Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Charly, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Molly y Arthur.

-Buenos días- dijeron ambos y luego comenzaron a saludar personalmente a cada uno.

Luego de los saludos, el té y muchos recuerdos, Arthur se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y preparando su discurso, comenzó.

-Bueno, hijos e hijas, de sangre y políticos, cada cual sabe la razón de esta reunión, y es la de aprovechar los mejores últimos momentos con su madre- todos parecieron angustiarse inevitablemente- Pero si los reunimos a todos, como no nos reunimos hacía ya cinco años, no fue para compadecernos, ni para llorar, ni desperdiciar estos momentos con banalidades, para eso ya habrá determinado tiempo. No. Nos reunimos para convivir una semana, en la que, espero tanto como Molly, que la diversión, la alegría, la amistad y la emoción, sean lo más importante y sobresaliente a partir de hoy. Así que, por favor, nada de lágrimas. Regálenle a su madre, dulce felicidad, no agua salada, ¿si?- la mayoría asintió- De acuerdo.

-Lo primero es organizarnos- dijo Molly desde su lugar mientras su esposo volvía a sentarse- Hay tareas esenciales que realizar en este humilde lugar, por eso, por la mañana trabajaremos en grupo, y por la tarde holgazanearemos todos juntos ¿Qué les parece?- Sus caras de aprobación bastaron para que ella continuara hablando- Bien. Fre, George, ustedes ordenarán cuartos y la casa en general. Ron y Hermione cocinarán. Charly y Percy lavarán ropa y repararán o arreglarán cualquier artefacto roto. Bill y Fleur comprarán las cosas que falten. Ginny y Harry trabajarán en el jardín y lo embellecerán para que llegue precioso al día de su boda- sonrió emocionada. Ellos se miraron automáticamente con una sonrisa en el rostro- Arthur y yo ayudaremos un poco en todo, aunque la mayor parte de las mañanas estaremos en Londres. Es la época en que debo visitar seguido al médico, pero es el precio a pagar para no ser internada, así que ¡Disfrutemos!. Las funciones de cada pareja rotarán todos los días así no nos aburrimos- sonrió- ¿todo en orden?

---

As{i, y una vez que todo estuvo arreglado y planeado, comenzaron a trabajar cada uno en sus tareas. Ginny y Harry, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la salida del patio trasero. Molly le hizo unas señas a su hija antes de que esta saliera. Ella le indicó al morocho que siguiera, y se acercó a su madre.

-Entonces, ¿le dijiste?

-Decirle ¿Qué, ma?

-Lo de la boda.

-¡Oh!, si. Ya lo sabe, por eso papá lo anunció hoy.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-¿Papá o Harry?

-¡Harry!

-Él adoró la idea- sonrió- y yo también. Somos muy felices, deberías saberlo.

-Si, se los ve. ¡Qué emoción!- la abrazó- por fin voy a verte feliz y segura.

-Siempre fui feliz, ma.

-Y eso me alegra mucho más- besó su mejilla- ahora ve, está esperándote.

-Te quiero mucho, ma- la abrazó con melancolía.

-Y yo a ti, no te olvides nunca de eso, cielo- la separó, la miró unos segundos y luego se fue.

Ginny la vio caminar en dirección a su padre. Luego volteó y se acercó a Harrry.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado. Ella sólo lo abrazó.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Har? ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando me falte?

-Aprovéchala, Ginny. Ya sabes lo que sucederá y no puedes impedirlo. Resígnate y sé fuerte.

-No me sueltes- le pidió mientras sollozaba- no me dejes.

-No, nunca lo haría. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí.

---

Ambos se dirigieron al jardín. Hablaban del destino, de la muerte y de lo injustas que eran las decisiones que debían tomar por culpa de la enfermedad. Por su parte, cada uno pensó cuánto hubieran deseado amarse como entonces, en distintas circunstancias. En otras en las que, quizás no necesitaran la excusa de hacerlo por alguien más.

Se detuvieron en medio del jardín. Vieron una regadera, un par de guantes, una pala y un rastrillo de mano. A un costado, había todo tipo de pequeñas flores por plantar, de diversos aromas y colores.

-¡No te olvides de cosechar el pequeño huerto!- le dijo George a Harry desde la ventana del cuarto de su hermana, el que, al parecer, estaban acomodando.

-De acuerdo. ¡Tú no te olvides de mi cesto de ropa sucia!- George borró su sonrisa.

-¿Parezco tu mucama, niño?

-No sé- se encogió de hombros- ¿Yo parezco tu jardinero?- lo burlaba con una gran sonrisa y aún abrazando por encima de sus hombros, a la pelirroja.

-¿Desde cuando tan avivado?- continuó George desde la ventana- Unos meses con mi hermana y ya te echaste a perder.

-¡Hey!- soltó.

-No digas eso…

-Gracias, Har.

-Di que es el matrimonio con ella lo que me echará a perder.

-¡hey!

-Es solo un chiste, amor- la abrazó ahora con ambos brazos, y la besó- te amo.

-¡Bah!, consíganse un arbusto- dijo George asqueado, apartándose de la ventana.

-Yo digo que no es mala idea- sonrió Harry como un susurro deseoso.

-Ya habrá momento- sonrió ella a su vez- Por ahora, trabajemos ¿si, amor?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disculpas excesivas por la demora de este capítulo. A decir verdad ya los tengo casi todos escritos pero ninguno pasado a la pc. Y el tipeo es lo que más me demora ultimamente, sobretodo estos días, en los que las vacaciones parecen nunca haber existido,se me pasaron en un suspiro y, otra vez estoy corta de tiempos, pero no me he olvidado de ustedes y... por lo visto uds. tampoco del fic. Agradezco enormemente la cantidad de reviews que recibió el cap anterior y todo el fic en general. Me maravilló la gran aceptación que tuvo, muchas gracias y... sepan disculpar mis contratiempos!. Besos. Disfruten.**_

_**Capítulo 10: Puesta en escena: Quizás…**_

-Buenos días- sonrieron al llegar a la cocina, de la mano.

-Hola, hija. Harry- sonrió- ¿Cómo descansaron?

-De diez. Lástima que Harry no me dejó dormir casi nada. Al hombre se le ocurrió leer.  
-Tenía insomnio- se quejó. Los gemelos que estaban de espaldas, pusieron un plato sobre la mesa, con hotcakes un tanto quemados.

-Bueno, ¡Coman!

-Están algo quemados- dijo Fred- pero prometemos que el almuerzo será mejor.

-Molly, ¿Qué nos toca?- preguntó el morocho.

-Creo que, acomodar los cuartos y la casa.

-¡Oh!, Bien.

-Ma, ¿No crees que podamos cambiar?- Preguntó Ginny casi en susurro- Sabes cuánto odio hacer las camas.

-Apuesto que en tu casa no te molesta.

-De hecho- interrumpió Harry- si le molesta, por eso siempre la hago yo. Ella cocina y limpia- sonrió mirando a su novia.

-No deberías dejar que te domine una mujer- dijo Ron que acababa de entrar- Y menos una como Ginny, le das la mano y te toman el brazo.

-Bueno, Ron, como suelen decir, "no subestimes la inteligencia de tu mujer, después de todo, mira con quien se casó"- sonrió con egocentrismo.

-Que chistoso ¿no?- Dijo la pelirroja con ironía.

-Pero en este caso es "mira con quien se casará"- Acotó Ron. Harry la abrazó por el hombro.

-¡Ay, Ron!- lo reprochó con obviedad.

-Para nosotros- le aclaró Harry sin despegar la vista de su novia- ya estamos casados. Hay un compromiso y…

-…tanto amor- agregó ella mirándolo con sobreactuada dulzura. Tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

-Exacto.

-¡Puaj!- se voltearon los gemelos.

---

Y habiendo arreglado su propio cuarto, y siendo éste el último de la lista, al llegar, ella se tiró exhausta sobre la cama.

-Mejor este no lo arreglemos.

-Vamos, Gin.

-No, por favor, ya está. ¡Ven aquí conmigo!

-Alguien debe acomodarlos.

-Pero no quiero acostarme sola; ¡Ven!- lo tironeó del brazo logrando que cayera también- ¡bésame!, quiero que me beses.

-Y yo quiero ordenar.

-¿Estas diciendo que prefieres ordenar que estar aquí conmigo?

-No, estoy diciendo que DEBO arreglar…- la besó- Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

-Pero aún así debo arreglar- se puso de pie.

-¿Y si arreglamos después?

-Mmm… tengo una mejor propuesta.

-Te oigo.

-¿Qué tal si ambos arreglamos aquí, y en vez de bajar a almorzar, tú y yo… no hacemos algo entretenido?- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Me dedicarás más de media hora a mí y sólo a mí?

-Como siempre.

-No como estos días aquí- le recriminó bajando la vista.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que siempre estás con mis hermanos y a mí ni me registras.

-Pero que tonta, ¡si tú eres más atractiva que ellos!

-¡Te hablo en serio!

-¿De verdad lo dices?

-Claro.

-¡Estás celosa!

-No, pero… es que… Bueno, tal vez- dijo insegura- Pero ¿Eso qué? No reclamo nada estrambótico, merezco un poco de atención.

-Pero- se acercó a abrazarla, ya ambos de pie- Siempre tendrás toda mi atención, tonta- Le besó el cuello suave pero provocativamente.

-¿Qué haces, Har?

-¿No querías no trabajar?

-Pero… Harry.

-Te amo- le sonrió y besó sus labios.

-¿Con esto pretendes que acepte tu propuesta de saltearme el almuerzo para estar contigo? ¿Aún sabiendo que las comidas son lo mejor de esta casa?

-Bueno, eso esperaría… pero si no quieres, dejo de besarte y ya.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quería eso?- le sonrió de vuelta.

-Vamos, acabemos de ordenar y…

-Y ¿qué?

-Y seguimos lo nuestro, QUERIDA- remarcó alegre.

Con la expectativa de pasar al menos una hora, solo junto al otro, ambos terminaron de ordenar el cuarto, acomodar la ropa y hasta los muebles que se encontraban fuera de su lugar de origen.

-Bueno- suspiró Harry dejándose caer sobre la cama- al fin terminamos.

-Así es- se acercó y, gateando por encima de su cuerpo, recostado, y mientras le quitaba la remera, se ubicó encima suyo- Entonces… ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?- le susurró al oído. Él, al no disponer de la cercanía de sus labios, comenzó a besar su cuello- ¿Te alejarás de tus allegados por una hora completa?- él cambió de posiciones, quedando así, encima suyo.

-Sabes que soy hombre de palabra, y aún cuando hubiere prometido lo contrario, pasaría todas las horas a tu lado… porque te amo. ¿Tú qué? ¿Tú me amas?

-Yo te amo- asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Y, ¿será muy terrible si…?- la interrogaba mientras su mano acariciaba el estómago de la pelirroja por debajo de su remara.

-Si… ¿Qué, Potter?

-¿Si te usurpo un poco?- besó su cuello.

Quizás para ambos era un juego, quizás era una diversión o quizás formaba parte del "COMBO-CASAMIENTO" que habían prometido regalarle a su madre. Sea como fuere, ambos actuaban demasiado bien sus sentimientos, o de verdad estaban enredados en una maraña de emociones encontradas. A veces no se daban cuenta, pero otras, simplemente se aprovechaban de su situación o de la ingenuidad que tenía (o creían que tenía) el otro a la hora de jugar con fuego. Quizás, todo aquello, les recordaba tiempos en los que se amaban por voluntad propia y les ganó la idea de poder revivirlos aunque sea como una vaga ilusión. Quizás…

-¿Sabes?- comenzó Ginny.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada…- suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- le sonrió y lo besó- te amo.

-Y yo. Eres… hermosa- continuó besando su cuello.

Más tarde bajó a la zona de su vientre a besar su ombligo, a la par que con sus manos, desabrochaba su camisa. Con sus besos recorría el mismo camino que con sus caricias. Desabrochó la camisa por completo, y se dejaron ver sus pechos resguardados por un bello corpiño de encaje lila. Pero no se detuvo allí, sino en sus labios. Se deleitó como si ellos fueran una fruta ciertamente prohibida. Ella sólo lo abrazaba acercándolo más a sí. Harry deslizó su mano por su pequeña cadera, por sus muslos, hasta llegar al dobladillo de la falda que traía puesta. Su mano, más que activa, rozaba la piel de su muslo, por debajo de la misma, y atrayendo a la chica a un roce más real y sensitivo. No sabía si era impulso, pasión o amor de verdad, pero la necesitaba. Era fácil percibir la tensión sexual en el ambiente.

Tocaron la puerta.

-¡Ginny!- Harry intentó, instintivamente, levantarse o alejarse de ella, pero ella lo atrajo con sus piernas y apoyó su índice en sus labios para indicarle que no hiciera ruido.

-¿Si, Herms? ¿Qué sucede?, estoy cambiándome- dijo y continuó besándolo como si nada pasara.

-¿Te falta mucho? Es que está el almuerzo servido- Hubo unos segundos de silencio- ¿Ginny?

-Si, emm… me cambio, acomodo este chiquero de ropa y en quince minutos bajo- comentó mientras él, que ya se había acostumbrado al juego, besaba su cuello.

-Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Has visto a Harry?

-Si, está descansando.

-Dormía, pero bueno- Respondió el morocho con un tono que mezclaba somnolencia fingida y fastidio actuado.

-Lo siento.

-Ahora bajamos- finalizo Ginny.

-Bien- dijo y se fue escaleras abajo.

-En quince minutos ¿eh? ¿Qué será de nuestro plan ahora?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…

-Debemos irnos- le dijo él volviendo a intentar ponerse de pie. Ella volvió a impedírselo, cambiando de posiciones.

-Es una pena, Harry, que no se te ocurriera como entretenerme en quince minutos- Lo devoró en un beso y luego se puso de pie, abrochando su camisa.

-Es que si se me ocurren un par de cosas, pero no me alcanzarían tan sólo quince minutos. Veremos en la noche si puedes escaparte.

-Creo que estás creando demasiadas expectativas, Potter.

-Y tú, Weasley, estás dudando de mis efectos- se puso la remera.

-¡Oh, no!- se pegó a su cuerpo- De ellos no dudo, los conozco muy bien- lo besó y cruzó el umbral, tras abrir la puerta.

-No tienes idea de lo sexy que eres ¿no?

-Si que la tengo- le dijo en el pasillo y él la siguió.

---

Tras el almuerzo, la tarde no fue muy diferente de la del día anterior, con la diferencia de que Arthur había acompañado a Molly a una clínica muggle (consejo de Harry) para ver si los mismos muggles detectaban la enfermedad y, en dicho caso, si eran capaces de darle algún medicamento para sanarla.

Ahora, cada uno estaba por su cuenta.

-Juro que no la soporto- refunfuñaba la pelirroja mirando a través de la ventana, a la rubia junto a su esposo Bill.

-Tranquila- le dijo el morocho mientras le alcanzaba un té.

-Yo te entiendo Ginny.

-¿Y tú por qué Hermione?- le preguntó Harry. Hermione lanzó una mirada a su novio quien no dejaba de mirar a Fleur- Pero que celosa. Él te ama.

-De todos modos- dijo Ginny- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? No es de la familia y, no la soporto.

-Lo mismo que Harry y yo, Ginny.

-No, no es lo mismo, ¿porque entonces no están con sus novias Fred y George?

-Porque ellos no quisieron desviar la atención de tu madre.

-Igual, ella no… Ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Ella es tu cuñada- soltó Ron, hasta entonces ajeno- Y tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí como Harry o Hermione.

-Oh, ¡¿Ahora la defiendes?!- soltó la castaña levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero…

-No, de acuerdo, ¡ve con tu cuñada, que con sólo mirarla te hace feliz!- dijo y se fue.

-¿Y ahora que dije?

-Eres un idiota Ron- Ginny se levantó siguiendo a su amiga, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puesta- ¿Vienes amor?

-Emm…- Miró a su amigo- ve tú- ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue- Creo que se enojó.

-Son todas iguales.

-Creo que mejor vamos a disculparnos.

-¡Harry! ¡Pero que pollerudo!

-¡Yo no soy…!

-Como se nota que nunca pelearon y hace poco que conviven.

---

-No te enojes Herms, es una estupidez- le decía ella a la par que la alcanzaba.

-¿qué hablas si tú también te enojaste con Harry?

-No es verdad. Es muy diferente.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo le HICE creer que estaba enojada.

-¿Para que lo harías?

-¿Ron nunca te ha compensado una pelea?- le dijo con picardía. Hermione sonrió.

-Eres terrible.

-Si, lo sé. Voy a hacer que me suplique. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo- le guiñó un ojo.

---

La pelirroja se encargó de no hablarle al morocho, por el resto del día, y, por la noche, se encargó de estar en el cuarto, mucho antes de que él volviera. Miraba por la ventana hacia el horizonte ya oscuro. Harry entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspirando y apoyándose en ella.

-Llegué…- se le acercó- ¿me extrañaste hermosa?- la abrazó por la espalda.

-No, en realidad no- se alejó con indiferencia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- destapó la cama y se acostó.

-¿Seguro?

-Si. Apaga la luz, ¿quieres?

-¿Tan temprano? Quería ver tu hermoso rostro varios minutos más- le dijo melosamente para levantarle el ánimo.

-Pues, tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo quiero dormir.

-Es una pena porque tenía ganas de hacerte unos masajes- dijo y apagó la luz- pero si estás cansada…

-Gracias por entender- le dijo con sarcasmo- buenas noches.

-Okay- aguardó unos segundos de pie- Gin…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un lugar en la cama, estás ocupándolo todo.

-¿Si? ¡Uy! Lo siento.

-Descuida.

-No, lo siento, pero deberás dormir en el suelo.

-Pero, ¿qué?

-Adiós, tengo sueño- se tapó hasta el cuello.

-Bien- aguardó unos minutos- Pero bien sabrás que hoy nos toca sin una prenda- se sacó la remera y la destapó a ella- Así que lo haré cumplir- ella lo miró confundida. El morocho tomó los pantalones de la chica y jaló de ellos, sacándoselos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Reclamando lo que me toca…

-Y eso es… ¿Mi pantalón?- le preguntó con ironía volviendo a taparse.

-No- la destapó y se acostó encima suyo- eso sería, mi lugar en la cama- miró sus labios, al igual que ella los de él- No voy a besarte- le advirtió él- Si estás enojada ¡bien por ti!

-¿Ah si?

-Exactamente.

-Entonces reaccionaré como alguien enojado- lo empujó, tirándolo de la cama. Se volvió a tapar y le dio la espalda.

-Vamos, no seas infantil- no contestó. Él se subió a la cama nuevamente y la abrazó por la espalda- Sé que no puedes enojarte conmigo.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Si?

-Si.

-Que pena que estés enojada- le susurró al oído- hoy tenía ganas de tocarte- acarició sus piernas desnudas- Y de besarte- besó su cuello- Tenía muchas ganas de besarte, ¿No querrás, por casualidad, perdonarme y… dejar que te bese?- la provocaba.

-Tú haz lo que quieras.

-¿En serio?- acarició su espalda por debajo de su pijama- Porque tengo ganas de muchas cosas- le desabrochó el corpiño y besó su cuello.

-¿Cómo que?- dijo ya sin poder seguir con la indiferencia.

-Como…-volvió a acariciar sus piernas- tentarte…

-Harry, ¿Qué…?- se dio vuelta y fue besada.

-Te amo- jugó con su lóbulo unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, ¡basta!- soltó y lo separó- Te perdono.

-¡Lo sabía!-le sonrió- Sabía que no podrías enojarte conmigo.

-Te amo.

-Y yo más- la besó y abrazó para luego quedarse dormido, al igual que ella.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gracias especiales a todos los que me dejaron esos hermosos e inspiradores reviews, entre ellos quiero destacar a algunos, que como prometí, nombraría por siempre estar colaborando con mi propia imaginación…_

**ginalore28**

**gin19**

**kguan**

**Krisy Weasley**

**UsakitoPau Potter Weasley**

**somaboga16593**

**francesca85**

**ninnypotter**

**isabel20**

**SMagicRose**

**yesica7448**

**RociRadcliffe**

**Bruja Vampirita**

**avril3potter3and3xD**

**zafiro potter**

**Raluxna Miramai**

**Reykou Higurashi**

**YaniitaPotter**

**ginita potter**

**loca11**

**Melissa di Severus**

_Entre otros, claro… Muchas gracias y, sobre todo gracias por esperar mis tiempos con terrible paciencia. Este lo tendría que haber subido el fin de semana pasada, pero no me dejaron las actividades. =P. Muchas gracias a todos uds :) ojala este les guste y… nos vemos en el próximo cap. _

_Estoy haciendo devolución de reviews, pero lamentablemente solo puedo hacerlo dejando un mensaje en el perfil de cada uno, por eso aquellos que no estan como usuarios, sepan que los tengo tan en cuenta como al resto y que… si a alguno le molesta recibir mi devolución me lo aclare en el mismo rev así no molesto. DISFRUTEN :)_

_**Capítulo 11:**_

-Despierta- susurró en los oídos del morocho- Despierta, futuro esposo…- él solo produjo un quejido- Arriba corazón.

-¿Qué hora es?

-De levantarnos… son las seis.

-¿Dormí tanto?- le preguntó aún con ojos cerrados.

-Seis de la mañana, Har.

-¿Y por qué me despiertas tan temprano?- se dio media vuelta y se volvió a tapar con las sábanas.

-Porque tenía ganas de estar contigo, de dejar que me tocaras, quizás de que me hicieras el amor, pero bueno…- ella lo imitó dándose vuelta y volviendo a taparse también.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él como un niño incrédulo. No obtuvo respuesta- ¿Gin?- volteó para abrazarla por la espalda- ¿Vas a decirme que tienes insomnio y quieres que te cure?- susurró en su oído, bajando el bretel de su remera de pijama- porque sé que no es así, pero podríamos evitar el motivo inicial por el cual me despertaste, e intentarlo, ¿no?- jugó con ella como ella lo había hecho antes, mientras acariciaba su pierna desnuda, por debajo de las sábanas.

-Es una pena que no haya tiempo- volteó también y se pegó a su cuerpo- porque últimamente me resultas completamente irresistible- se burló sin que lo notara. Ella se mordió el labio inferior para contener una pequeña risa.

-Que bien se te da esto de la actuación.

-¿Tú crees que estoy actuando?

-Es lo que debería pensar ¿cierto?

-Que pena que yo te cause esa impresión.

-Por mi parte, nada de lo que haga es actuado, Gin…- besó sus labios con una mezcla de sensaciones entre deseo y ese cariño característico de una amistad absurda. Ella rodeó su cuello alborotando sus cabellos a propósito. Harry movió ligeramente su cuerpo, como para quedar sobre ella y rozar sus cuerpos con cierta fricción calculada.

El solo hecho de pensar que ella estaba debajo de él, con tan sólo ese pequeño coulotte, y tan hermosa como siempre la imaginó, hacía que perdiera cualquier rastro de posible cordura y dignidad. No le importaba en verdad lo que Ginny pudiera pensar de él mientras le quitaba suavemente su pequeña remera. Ella no opuso resistencia, simplemente estaba perdida entre sus caricias. El mundo afuera podía suyo, con tan solo de las sno?- juge cure?- susurrderrumbafuera poditaba suavemente su pequeña remera. Ellano opuso resistencia, simplemente estaba perdida entre sus caricias. Elrse, el mismísimo Voldemort podría haber resurgido de sus cenizas y estar en su propio baño, que ella no iba a preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Pero cuando Harry abandonó sus labios para atacar su cuello, y cuando intentó desprender su brassier, ella volvió en sí tras largar un pequeño suspiro.

-Har...- dijo como extensión de otro suspiro.

-Shh, nada va a pasar ¿si?- dijo entre la piel de su cuello.

-Pero...- fue nuevamente besada.

-Confía en mí...- Se emprendió nuevamente en la empresa de desatar su brassier, pero ella se separó.

-Harry, ahora no... esta noche ¿si?- lo miró fijo a los ojos, y con seguridad, a lo que él sonrió.

-Claro. Estaría toda la vida esperando por ti- dejó en paz su corpiño y la besó.

-No, no es por eso. Se nos hace tarde, se supone que debemos hacer nosotros el desayuno ¿recuerdas?

-Si- volvió a besarla- Pero nadie va a levantarse tan temprano.

-Mis padres si... hagamos esto y...- se acercó a susurrarle- te prometo que esta noche no hay contratiempos- lo miró para luego sonreirle.

-Detesto que no tengamos tiempo para nosotros.

-¿Quien dijo que no?, mientras ellos trabajan, ¿que crees que haremos tu y yo?- le dijo provocativamente.

-No lo sé, pero puedo pensar en un par de cosas oportunas.

-Más te vale- le sonrió y luego, como broma, le mordió la mejilla sutilmente.

-Quizás...- la aprisionó en sus brazos- me arriesgaría a no realizar mi labor, por tenerte conmigo.

-¿Y conocer a Molly hambrienta y enojada? no lo creo Potter.

-Quizás hasta valga la pena.

-¿Acaso lo pones en duda? ¿No estás seguro?- se burló.

-Depende de cuanto me dejes usurparte y... cuan fuerte golpée tu madre- ella sonrió.

-¡Vamos, casanova!

---

Cocinar nunca había sido tan divertido para ninguno de los dos. No jugaban como novios o prometidos, sino con esa picardía específica de los amigos que contaban con una inigualable confianza. Intentaron por todos los medios no hacer ruido para no despertar a la gente antes de lo habitual, pero fue inevitable.

-¡Ay! ¡YA!- se quejó un Ron adormilado, que avanzaba con paso de zombie- tengan piedad por la gente normal, ¡quería dormir!

-¿Qué pasó, ni tiempo de lavarte el rostro?

-Hermione usurpó el baño, de aquí a que alguien pueda usarlo... ¡Pufff!- ambos sonrieron.

-Creo que nuestra labor ya está hecha, amor- Besó Harry a la pelirroja, en el cuello, a la par que la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Comemos algo o esperamos a todos?

-Muero de hambre- se quejó Ron.

-Empecemos- indicó Arthur que bajaba con su esposa.

---

En el desayuno, como en todos los momentos que eran compartidos entre todos, no faltaron las risas, las gastadas generales a todos los integrantes, y sobre todo a Ron, quien siempre era el centro de ellas. Tampoco se ausentaron las anécdotas de todo tipo de vivencias en los años correspondientes a su estadía en Hogwarts.

-Bien, muchachos... no puede postergarse más- anunció la dueña de la casa viendo que eran las nueve- cada uno a su labor y, nos veremos en el almuerzo- aplaudió como para identificar el fin de la discución.

Ginny se consumió en sus propios pensamientos, entonces. Tildó su vista en algún punto en donde, hacía segundos atrás, su madre estaba hablando, y reflexionó. Fue en aquellos segundos en los que se percató de que, sería ese tipo de reacciones, las que extrañaría más de su madre. A decir verdad, Molly era la última de todos que, a sus ojos, parecía enferma. Siempre tan llena de vida y, contagiándola a su al rededor. Sonrió melancólicamente, con sus ojitos ámbar, húmedos de nostalgia y pesar por aquel brusco devenir.

-¿Qué sucede?- se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. Fue entonces cuando ella salió por fin del trance y se percató que sólo quedaban ella y el morocho, quien sostenía preocupadamente su mano.

-Nada- sacudió a penas, el rostro. Él la observó fraternalmente, por unos instantes. Acarició su mejilla.

-Sé que estás pensando... y ya lo hablamos.

-Yo no...

-Ella está mejor que todos nosotros, y lo estará aún más. No te aferres a algo que sabes que tienes que dejar ir, Gin... Sólo ámala.

Aquellas palabras se insertaron en su mente así como en su corazón, pero de un modo inesperado. Aquellas palabras eran inaplicables para la relación que tenía con su madre. No así, para la que compartía con él. Fue entonces cuando concientizó de que ella estaba ¿aferrándose? ¿Esa había sido su palabra? Si, se estaba aferrando a esa hermosa ilusión de pareja feliz, que en verdad, no existía. Sabía que, a la larga, debería dejarlo ir.

-Bien- secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a movilizarce.

---

Ginny se secaba las manos, algo cansada de estar parada. No pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Terminamos?- preguntó el morocho pidiendo su aprobación.

-Ajam...

-Bien- la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó.

-Harry, ¿qué…?

-Te llevo arriba- sonrió. Subió las escaleras. Con su pie derecho, empujó la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola así, de par en par. Al pasar, la pateo para que se cerrara. Ella le sonreía aún algo nostálgica.

Él la depositó suavemente en la cama, alineando su cabeza en la almohada. Ella sonreía y, justo cuando iba a arriesgarse a besarlo, él se puso de pie. Ginny se quedó mirándolo, confundida y, en cierto modo, decepcionada. Harry le sonrió al darse cuenta que su maniobra no le había agradado. El morocho tomó su varita y abrió la puerta. Del lado de afuera de la misma, se comenzó a marcar una frase, de un modo aparentemente momentáneo.

Ginny divisó aquellas escasas palabras: "Cuarto ya ordenado. No molestar". Y luego la cerró. Volteó a verla y volvió a sonreír.

Arrojó la varita en dirección a una de las esquinas del cuarto, y se acercó a ella. Se recostó lentamente a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Sus ojos tan cálidos como transparentes, demostraban el inmenso cariño que ella le generaba y… ¿aquello otro sería, deseo?

-Pensé que quizás…- comenzó a hablar él, con un tono de voz que a ella le resultaba completamente desconocido. Parecía que cada palabra, dejaba una huella de pasión y el eterno anhelo de deseo, en sus oídos- podamos recompensar algo del tiempo, ahora…- le sonrió, ya encima de ella.

Si se lo pensaba, aquella situación era rara. No, no rara, ¡ilógica! Supuestamente estaban juntos sólo por razones de fuerza mayor, pero cada vez que se encontraban a solas, actuaban lo mismo, que si los acompañaba toda la familia, quizás más. Si se lo pensaba, también era lógico que se dejaran llevar. Ambos sentían, por el otro, una atracción sexual irrefutable. Y a ello, se le sumaba el profundo cariño que cada uno emanaba al otro. Pero, ¿Por qué de pronto parecía tan importante todo aquello, si siempre había existido?

Quizás esa tonta y porfiada costumbre de creer que el otro le pertenecía, les jugaba ahora en contra. Quizás… quizás sólo confundían los hechos, aunque ambos tenían claro su propio deber. Y este era aparentar. De hecho, lo manejaron tan bien, que nadie podía quejarse de sus actuaciones. Si lo pensaban, se estaban pasando de los límites de lo obligatorio, para comenzar a excederse por su propia necesidad. Si se lo pensaba… si se pensaba todo eso era efímero. Por eso ninguno optó por pensar. Sólo decidieron dejarse llevar.

Ginny extendía su rostro, arqueando su pecho, reclamando así, el beso que Harry parecía prohibirle por placer. Él acarició su rostro para luego depositar un beso en uno de sus párpados y, más tarde, en el otro.

-Harry…- suspiró no sabiendo bien porqué.

-¿Qué, linda?- ella abrió los ojos para observar como era absorbida por esos profundos ojos esmeralda.

-Quiero…- se calló.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, besándolo de a pequeños mordiscones.

-Quiero que me beses…- respondió suavemente, dejándose llevar y con ambos ojos cerrados.

-¿en donde?- la provocó y levantó apenas, su rostro, para verla sonreír. Ella seguía con sus párpados cerrados.

-Aquí…- señaló su escote alto. Él se dirigió a donde estaba su índice, ligeramente apoyado. Besó ampliamente, la zona indicada- y… aquí- señaló el hueco de su clavícula. Él volvió a obedecer, dejando marcado en su piel, el beso más empalagoso- Aquí- mostró su cuello que luego fue saboreado por sus finos labios- y… aquí- mostró la comisura de sus labios.

Harry se detuvo allí unos segundos, degustando ahora sus labios con suavidad y sentido de cariño. No hizo falta más que apoyar sus labios en los de ella, para que la pelirroja misma comenzara a besarlo y abrazarlo más a sí. Luego sonrió.

-No le pedí que me besara ahí su escote alto. p ambos ojos poo de sus pau propia necesidad. Si se lo pensaba...ero, los acompañaba , señor- se burló en un susurro.

-No, ese lo he querido yo.

Ella misma comenzó a besarlo suavemente. Harry comprendía entonces, que de empezar algo, ella no lo detendría, y por más que adorara esa idea, no creía que fuera el momento. Momentos antes la había hallado vulnerable y, para esas alturas, él sabía que la confusión predominaba en la mente de la pequeña. Sabía que estaba confundida con toda esa situación. Y es verdad que él había pensado la situación tal cual sucedía, ella rogándole con sus besos, que no la dejara, que le grabara en su cuerpo, el amor que sus ojos transmitían. Pero no quería que, luego de estar con ella, ambos sintieran culpa y arrepentimiento. Por lo que sólo se limitó a abrazarla y besarla. Sabía que de empezar a acariciar su piel, no habría vuelta atrás. Él extendió el beso unos segundos más y luego se separó para verla. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrío, como preguntándole qué era lo que andaba mal. .

o, eso lo he querido yoen los de ella, para que la pelirroja misma comenzara a besarlo y abrazarlo m

-Hace un hermoso día afuera- le sonrió el morocho como si todo aquello no estuviera pasando- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar?

-De acuerdo- le sonrió también, aunque muy en el fondo sintió cierta frustración.

No era sólo el hecho de no tener un contacto, de hecho, cuando fue capaz de pensarlo, notó que hubiera sido un gran error todo aquello. Ella lo amaba pero como a un gran amigo. Y ¿cómo no? Si luego de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella y por su madre, no había nada que pudiera recriminársele. Claro que le tenía un enorme aprecio, pero ¿por qué confundir las cosas? De hecho, no era eso pero, que Harry hubiera tenido toda la intención de pasar a otro tipo de trato, el hecho de que hubiera tenido la iniciativa (lo cual había notado en sus ojos, cargados de deseo), y que luego se retractara de aquella manera, tan infantil o cobarde quizás, estaba carcomiéndole el cerebro. Claro que no intencionalmente, pero él, esa tarde, había logrado hacerla sentir la mujer más fea sobre la tierra (N.A: lamentablemente, nosotras las mujeres, somos así, cualquier cosa una tragedia).

Él tomo su mano y salieron del cuarto, borrando lo que la puerta de éste decía, y más tarde salieron de la casa. Se dirigieron al centro a comprar las cosas necesarias para el almuerzo. Caminaron en silencio, de la mano, mirando hacia el horizonte. Ambos se encontraban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry se reprochaba por siquiera intentar llegar tan lejos con ella. No es que no lo hubiera pensado nunca, por el contrario, desde que la vio por primera vez salir de su departamento, incluso cuando recibió su carta, ya se le había cruzado la idea varias veces, pero intentarlo… no, intentarlo era otro asunto. Intentar concretar con ella, algo como la relación sexual, cuando en realidad ella siempre le había repetido que aquello que tenían no era nada serio, era casi burlarse de ella. ¿Qué podría decirle él luego de todo aquello, si ella no consideraba serios, siquiera, sus besos?

Sacudió apenas su cabeza y salió del transe. La miró de reojo, y cuando vio que ella estaba tan ida como él, se volteó por completo a verla.

-¿en que piensas?- le preguntó el morocho, viendo como ella parecía sufrir un debate interno importante.

-Nada- solamente dijo.

Claro, si nada se le llamaba al despecho, si nada se llama a la angustia. Si nada se le llamaba incluso al hecho de desear constantemente ser tragada por la tierra por haberse ilusionado con él, si dentro de aquella definición entraba también, la idea de no actuar tanto las cosas y poner algo de sentimiento verdaderamente sentido. Si nada se le llama al reproche interno que se hacía desde hacía varios minutos, entonces si. Si, pensaba en nada.

-¿Segura?

-Tan segura como arrepentida- dijo más como para sí.

-¿Arrepentida? ¿por qué? ¿de qué?- Dios, ¿había dicho 'arrepentida' en voz alta?

-¿qué? Mmm… nada- volvieron a callar. _"Quizás no deba tomármelo tan personal, él parece no haberse percatado de nada"_.

-Que lindo día, ¿verdad?- cambió de tema al ver que nada conseguiría con preguntas. Él se empeñaba en encontrar el modo o el momento de pedir perdón, y ella, de no hablar del tema o, dejarlo de lado, mejor olvidarlo por completo.

-Es estupendo- Abrazó su brazo a lo que él la miró intrigado, para luego recibir, de la pelirroja, una sonrisa.

---

Cuando regresaron, con el tiempo justo para preparar la comida que les tocaba como deber, se pusieron en marcha, y mientras Harry pelaba y cortaba la cebolla y otros tipos de verdura, la pelirroja ponía la mesa para los integrantes de la familia. Ella posó la vista en su espalda y sonrió, volviendo a lo suyo.

Harry volteó a verla, tan bella mirando la mesa mientras ubicaba el único plato faltante. Observó cómo, un par de mechones, caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro. Sonrió. Ella alzó la vista y, como todas las veces, el contacto visual fue profundo e intimidador, pero como ambos ya se habían acostumbrado, simplemente se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿Listo hermanita?- preguntó Ron entrando a la cocina y sentándose en uno de los lugares.

-Si, glotón, pero espera a todos.

-Huele exquisito- Acotó Hermione sentándose al lado de su novio y tomando su mano.

-Hoy cocinó Harry, así que, el mérito es todo suyo- le sonrió al morocho.

-Bien…- entraron Bill, Fleur, Charly, Percy, los gemelos y los esposos Weasleys.

-Ya estamos todos, querido.

-Yo sirvo, Ma. Tú siéntate ¿si?

-Bien…

-Bueno y… ¿Qué hacemos por la tarde?

-Oh, em…- acotó Bill- Fleur y yo quedamos con unos amigos que viajan mañana. Es prácticamente incancelable.

-Si, George y yo debemos aparecernos un rato por la tienda, quizás hoy sea el mejor momento.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, supongo que…- dijo Ginny siendo interrumpida por la castaña.

-Ronald y yo, pues… mis padres nos invitaron a cenar, de hecho Harry, dicen que hace mucho no los ves, también dijo- dirigiéndose a Molly- que les encantarían que se unieran a nosotros esta noche.

-No lo sé, cielo… Arthur, ¿Qué dices?

-Que me encantaría.

-Entonces diles a tus padres que nos veremos esta noche y con mucho placer.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Harry miró a Ginny- Tú y yo debemos organizar algo por nuestra cuenta.

-Lo siento, Har… pero la verdad es que ya tengo planes.

-¿qué?- la miró atónito. Ella sonrió.

-Es broma. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Por la noche estaremos todos ¿verdad?

-Eso creemos.

-Bien, no se diga más, buen provecho.

---

Todo parecía complotarse en contra de la voluntad de ambos. Si esperaban poder escaparse de sus propios impulsos, detrás de los miembros de su familia y las actividades que realizaran, se equivocaron. Ambos se habían quedado completamente solos en la madriguera, luego de que todos partieran a sus respectivos compromisos. Harry y ella se miraron.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Ahora me harás un rico té- dijo la pelirroja- y luego te invito al cine a ver una linda película.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Un lugar lleno de gente, con algo 'interesante' que hacer, y que absorbiera todos los pensamientos que pudieran tener del otro. Esperó que resultara mejor así.

La película no fue tan linda como ella había prometido. Ambos salieron del cine, a la media hora, casi dormidos y algo mareados.

Al aparecerse en la casa, subieron al cuarto dando por sentado que dormirían la siesta toda la tarde, juntos. Se acosaron tras quitarse el calzado y las prendas más incómodas.

-Bueno…- Harry la abrazó por la espalda, cobijando su cuerpo.

-Pero lo hemos intentado ¿no?

-Si, no es nuestra culpa que la película fuera aburrida.

-Ni que ya no tengamos edad para estas cosas- ambos sonrieron y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Él ya estaba durmiéndose, o eso creyó ella, al notar lo pausado de su respiración.

-Perdón- dijo como entre sueños. Ella, extrañada, volteó a penas para ver por encima de su hombro, que él dormía.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin mucha esperanza de obtener respuesta. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él, o quizás su subconsciente.

-Por abusar de ti.

Definitivamente Ginny no entendía nada de aquello que a él parecía atormentarlo. ra ver por encima de su hombro, que tes sonrieonse el calzadoo mareados. respectivos compromisos. Harry y ella se miNo sabía si le correspondía, a ella, calmar su conciencia, o dejarlo dormir. Acarició su brazo, que la rodeaba por la cintura.

-¿Quieres hablar?- le preguntó ella. Sólo pudo percibir cómo él se negaba con la cabeza y perdía poco a poco la conciencia, hasta que por fin relajó los brazos a su alrededor, y se percató que ya no podrían hablar de más nada.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Primero que nada, quiero pedir perdón por la calidad del capítulo anterior, a decir verdad... lo había guardado bien, pero el server mío tiene problemas cuando público, a veces y... degenera un par de paralabras, les agrega símbolos o sílabas... sepan disculpar si vuelve a suceder. **_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a todos los reviews hermosos... son la mejor inspiracion de un autor :). Disfruten y... sepan disculpar lo lento del proceso de escritura. La facultad no me deja ni respirar... pero no los olvido. Muchas gracias!.**_

_**Capítulo 12**__**: **__** Puesta en escena: Intímame.**_

Tras despertar de la prolongada siesta, ambos se sonrieron y, notaron que había algo raro en aquellas sonrisas. Ella había despertado de lo que parecía un sueño prolongado y, no solo eso, sino también con una nueva sensación. Al ver ese par de ojos verdes, no vio la dulzura, la amistad que a diario encontraba allí. No vio en sus ojos al amigo que amaba por ayudarla en todo ese asunto. No. Al ver sus ojos, vio a la persona que tantas veces había soñado tener, o mejor dicho, recuperar. Tuvo la sensación de ver a 'Harry', su novio de la adolescencia. Vio al Harry que amaba por el simple hecho de ser el hombre de sus sueños, por haberse enamorado tantas veces.

Lo había sentido como un nuevo despertar. Despertar y sentir que el amor, el enamoramiento, había vuelto; que ya no era una burda ilusión, una estúpida actuación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué? No dije nada.

-Lo sé, no estoy loco. Pregunto porque me miras de esa forma. Es extraña, nunca me miraste así.

-Lo siento.

-No me disgusta esa mirada, de hecho, me gusta, es sólo que no sé qué significa.

-Significa que…- _'recordé lo que se siente amarte platónicamente, Harry'_- Significa que aún estoy dormida- él sonrió.

Y con esa sonrisa se aseguró un espacio extremadamente inmenso, en su corazón. Un espacio que nadie jamás reemplazaría.

-Será mejor que bajemos, Molly llegará pronto y no hemos cocinado nada.

-Mis padres cenarán con los Granger, hoy ¿recuerdas?

-Es verdad. Entonces- se levantó y tomó su mano para que lo imitara- te cocinaré a ti.

-Yo prefiero que no me coman.

-Muy chistosa- sonrió.

Ella abrazó su cuello, como si aquel trato que hacía un par de días llevaban, se hubiera vuelto completamente normal y estuviera respaldado por el consentimiento del amor de ambos. Pero la verdad era otra. La verdad era que ella comenzaba a no poder evitar ciertos impulsos que él lograba generarle. Como si cada vez que estuvieran juntos, él necesitara saber que lo amaba con inmensidad, no sólo con palabras, sino también con sus caricias, sus abrazos, incluso sus miradas. Aquel insignificante impulso demostrativo, sorprendió levemente al morocho. Dado a que el día anterior habían pasado por un pequeño malentendido y, casi un grave error, lo que menos esperaba Harry, era ser tratado con excesos. Aún así, no lo discutió. Algo dentro suyo le imploraba que no se confundiera él, ni la hiciera malinterpretar los hechos a ella. Pero otra parte de sí, rogaba que ella fuera invadida por la misma confusión que lo caracterizaba en aquel momento. Rogaba que ella no creyera que eso era un farsa.

Optó por besarla. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, besarse era lo único que estaban haciendo esos días, y no lo hacían mal. Prefirió no extender aquello por el bien de ambos. Pero cuando él quiso separarse y no volver a aquel beso, tan trascendente, ella lo retuvo, prolongando el contacto la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

-Te amo, Harry- profundizó el contacto visual. Supo así, que su mirada jamás volvería a ser la misma. ¿Cómo desentenderse de aquel reconocimiento? Ella lo amaba. Lo AMABA. ¿Cómo callar la conciencia o retroceder los pasos de la mente? Su subconsciente ya había llegado a la conclusión hacía mucho tiempo, pero el conciente se lo había demostrado aquella tarde. Su mirada ahora sería tan sincera como reveladora. Sólo deseaba no ser descubierta.

-Y yo a ti, Gin- _'Lo bueno' _pensó la pelirroja_ 'es que no tendré que fingir no sentir nada por él. Y mis hermanos seguro van a creerlo real'._

Sin embargo, no le resultaba fácil. Ella desgraciadamente, esperaba alguna señal de su parte, pero lo único que lograba eran unos cuantos _'te amo'_. No era que no le gustaran, pero no eran iguales que los suyos. Él lo decía por amistad, probablemente por compromiso y hasta quizás, lástima. Y ella, que solía decirlo por amistad, ahora no dejaba de despojarse de pedazos de su corazón en aquellas palabras.

-¿Sabes qué me gustaría?- él la miró inquisitivamente- No despegarnos de la cama. Tener un gran pote de helado y…

-Puede hacerse- sonrió.

-Si ¿Y de dónde sacaremos el helado?

-Sólo dame un segundo- desapareció sin aviso.

-¿Har?- miró para todos lados, sorprendida. Luego detuvo su vista en el cielo gris, y en lo pronto que había anochecido, o lo mucho que habían dormido. Miró su reloj- Pero si son las cinco- El cuarto retumbó ante el estruendoso trueno que explotó fuera de la madriguera, el cual generó un pequeño sobresalto en su armoniosa postura- Eso explica todo. No hubo un segundo trueno sin que empezara, el cielo, a llorar gruesas gotas de agua. Harry volvió a aparecer.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Como siempre.

-Pero valió la pena. Te traje el helado.

-¿De menta?- preguntó saltando sobre el colchón, emocionada.

-Y de dulce de leche, como te gusta. Estoy aprendiendo ¿no?

-Diría que acabas de recibirte- le regaló su mejor sonrisa- Eres un sol.

-Podrías darme algo como agradecimiento, ¿no?- la miró provocativamente.

-¿te refieres, además de mi compañía?

-Sabes que no me alcanza. De ti, siempre querré más. Ella volvió a sonreír- ¿Y bien?

Harry apoyó el pote de helado en la mesita y se cruzó de brazos, aún de pie al lado de la cama, en una postura expectante, en la cual ella entendió que él esperaba más. Ella se arrodilló sobre el colchón y se acercó a la cornisa del mismo, con suaves y sensuales movimientos. Clavó su mirada en sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda, mientras con sus manos recorrió la silueta de su cuerpo con una mueca que reflejaba, mitad broma, mitad expectativa.

-¿Qué clase de trato esperas?- preguntó escalando su cuerpo hasta quedar a su misma altura, pero aún arrodillada en el colchón.

-El mejor que puedas darme- ella le sonrió sensualmente y colocó ambas manos en donde los brazos del morocho se cruzaban a la altura de su tórax.

-Entonces sólo… relájate- lo miraba profundamente- déjate llevar por mí y…- descruzó sus brazos y los dirigió a su propia espalda rodeando su cintura- abrázame…- se acercó lentamente, extasiándolo con su perfume que su cuerpo desplegaba- Dime… ¿cuán caro fue el helado?- él sonrió.

-¡Oh!, el más caro, créeme.

-Entonces ¿se paga con un beso?- lo miró por última vez hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un excepcional y desinteresado beso. Ninguno tan lento, tan pasional. Ninguno tan expresivo como aquel. No hicieron falta palabras o miradas. La tensión sexual no necesitaba otro lenguaje más que aquel beso. Se deseaban incansablemente. No importaba el porqué ni si era correcto, o qué pasaría después. Ninguno soportaba más aquel suplicio de no tenerse, no sentirse. Ya no era por 'mamá'. Era por ellos, por sus deseos mejor escondidos, por sus sentimientos mejor disimulados. Era por amor. Por el imposible amor que se tenían. No importó ya nada más que sus labios mezclándose a un ritmo ameno, nada más que el jugueteo de sus lenguas. Nunca importó nada más que ellos dos.

Estaba ya prolongándose demasiado el contacto, cuando otro desorbitante estruendo invadió el cuarto. Este hecho sobresaltó suavemente su ser, rompiendo el contacto perfecto. Él la miró confundido. Ella parecía querer separarse del abrazo, pero Harry se opuso estrechándola más a sí, sintiendo el calor inconfundible que del deseo emanaba en ambos cuerpos. La sensualidad había desaparecido, al igual que el momento oportuno.

-Bueno- dijo intentando empujarlo suavemente- ¿comemos helado?- pero claramente sin éxito.

El clima estaba arruinado. Ginevra Weasley era una chica de la cual había que aprovechar sus momentos de seducción, porque una vez perdidos, volvía a ser la inocente Ginny. No importó. El morocho la devoraba con la vista, con las manos, incluso hasta con la respiración.

-No- dijo simplemente y volvió a besar sus labios. Ella no encontró la fuerza para oponerse.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el colchón sin ningún contratiempo. Él parecía no ceder ante nada. Era lo suficientemente determinado como para dejar pasar ciertas oportunidades, y esa, resultaba ser la mejor de un gran período de tiempo. Aquello no se regía por la razón, no por el corazón, ahora actuaba sólo por deseo. Calló su conciencia. Optó por no preguntarse qué sería lo correcto o cómo iba a manejarse después para con ella. Simplemente dio pase libre a sus manos, y luego pensaría. Sólo sabía que quería hundir en ella todas sus pasiones, sus mejores emociones. Quería dejarlo todo en ella y así olvidarse de su propia existencia.

La besó. La besó como nunca había podido besar a nadie, porque nadie merecía esos besos que sólo ella estimulaba. Nadie, ajeno a su pequeña figura, podría inspirarle lo mismo que ella lograba sustraer de su interior. La saboreó bajo su propio cuerpo. La estimuló a sentir lo que a él mismo lo extasiaba. Una vez sobre el colchón, ambos dejaron sus preocupaciones y pensamientos. Sólo aquel momento resultaba importante.

Harry se ubicó encima de la pelirroja. De ninguna manera la dejaría tomar el control porque la conocía lo suficiente como para temer que, ante cualquier duda o suceso, ella rompiera el contacto. Él no la dejaría escapar otra vez. No podía esconder más esos perversos deseos de tenerla. No la dejaría ir. No sin antes llevar a cabo todo lo que su mente le dictaba que le hiciera.

La lluvia se tornó continua, los truenos constantes, y los relámpagos más vistosos. El clima se volvía cada vez peor, el cielo se caía a pedazo a pedazo, dejando gruesos surcos en el suelo, y secos sonidos en el techo. Pero adentro del único cuarto habitado de la madriguera, aquello no era más que un excitante incentivo de la pasión y la fantasía.

-Harry...- suspiró, previendo lo que sucedería.

-¿Qué sucede, hermosa?- le preguntó por simple cordialidad. Aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo se concentraba en sus besos.

-Esto… esto no está bien.

-Lo sé, el clima es una locura- sonrió entre sus labios.

-Hablo en serio- lo separó a penas- esto no es normal.

-¿Vas a perderte esta hermosa lluvia?

-No, sólo no quiero…- se detuvo- no sé si…

-Cierra los ojos- le sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Gin… Cierra los ojos por favor, hay algo que quiero hacer, ¿puedo?- ella, confundida, cerró sus párpados.

Harry tomó las manos que la pelirroja tenía en su pecho para mantener la distancia, y las besó húmedamente, para luego dejarlas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle al oído.

-Te amo, Ginny. Te amo con una inmensidad sobrenatural, con una posesividad enfermiza, pero te amo- besó sus párpados y se separó unos centímetros, de ella. Era el espacio ideal para desabotonar su camisa muy lentamente. Ella no objetó nada. Sólo atinaba a suspirar por cada botón que descubría un espacio de su piel, y por cada roce torpe e intencionado que las manos del morocho ocasionaban a lo largo de su osadía- Tienes la piel más hermosa que haya acariciado jamás.

Ginny no encontró el valor para negarse a aquellas sensaciones, ni mucho menos, la voluntad para hacerlo. Simplemente disfrutó de ser su objeto aquella tarde nublada. Quizás para maquillar aquel efímero amor, y que pareciera pasión, deseo. Para que, al cada roce torpe e intencionado, que el morocho ermizaroPero adentro del a mejor de un gran per{iceder a su cuerpo y deseos, él no sospechara del amor que sentía. Disfrazar el cariño pareció mejor idea que ocultarlo.

Sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos, en la resaca de los besos, cayó en cuenta que la cosa iba por mal camino. Aún con los ojos cerrados sintió cómo estaba entregada a lo que el morocho deseaba de ella. Notó cómo, su camisa ya estaba abierta de par en par, e imaginó que, en aquel instante de silencio, él la observaba. De pronto sintió esa emoción que su inconciente intentaba reprimirle desde que todo había empezado hacía varias semanas. Sintió una extraña sensación de remordimiento, se sentía traidora por el sólo hecho de usar la enfermedad crónica de su madre, como excusa para sus propios placeres carnales. Y justo cuando iba a abandonarlo todo, sintió un escalofrío en su estómago y humedad en su abdominal, a la altura de su ombligo. La sensación se extendía copiosamente a lo largo de su torso, hasta el cuello. Le costó unos segundos más comprender que no era sólo escalofrío, sintió una humedad característica de… Y se sintió en las nubes dos segundos después de perder la racionalidad, cuando los labios del morocho recorrieron la misma línea de helado sobre su cuerpo, a besos. Era casi un pecado sentir esa lujuria que, ni siquiera era suya sino ajena, más bien de Harry.

El morocho hundió sus labios donde posaba el helado de dulce de leche, a lo alto de su ombligo. Jamás hubiera creído cuán fanático de aquella crema, podría ser.

Se ocupó de cada zona bañada de helado, como si fuera única, hasta que nada más quedara. Se ocupó de cada zona volviéndola erógena. Ninguno fue capaz de pensar, las neuronas enloquecidas por esas nuevas sensaciones, se negaban a funcionar acorde a lo establecido. De pronto, Harry, notó como aquel era el mejor de los sabores; su cálido y perfumado cuerpo, mezclado con la liquidez y el frío del helado, haciendo de aquel, el mejor postre que cualquier chef soñaría lograr.

No hizo más falta que aquello para la estimulación del morocho. Su mente y, sobretodo, su cuerpo, parecieron olvidarse del pasado, de quién era ella, de porqué estaban juntos, para cobrar propio pensamiento y desearla desnuda.

Cuando quiso notarlo, no había nada más en su tersa y blanca piel, que él pudiera lamer. Sólo había dejado el rastro de sus besos y un camino en su cuerpo, algo colorado por las pequeñas succiones recibidas.

"_Esto es demasiado bueno para que termine…"_

"_Pelirroja deja que te toque, no podría tolerar un segundo más sin tu cuerpo."_

-Har, aguarda…- corrió su rostro cuando quiso besarla. Él no se molestó, siguió con su cuello.

-Gin, no arruines la diversión.

-Pero…- él se pegó más a su cuerpo, para que ella sintiera la erección que era imposible ocultar.

-Te ruego no nos hagas esto… intentémoslo- le susurraba- sólo hoy, quiero…- la despojó completamente de su camisa, con delicadeza- amarte. Porque te amo, Ginny- Ella optó por finiquitar el tema.

-No quieres que arruine la diversión, dices… bien- Escurrió sus manos con torpeza fingida por su piel hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón- Si eso es lo que quieres, Potter…- lo abrió con rudeza y cambió de posiciones- Diversión tendrás.

Fue suficiente. Tenerla trabajando para él y sus pecaminosos deseos, era perverso y fantasioso, pero ella estaba allí, por propio mérito, y aparentemente dispuesta a todo. No se sentía orgulloso de las emociones que lo invadían, pero eran casi un instinto aquellos pensamientos oscuros.

Esta nueva Ginny no paraba de fascinarlo; era ruda, salvaje y, en cierta medida, inocentemente sexy. Los suspiros que resonaban en el cuarto eran innegablemente el producto de la pasión mejor oculta en ambos.

Ella le quitó el pantalón, dejándolo con la fina prenda interior de algodón, y rozando su entrepierna en cada paso. Él, desde abajo, no fue capaz de hacer grandes cosas, más que coordinar unos torpes manotazos y sacar de en medio su estorbosa pollera. Aún con las manos en sus muslos, la presionó contra su cuerpo, en el exacto lugar en donde sus sexos encajaban.

Jadeó inesperadamente al sentir, entre sus piernas, el mayor mérito del morocho, enloqueciéndola. Como el efecto del alcohol; los besos, las caricias y los roces de Harry, habían desinhibido todo su organismo y extasiado todos sus sentidos.

La locura por la que eran sometidos sus instintos, sólo podía ser consecuente de la perversidad que sentían por el otro. Llegó el punto en el cual les dolía no sentirse en completa sintonía, lo cual los aceleraba aún más. Ginny intentó apurar los 'trámites', pero la remera de Harry no cedía. Por su parte, él parecía no darse cuenta al no poder controlarse de envolver los pechos de la pelirroja con sus labios. Este juego de manos la aceleró aún más, desesperándola. Arrancó sin más la remera del torso del morocho, desgarrándola.

-Har…- pronunció en un pequeño gemido- quiero…- volvió a gemir al sentir como, sus pezones era mordidos suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres, linda?- preguntó sensualmente mientras sus labios seguían un recorrido recto hasta llegar a su cuello y succionarlo con lujuria.

-Sentirte- suspiró- quiero sentirte, Harry- arqueó por impulso su espalda, para pegar su cuerpo al suyo. La fricción entre aquellos cuerpos, separados únicamente por dos finas prendas, parecía entonces, ser la esencia de la vida.

Harry no supo manejar más la situación, la abrazó a sí y cambió nuevamente su posición y jerarquía en el asunto. Mientras seguía explorándola, se detuvo con la vista para observarla. Aquella inocencia característica suya, ahora se encontraba plasmada únicamente en su rostro que, generalmente pálido, ahora se encontraba con las mejillas teñidas de un rubor consecuente del desenfreno pasional, casi histérico.

Con suaves movimientos removió la última prenda que tapaba su cuerpo. Al observarla, no le fue posible evitar una mayor motivación para el cuerpo y la razón. Ella, con una sobredosis de vergüenza momentánea, atrapó en sus labios, los de él, y se perdió nuevamente en el contacto. Ella misma bajó sus manos hasta despojarlo de la última prenda que a él lo protegía.

Y fue entonces cuando ambos notaron, concientemente, que era algo más. Algo más importante para esconder que un deseo o una erección. Era algo más importante, parecido al amor.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron con brutalidad. Parecían desquiciados. Aún en medio de toda esa fricción, no llegaba el placer. Ambos sabían que el otro no soportaba más aquella tortura, pero fue Harry quien avanzó. Se colocó entre sus pequeñas piernas mientras la degustaba de boca completa. Y sin aviso o cautela, se adentró en su cuerpo con una única y profunda embestida. Ambos dejaron escapar un leve gritito, mezcla de la sorpresa y el placer. Explorarse de esa manera, no tenía piedad en ellos. La pelirroja presionaba sus ojos, como si abrirlos le fuera a doler, y descargaba el dolor de las embestidas, ya más continuas, en la presión que ejercían sus puños cerrados. Tenía aferrado a ellos, las sábanas, las cuales parecían anestesiar un poco, o amortiguar aquel torrente de pasión.

Ninguno controlaba sus impulsos, por ello mismo, Harry nunca se percató de la dureza de sus movimientos, sino hasta que Ginny produjo un pequeño suspiro cerca de su oído, que delataba la cantidad de gritos que estaban siendo reprimidos. Entonces también se percató de que la pelirroja descargaba la reciente energía, en las sábanas, volviéndola un desperdicio. La besó arrastradamente y volvió a adentrarse en ella, pero cuando quiso descargar aquel pequeño dolor, él puso su mano sobre sus puños como pidiéndole que los relajase.

-Aquí no- le dijo simplemente, y ubicó sus manos alrededor de su propia espalda- deja tus huellas aquí- le suplicó sensualmente.

Ella comprendió, pero no lo demostró sino hasta que el morocho volvió, a aquellos movimientos, desenfrenados. Como consecuencia, sus uñas se enterraron en su espalda, dejando la huella de unos momentos que no les correspondían.

-Te necesito- Le dijo Harry, como quien decía 'hola'- y también necesitaba esto, Gin- suspiró cuando comenzó a besar su cuello. _"Sólo espero que no te olvides de esta tarde cuando todo esto haya llegado a su fin"_ pensó para sí, como elevando una plegaria.

Poco a poco la pasión fue tocando un límite y llegando a su fin. Aquello había resultado ser demasiado para una tarde. Los sentimientos que se removieron, el nacimiento de nuevas dudas… ahora era imposible acallar la mente y pedirle que no cuestionara, que se olvidara de todas las ideas que se formularon durante el contacto, y que volviera a su anterior estado de conciencia.

Aquello también había resultado ser mucho mejor de lo pensado por ambos, y lo que menos querían era que llegara a un fin. Pero, como todo lo que por suerte comienza, por desgracia se termina.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados bajo las sábanas, viendo caer la lluvia a través de la ventana. No dijeron nada para no enfrentar aquello que los dos temían, y era la excusa por la cual se habían dejado llevar. Aquel era el preciso momento en el que la pelirroja debía fortalecerse y ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Ella debía guardar su sonrisa soñadora y alegre, para reemplazarla por una cínica y desalmada, que le permitiera aclarar que aquello no había sido en serio, que nada significaba y que no pretendiera tomarla por una tonta enamorada. Tenía que enojarse con él por alguna estúpida razón y decirle, con esa ira, que él no era nada para ella más que un socio, y que aquello no era nada más que un trámite.

Pero Harry pospuso su deber por varios minutos cuando, sin más, tomó el pote de helado y comenzó a comer de él, de a cucharadas. Ella clavó su mirada en él, quizás desafiante, quizás… divertida.

-¿Qué?, me agarró hambre- soltó como excusa de niño malcriado- ¡OH!, ¿tú querías un poco?- le acercó una cucharada y, cuando estuvo por comerla, se la quitó y la adentró en su boca. Ella lo miró atónita- ¡Oh!, lo siento, es que como dijiste nada, no sabia si de verdad querías o no- le sonrió.

-Pues si. De hecho quiero un poco, ¿vas a convidarme?

-Claro- hundió la cuchara y, al sacarla del pote, simuló que entraría en sus labios nuevamente, para luego adentrarla en los suyos.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- él la besó dejando que probara el sabor del helado desde su boca, y la sensación de besarlo cuando aún sus labios estaban fríos.

-Para que me ruegues, Ginny- le susurró- me encanta cuando tú me ruegas.

-Pero yo no nací para rogar. Yo ordeno.

-¿Y tienes éxito?

-Más del que te imaginas.

-Muéstrame.

-No perdería mi tiempo contigo. Además, se me fueron las ganas- continuó observando hacia la ventana.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes- dejó el pote sobre la mesita, a un costado.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijeron la primera vez que me acosté con alguien?- cambió de tema y volvió a mirarlo profundamente a los ojos.

-No, ¿qué? ¿Lo genial que fue? ¿Lo asombrosa que eres?

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Tú dirías eso?- lo miró el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Podría si te portaras bien.

-Pero no sería una opinión parcial.

-Pero si valdría la pena- le guiñó un ojo- Dime, ¿qué te dijeron?

-Mis defectos.

-¿En serio?- ella afirmó- ha de ser un gay, seguro.

-No- sonrió- ni cerca.

-¿Y cuales supuso que fueron?

-Uno sólo…- ella se giró para ubicarse encima de él y trepar provocativamente por su cuerpo- dijo que complacía demasiado y jamás tomaba las riendas- la miraba enloquecido.

-¿Y dices que no fue un gay quien te lo dijo?- dijo con ironía.

-Eso estoy diciéndote.

-Pues para mí, tiene la insignia de gay por todos lados- ella sonrió.

-Dime, Harry- se acercó a sus labios seductoramente- ¿Cómo se supone que responda a una crítica así? ¿Qué debí haber hecho?- él estaba en una especie de transe, entre la locura y la perdición.

-Creo que debiste dejarlo tirado y aparecer en mi cama. Esa clase de cosas no se critican en mi cama- se acercó como para besarlo, pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros.

-Creo que lo tendré en cuenta de aquí en adelante, ¿Tú que crees?

-Yo te pediría que por favor lo tengas en cuenta- rodeo su nuca y la acercó para besarla con cierta desesperación. Luego de extender unos segundos el beso, ella se separó apenas. Sonrió, él continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Me refería a lo otro. ¿Qué crees acerca de mi defecto? ¿Es verdad?- él, ya más calmado, la miró intrigado.

-¿Qué complaces?- ella afirmó- en realidad no sabría decirte, creo que no he dejado que pasara todo lo que tenía que pasar. Quizás tengas que adornar mis sábanas unos cuantos meses más- ella sonrió.

-Te pregunto en serio.

-Puede ser- dijo- pero no lo catalogaría como un defecto- sonrió con picardía.

Ginny lo besó con un dejo de pasión y, entre besos, sólo formuló.

-Pásame el helado- atacando nuevamente su boca. Él extendió la mano y se lo entregó, ella lo tomó y luego volvió a su lugar- ien.

gio ?

ciojos. La conversaciboca, y la sensacinza, por desgracia se termina. rior estado de concienciadaste dije que conseguiría un poco…

-¿Qué? ¿de que?- preguntó aún algo embobado.

-De helado… yo no ruego, ordeno.

CONTINUARA…

(Dividí el capítulo en dos porque sino no llegaba a publicarlo y… la verdad es que ya lo había prometido para hoy. No quise demorarlo más… Ojalá les haya gustado)


	13. Chapter 13

(lo lamento se habia subido cortado asi que elimine el anterior y este es el de verdad... muchas gracias por avisar)... ahi va en serio.

_Hola cariñosos amigos de la red. Lamento haberlos dejado colgados UN MES COMPLETO, lo sé me di cuenta cada día. Estoy en época de parciales y finales y, la verdad es que se me complican los horarios, bueno… la misma excusa de siempre, ya les debe de cansar, no hay excusa, PUNTO. También vengo con la típica excusa de que "corte el capítulo porque sino no podía subirlo hoy", pero creo que mañana tengo un tiempito y, aunque no prometo nada, quizás pueda escapar de mis obligaciones y subir lo que siga. Estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic, aparentemente les gusta tanto como a mí, quizás más, lo cual me apabulla. Todavía no lo termino en papel, pero tiene para unos cuantos capítulos más… ojalá no se aburran y me dejen ustedes en banda a mí jaja.._

_Con respecto a los reviews, siempre muy agradecida. Aprecio enormemente que se tomen la molestia de leerme y, sobre todo de escribirme, me encanta!. Intenté responderlos todos, a quien le haya fallado pido extra disculpa. Y a los demás, simplemente no están registrados y no tengo forma de agradecerles más que por aquí.. Bueno, basta de cháchara. Les toca a ustedes leer. Yo por hoy cumplí gustosa… Ahora me voy a adelantar una entrega para mañana tener libre por fin y quizás escribirles. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.. Cariñosamente. Ceci-. _

_**Capítulo 13**__**: **__**PUESTA EN ESCENA; Acantilado de emociones**_

Ambos se habían pasado la tarde entre libros, charlas, hasta en juegos de cartas, pero sin jamás salir de la cama. Aquella había resultado ser la consigna inicial para el entero transcurso de la tarde. Se instalaron en ella como potus a la tierra. Estando entre risas y cartas, ella lo besó acostándose encima de él. Poco después, se separó.

-¿Har?

-¿si?

-Creo que llegó el momento de que hablemos seriamente- él afirmó- Quiero aclarar que…- no había nada que aclarar, había cosas que ocultar- que… todo esto lo estamos haciendo por mamá ¿recuerdas?- volvió a afirmar- Las prácticas y todo esto también. Y sé que esto removió ciertos sentimientos en ambos, pero…- debía ocultar todo eso. Sabía que para él no había sido lo mismo que resultó para ella. Pero, ¿entonces por qué no dejaba que él dijera la parte cruda de la realidad?

-Tranquila- la previno- no removió nada en mí, Gin- dijo con un tono que, a la pelirroja, le sonó demasiado crudo- Yo soy y seré siempre el mismo- Esto generó cierta mueca de angustia en ella- Es que, sé todas las excusas que tienes para mí, créeme. Pero no vas a negarme que estamos jugando con fuego. Gin, ambos conocemos las consecuencias de esto.

-Pero es mi madre, Harry. Y si es el riesgo que debo correr, y para ello cuento con tu ayuda, entonces no se discute.

-Claro que cuentas con mi ayuda… sólo no quiero herirte. No soportaría que salieras herida con todo esto.

-No- mintió- No lo haré. De hecho, ninguno lo hará… Además- sonrió- si no ha removido nada en ti, entonces este juego no tiene consecuencias.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿no te molesta seguir jugando conmigo?- la abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó más a sí.

-Quiere decir que jugaré más de lo que crees, al fin y al cabo… todo esto debe parecer real ¿no?- sonrió y lo besó.

---

-Eres la durmiente más bella de todas- le susurró observándola dormir- eso sin contar que estás desnuda y eres completamente sensual- ella sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Que baboso eres. Si quieres algo de mí, sólo dilo, no me halagues.

-¿Qué más podría querer yo? En estos días me has dado todo lo que puede querer una persona. Y cuando nos casemos, no habrá más reclamos, sólo procura no privarme de ti, y todo será estupendo.

-¿Por qué de pronto eres tan romántico y cursi?- lo miró fijamente- me encanta que lo seas, pero… me siento inferior a ti cuando lo eres. Quizás nunca pueda ser como tú, ni darte lo que mereces.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- la reprochó. Besó su frente fraternalmente- tú eres más de lo que yo merezco, por algo las cosas se dieron así y nuestro casamiento es fingido, o al menos, obligatorio. O ¿Acaso crees que, de merecerte hoy, esto sería esta farsa?

-No voy a fingir cuado me case contigo, y tú dijiste lo mismo.

-Porque creo que sería lo mejor, pero tú no tienes que resignarte a mi decisión.

-No me resigno, de verdad. Ya voy a haber fingido demasiado para entonces. Ese día iré como si fuera mi propia boda, como si fuera la única.

-No sé si la única, pero será la primera- le sonrió- y será especial.

-Nunca habré terminado de saldar mi deuda contigo. Har, todo esto es tan inmenso… yo no sabría cómo….

-¡Shh!, no vuelvas con eso. Ya te dije que esto no es un favor para ninguno de los dos. Tu madre y tú, se merecen mucho más que mis esfuerzos y, sin embargo, no lo hago por ustedes. Esto lo hago por mí, para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de lo que en verdad importa. Yo, que tanto velé por una familia, llegado el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto, me aferré a mi trabajo. Todo esto me hizo darme cuenta de lo importante que es tener una familia. De lo mucho que deseo mi propia familia.

-Ya la tendrás- le sonrió cómplice- Y será la familia más afortunada del planeta por tenerte como su protector.

-Significaría todo para mí.

-Lo que te mereces. Despreocúpate, el destino es justo. Tendrás tu parte, pronto- Cuanto deseó ella misma, formar parte de aquel destino del que le hablaba tan segura. Ambos se miraron unos segundos. Harry no pudo evitar cuestionar sus ojos y, entender una sola cosa.

-Eres genial. ¡Bah!, como si no lo supieras.

-¿Por qué eso pareciera frustrarte?

-Por no poder tenerte- soltó sin más- Porque eres tan genial como inalcanzable para un perdedor como yo.

-¡Harry!- lo reprendió. Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos- Tú ya me tienes, más que cualquier otra persona me ha tenido- apoyó su frente en la de él- el hecho de vivir todo esto, ya te da cierto poder sobre mí. De hecho, creo que eres quien mejor me conoce, y no hay mayor ventaja que esa.

-Sólo quisiera que todo lo demás desaparezca- suspiró cerrando los ojos, cansado de sí- ¿qué tan egoísta puede ser eso?

-No podría contestar con objetividad, a menudo me sucede lo mismo- le sonrió- ¿ayudaría si te beso?

-Nunca está de más- se aferró a ella en un abrazo y fue besado con ternura y fraternidad.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Harry, en desmedida.

-Eso está bien, después de todo, nos casaremos ¿no?

-Prometo no discutirte tanto cuando seas mi esposa- ella sonrió.

-Mejor, porque soy muy terca.

El beso que le siguió a la conversación, se extendió tanto como fueron capaces de dejar de respirar, como si el otro fuera su atmósfera creadora de vida y, aquel beso, el elemento esencial para la supervivencia; el oxígeno.

-Gin, es hora de que bajemos.

-¿Qué tan grave sería que no lo hiciéramos?

-Lo suficiente como para generar polémica.

-¿Por qué no nos escapamos?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa infantil- Mi ventana es grande, y es solo un piso- dijo con emoción.

-Amor…- acarició su mejilla- no tenemos dieciséis. Nosotros no escapamos. Si queremos irnos, simplemente podemos irnos.

-Pero no sería emocionante.

-Además, estamos aquí por tu madre, ella nos necesita y tú a ella. Yo, por el contrario, siempre estaré, puedes disfrutarme en cualquier otro momento.

-Si, tienes razón- sonrió y besó sus labios- Pero- se detuvo- otro momento es esta noche, ¿verdad?

-Claro ¿Qué creías?- sonrió.

---

-Molly, ¿hoy que nos toca?

-¡oh!, pensé que jamás bajarían. Bueno, no hay mucho por hacer.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Bueno, es que a ustedes les tocaba arreglar lo que faltara en la casa, pero no hay más nada que arreglar.

-¿entonces?- preguntó Harry.

-Entonces, salgan a divertirse muchachos.

-Eso no es justo- Acotó Ron, con el mismo gesto de reprobación que ponía de adolescente- aquí hay preferencia mamá.

-Pero queremos pasar el tiempo contigo- se quejó la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo? ¿No se cansaron ya de mí?- ambos negaron con la cabeza- Preferiría que hicieran algo productivo como, los preparativos para la boda. ¿Por qué no compran alguna de las cosas que faltan, que resulta que son las más importantes? Faltan unas pocas semanas y aún no han pensado nada.

-¿Pocas semanas?- se miraron- Ma, ¿para qué fecha arreglaste?

-22 de Junio, por supuesto.

-¿Qué? ¡Gracias por avisar!

-No hubo mucho tiempo, era eso o dentro de dos años. No entiendo porque, al llegar el verano todos se casan. De todas formas, dejen de preocuparse, ya esta casi todo arreglado, solo faltan sus cosas personales, ya saben… Trajes, peinados, maquillaje, bla bla bla. Pero de eso sólo tú entiendes cariño- tomó la mano de su hija.

-Pero…

-Molly tiene razón, Gin- la abrazó por la cintura- no nos hace falta nada más, sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Exacto- afirmó Molly.

-De acuerdo…- Lo miró- Parece que iremos a Londres.

---

Caminaban por las ostentosas calles de Londres hacía ya media hora. Tenían las manos entrecruzadas, los pies hinchados y ni una sola bolsa comercial colgada del hombro. Aquellas calles estaban pensadas para conseguir todo lo necesario para la organización de eventos sociales. Ambos transitaban por la vereda de la mano, aparentando ser novios y prometidos, para todo el resto de las personas que allí aparecieran, tan felices como ellos dos.

-¿Qué quieres ver primero?- Le preguntó él, caballerosamente, presionando levemente la mano que le había tomado con gran iniciativa.

-Lo que seas capaz de tolerar.

-¿Quieres empezar por el vestido? Sé por tus ojos, que es lo que más te intriga.

-No. Mintió- bueno, es sólo que… la imagen que tenga aportará al hecho de sentirme cómoda y que salga todo lo más natural posible.

-¿Yo te incomodo?- le preguntó desconcertado.

-No, pero si lo que puedas pensar de mí. Además, quisiera estar hermosa para ti- se sonrojó- …y para mi madre- agregó con incomodidad. Él detuvo el andar de ambos y la abrazó sorpresivamente por la cintura. Le sonrió.

-Siempre serás más hermosa de lo que merezco, así que no te esfuerces en hacerme quedar peor- Ella sonrió compungida- Te amo- la besó sin darle tiempo a responder.

-¿No nos traerá mala suerte que veas el vestido?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la tradición así lo dice. No lo sé, es una convención.

-Gin- sonrió- en nuestro matrimonio nada será convencional. Además- dijo entristeciéndose disimuladamente pero de golpe- no durará lo suficiente para que actúe la mala racha, ¿no crees?

Ella entristeció también, lo cuál él tomó como un acto reflejo del hecho de pensar lo que le esperaba a su madre. En realidad, su tristeza partía de que él mismo afirmara lo superficial que sería aquel compromiso para él. Ella bajó la vista y continuó con su andar.

-¡Mira!- le señaló la vidriera- ese me encanta- La pelirroja lo miró, desganada.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero hacer esto en este momento. Busquemos tu traje mejor, hay mil cosas más importantes antes y… cuando me sienta bien vendré a buscarlo yo.

---

Él había encontrado el traje perfecto pero decidió que no quería que ella lo viera tampoco, simplemente le dijo "Ten fe en mi gusto".

-¿Qué harás con tu pelo?- le preguntó para intentar hablar de algo, aunque también quería asegurarse de que no se lo atara- Lo llevarás suelto ¿verdad?

-¿Lo deseas suelto?

-¡Lo amo suelto!

-Entonces, si.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver el maquillaje?

-En verdad no. No tengo ganas, quizás otro día.

-Cielo, no habrá muchos más días.

-Quizás esta semana vaya yo con Hermione.

-¿Existe alguna razón en especial por la cual no quieras que te acompañe?

-No es eso. Solo no quiero dedicarme a esto ahora.

-Bueno, te llevaré a casa.

-Gracias-

Él tomó su mano y la dirigió a su departamento. Ella, al llegar, lo miraba intrigada.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Dijiste a casa.

-Me refería a la madriguera.

-Bueno, es que todavía nos sobra tiempo. Nos esperan de regreso a la tarde. Pensé que querrías relajarte un poco sin tener que fingir nada más por un rato- ella le sonrió titubeante.

-Gracias por pensar tanto en mí.

-En este momento, nada me importa más que tu bienestar, linda.

Ella abrió la puerta y se adentró en el departamento. Dejó las llaves al costado de la entrada y, cuando volteó a cerrar, vio que él seguía de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sin intenciones de entrar.

-¿No entras?- le preguntó en una invitación algo rebuscada.

-No. Hoy no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, como te dije, sé que necesitas dejar de disimular por un par de horas, sobre todo conmigo y, si estoy te sentirás presionada a ser alguien que en verdad no eres. Lo veo en tus ojos Gin, y sé que todo esto está agotándote y no deseo ser la causa de tu estrés- Ella lo observó unos minutos. Él tenía toda la razón, pero no podía reconocerlo y romper la ilusión que veía en su mirada.

-Gracias por entenderme- besó su mejilla y lo abrazó.

-Descansa. Te espero en la madriguera cuando te sientas en condiciones de volver.

Él volteó para dirigirse a las escaleras de bajada. Pero ella tomó su mano en un ágil movimiento, logrando que volviera a verla. Ella le sonrió pidiéndole, con los ojos, que se quedara. Lo abrazó por el cuello y se atrevió a devorarle los labios. Notó que lo había sorprendido, pero luego levantó poco a poco su ánimo.

-No tienes que irte- le dijo apoyando su frente con la de él.

-Pero tampoco tengo que quedarme.

-Pero quiero que te quedes- confesó. Él cerró los ojos y sonrió- Vamos, quédate. Durmamos siesta juntos. Ya me he acostumbrado a dormir acompañada.

-¿Me quieres contigo?

-Si.

-¿A tu lado?

-Si- sonrió.

-¿Y yo podré exigir alguna cosa también?- preguntó infantilmente.

-Como algún beso- cuando vio que se estaba por acercar a besarlo- o quizás…- la interrumpió- una explicación- ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

-¿Una explicación?

-Si. Necesito entender lo que sientes. A veces, cuando estás conmigo, siento que quizás estés demasiado feliz, que para ti todo es genial así y… no quisiera que, salieras herida- ella quiso hablar pero él volvió a interrumpirla- Y otras veces…- continuó- te miro a los ojos y, sé que no estás aquí, en el momento y en la situación, no estás conmigo… como si, de a ratos, dejaras de desear cumplir su deseo y alejarte de mí y de todos…- Ella lo miraba profundamente- No soy ciego ¿sabes? Aprendí no solo lo necesario para llevar a cabo este plan, sino lo evidente, lo que cualquier persona interesada en ti y en tus sentimientos, aprendería a captar- Ginny no paraba de preguntarse cómo era que analizaba tantas cosas en ella, que ella misma desconocía hasta oírselo decir a él- Nunca fuiste una chica de muchas palabras. Pero tus ojos… Gin, tus ojos no saben callar de la misma forma que tú- Ambos le cedieron paso al silencio por un segundo, sumiéndose en los posibles pensamientos del otro. Ella bajó la vista cohibida. A Harry todo aquello lo cautivaba enormemente. De hecho, la miraba inmensamente cautivado, había en ella tanto misterio que lo intrigaba y lo frustraba constantemente, pero a su vez era tan atractiva. Él tomó su mano- Gin…- lo miró- Quiero entender lo que sea que sientes. Quiero saber constantemente que es lo que te pasa, pero sin ser una carga para ti. Hoy ya vi demasiada angustia en tus ojos… y probablemente sea porque estoy yo atosigándote de tiempo completo. No quiero sentirme dueño de un tiempo que no me corresponde, ni de unos que de a ratos me detestan… pero si te quiero feliz. Y si hay algo a mi alcance para ayudarte a que lo seas, no lo dudes, dímelo, que lo haré- silenció nuevamente. Reconoció en ella, un intento por hablar, pero su voz se había quebrado- Hoy entendí que la única manera de colaborar con tu felicidad, es apartándome lo más posible de ti, sin echar a perder todo esto. Entiendo que por todo esto que estamos haciendo y, por el hecho de que la felicidad de otra persona también muy importante, esté en juego, no pueda dejarte por completo, pero sé que hay momentos en que puedo hacerme a un lado y dejarte ser libre- ella sonrió con tristeza.

-No… no sé que decirte- dijo emocionada.

-No, no quiero que digas nada, en serio. Sería seguir obligándote a pensar como la persona que aparentas ser estos días, no la que en verdad eres- La abrazó con firmeza, hundiendo su rostro en sus hermosos cabellos pelirrojos- Créeme que no haría tanto escándalo de esto sino fueras indispensable en mi vida- ella cerró los ojos y sonrió aún entre sus brazos.

Sintió como la apartaba apenas, para luego ser besada y más tarde, abandonada. Él se había marchado sin más. Sabía que lo vería ese mismo día pero entonces ya era todo diferente. Él tenía toda la razón, pero no podía evitar extrañarlo desde entonces.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bueno, ayer no pude, pero hoy si. Les reitero que el capítulo pasado había sido cortado, y quedó ahí... acá continúa y esta era la FINALIZACIÓN del capítulo 13 completo, creo que ahora me desfacé, pero bueno... al menos saldé la deuda. Calculo que dentro de dos semanas mas o menos, podré subir el capítulo 15. Muchas gracias por los reviews... todos muy lindos. Besos. _

_**Capítulo 14**__**: **__**PUESTA EN ESCENA; Impulsividad y crisis**_

Molly lo vio llegar algo cabizbajo. Lo observó con aprehensión y tristeza. Quizás tenía una idea de lo ocurrido. Quizás una teoría asomara en su mente.

-¿Qué pasa, chiquitín?- le preguntó acercándose con los brazos abiertos, esperando para darle un abrazo fraternal. Harry no se había percatado de su audiencia sino hasta que la oyó. Extendió también los brazos y la abrazó como supuso que le hubiera gustado a un hijo, abrazar a su madre.

-Molly…- solo dijo.

-¿Dónde esta?

-La dejé en su casa. Tenía que juntar un par de cosas y… quizás descansar un poco- ella lo separó.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pelearon?

-No. Creo que no. Sólo un intercambio de opiniones y, creo que la defraudé- pensaba más para sí- Si, debe haber sido decepción. Sus ojos mostraban eso- analizó reflexivamente, para luego mirar a Molly- Sé que es mi culpa y probablemente ella tenga razón en decepcionarse, pero no logro distinguir qué es lo que hice- concluyó confundido. Ella sonrió.

-¿Le atribuyes la razón sin saber que fue lo que pasó o por qué pelearon? ¡Niño, has de estar muy enamorado!

-Mucho- soltó. Después de todo, ella era con quien menos hacía falta disimular- A veces no sé cómo manejarlo.

-Mejor. El amor no se maneja, Harry. Tienes que dejar que todo pase. Si tienes que discutir, discute. Si se tienen que alejar, aléjate. Y no te preocupes por ella que si el amor es fuerte y sincero, se abre camino aún entre escombros- Él le sonrió amplia y sinceramente. Una loca impulsividad interna lo obligó a abrazarla, y a decirle:

-Gracias, mamá.

---

Ya por la noche, Harry se encontraba acomodando el cuarto, cuando oyó que lo llamaban desde el jardín y que se oía a través de la ventana. La abrió y se asomó. Unos metros más abajo encontró a una castaña radiante y sonriente.

-Harry tienes teléfono, baja rápido- le guiñó un ojo y se adentró en la cocina.

Él dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras intentando no parecer ansioso.

-Creo que es tu novia- dijo con ironía mientras apagaba la hornalla que calentaba la comida.

Él tomó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Har…- Se escuchó del otro lado. Ella parecía asustada.

-¿Qué sucede, bonita?

-Yo… me siento fatal.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que tienes?

-Culpa- solo dijo- Quiero decirte muchas cosas- se le quebró la voz e hizo silencio. Él la oyó llorar unos segundos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?

-No estoy en casa.

-¿Dónde estás?- se preocupó.

-Estoy detenida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-En América.

-¡¿América?! ¿Cómo es que terminaste en América?

-Es que fui impulsiva y… quise viajar, pero dejé olvidados todos mis documentos. No puedo salir de aquí- sollozaba.

-Aguarda, iré a buscarte.

-Tengo miedo- temblaba.

-¡Hey!, Escúchame… Todo saldrá bien, yo iré por ti. Dime, ¿estás sola?

-No.

-¿Quién está contigo?- ella no respondió- ¿Hay alguna especie de autoridad vigilándote?

-Si, algo así.

-¿Cómo que algo así? Gin, no me alarmes.

-No entiendo mucho, Harry. Creo que hay policías y… FBI- susurró.

-Dime que avión tomaste, Gin- Oyó que los presentes le decían algo a ella y comenzaban a discutir- ¡Gin!

-No sé que van a hacer… ¡Tengo mucho miedo, Harry!

-No dejes que te hagan nada, ¿me oíste?- ella continuó hablando- ¡Dime que avión…! ¡Ginny!

-Har…- Cortaron.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- revoleó el teléfono varios metros por el aire. Miró a su alrededor y notó que toda su familia estaba mirándolo, había visto y oído todo y estaban consternados- Lo siento- tomó el teléfono y lo dejó en su lugar- debo ir a buscarla… yo… ¡adiós!.

---

Harry, sin saber cómo proceder, angustiado y desesperado, lo único que había conseguido reflexionar fue que, quizás en su casa encontraría algún indicio, papel o algo, que le dijera en que avión se había embarcado. América era muy extensa para tirar la moneda. Sin más ideas que esa, apareció en su departamento.

Observó que, encima de la mesa, había dejado su billetera y la agenda, quizás como recordatorio para no olvidarlas, y sin embargo, allí seguían estando. Hurgó en la billetera y encontró su tarjeta de crédito. Le surgió una idea como si fuera un suspiro. Tomó las dos cosas y fue al primer banco que encontró abierto.

---

Le dijeron que había sido usada por última vez para comprar un pasaje de avión como última transacción. Cuando quiso preguntar por el destino del mismo no quisieron decirle a donde se dirigía, pero pudo enterarse de que el vuelo, era el número 203. Optó por dirigirse a la Aerolínea.

-¡Mi esposa tomó esta tarde el vuelo 203 sin mí!- Dijo con consternación, a la recepcionista- Iba a América ¿Cuál otro me lleva para allá?- ella, angustiada, comenzó a teclear.

-El próximo con destino a Orlando es el 113. Allí se dirigía ¿verdad?

-¿El 203 se dirigía a Orlando?- La recepcionista, asombrada, asintió- Lo siento es que ella compró el pasaje. Bueno, entonces necesito un pasaje en el 113.

-De acuerdo, sale en tres horas, señor.

-¿No hay uno más temprano?

-No, lo siento señor.

-Bien, déme uno- sacó su propia tarjeta.

---

Una vez hecho todo, preparó su equipaje de mano. No pensaba abandonar la aerolínea, así que llamó a la madriguera.

-Herm, ¿sabes algo?

-No. Pero llamó un americano. Dejó un número.

---

Cuando Harry se halló marcando el número, no supo que esperar. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, al igual que la voz, pero sus propósitos se volvieron firmes aún sin saber quién atendería la línea. ¿Quién sería aquel hombre? ¿Y si en realidad la habían detenido pero no eran policías? Podrían ser aprovechadores, quizás secuestradores. Ella fue siempre tan inocente que ya no sabía que esperar. Estaba oficialmente aterrado ante las distintas posibilidades del hecho.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

-Soy el prometido de la mujer que tienen detenida- dijo firme y severo.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Chris Brenam, el encargado del asunto. Su prometida debe cumplir su detención aquí hasta que presente los papeles. Su pasaporte está vencido y no tiene VISA.

-Yo tengo su pasaporte actual, y no hará falta ninguna VISA, ella volverá conmigo.

-Señor si yo no veo el pasaporte no puedo…

-Descuide, salgo para allá en el próximo vuelo con todos los papeles. Sé que es el aeropuerto de Orlando…

-Exactamente.

-Búsqueme a la salida del vuelo 113.

Al cortar, notó cuan más relajado estaba ahora que sabía, que la detención sólo era un malentendido. Que no era nada grave y que las personas que la tenían cautiva no iban a hacerle nada… o eso se esperaría. Lo que entonces le preocupaba, ya no era quien estuviera con ella, sino ella en sí. Desconocía la información que él tenía y… conociéndola, ella estaría paranoica con el porque de aquella detención. Sólo rogaba llegar lo más pronto posible y… solucionar todo el conflicto.

---

Aún faltaban dos horas por esperar, para que el vuelo partiera. La recepcionista se acercó a él, servicialmente.

-Señor…

-…Potter.

-Señor Potter, vengo a informarle que su vuelo se demoró dos horas porque, el avión que lo llevaría volvía de México y, allí hay una fuerte tempestad- Él dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos- Lo siento.

-Gracias.

-Quizás…-agregó- pudiera embarcarlo en otro vuelo. Hay una bacante y hace parada en Orlando. Sale en unos minutos.

-¿En serio?

-Creo que hay un asiento, pero no del valor por el que…

-No me importa, ¡Gracias!- la abrazó.

---

Por fin llegaba. Durante el vuelo había hablado con el tal Chris, para comentarle el cambio de horarios y de vuelo. Ni bien se bajó, le mostró los papeles y terminó con los problemas. Él se llevó los documentos para hacer el informe y, a Harry lo acompañaron a donde se encontraba Ginny.

Al verla sentada, con todo el cansancio en sus ojos, todas las preocupaciones en su semblante, y el miedo en los temblores de su cuerpo, se conmovió tanto, que llegó al punto de no desear nunca más dejarla sola.

-¡Gin!- corrió a abrazarla. Ella se levantó al preciso instante en el que lo vio. Se abrazaron y ella comenzó a llorar- Amor, ¿te han hecho daño?- Le preguntó en voz baja. Ella negó con la cabeza- Me tenías tan preocupado, cielo.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho- lloraba. Él le secó los ojos con caricias y la abrazó posesivamente.

-No es tu culpa- él aprisionó sus labios con los suyos en un beso sincero y conciliador, intentando, con el mismo, consolarla a ella, y serenarse él. Oyó que alguien entraba. Se separó sosteniendo su mano y miró al superior- Señor Brenam ¿ya podemos retirarnos?

-Si, ya hice el papeleo de sus documentos. Le pido encarecidamente que su próxima visita al país, sea legal.

-Despreocúpese, no pienso volver- agregó ella.

---

Durante los minutos que esperaron a la salida del avión, ninguno dijo nada. Él sólo la consoló con su abrazo. Pero ni bien se hubieron ubicado en la butaca del avión, ella comenzó a intentar hablar.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir- susurró cortando notablemente, cada palabra.

-No es necesario…

-Pero si quiero. Necesito decirte muchas cosas. Desde las palabras que me generaron tu despedida, hasta las estúpidas explicaciones para esta idiotez.

-Ahora lo indispensable, es que descanses.

-No. No me merezco ser tratada como me tratas. Fui egoísta, insensible y cobarde.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Tú no lo sabes. Estás cegado por el cariño.

-Amarte no me hace ciego, me hace comprenderte.

-Pues no comprendes bien.

-Gin, no quiero que te amargues ahora por algo que ya pasó.

-Pero necesito…

-Lo sé, cielo. Sé que te sientes obligada a explicármelo todo, lo sé. Sólo te pido que no ahora, no aquí. Hay demasiada gente y, quiero ser capaz de controlar cualquier reacción que te produzca a ti, el sincerarte, y aquí no puedo- ella calló. Siempre había sabido ser tan caballero por el bien de los dos, que se sintió cohibida- es mejor así. Hablaremos en casa ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo- se resignó.

-Duerme, hermosa. Por favor.

-Bien- Él besó su frente y con una caricia, la hizo relajar para que su cabeza reposara cómodamente en su hombro.

---

Ambos cruzaron el umbral del departamento de Ginny, entrada la noche del día siguiente. Ella dejó sus cosas y se dejó caer en el extenso sofá de tres plazas. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y, sin dirigirle una sola mirada, tomó el teléfono.

-Hola Molly. Ela está aquí, si. Está perfecta, claro. Está conmigo- él la miró de soslayo, ella no se inmutó- ¿Hermione está por ahí? Gracias…- la miró, ella se encogió de hombros. Él volvió la atención al teléfono- Herms, si, llegué a tiempo. ¡Oye! Esta noche vamos a quedarnos aquí, necesitamos hablar unas cosas y aclarar otras, ¿puedes explicarle a Molly esto de manera que nos dejes bien con ella? ¡Genial! Dile que en la mañana estaremos allí para volver a la labor, que nos cuente en todo. Te lo agradezco, adiós- cortó.

Giró sobre sus talones y la miró con firmeza. Ella le sostuvo valientemente la mirada. Comenzó a sentir un nudo en su garganta y los ojos empañados, pero intentó controlarse. Harry se acercó, pero no hizo falta que la abrazara, ya que ellas e irguió y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Lo siento- reiteró sollozando- fui una idiota, antes y después del viaje.

(...)


	15. Chapter 15

_Ambos cruzaron el umbral del departamento de Ginny, entrada la noche del día siguiente. Ella dejó sus cosas y se dejó caer en el extenso sofá de tres plazas. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y, sin dirigirle una sola mirada, tomó el teléfono.  
-Hola Molly. Ela está aquí, si. Está perfecta, claro. Está conmigo- él la miró de soslayo, ella no se inmutó- ¿Hermione está por ahí? Gracias…- la miró, ella se encogió de hombros. Él volvió la atención al teléfono- Herms, si, llegué a tiempo. ¡Oye! Esta noche vamos a quedarnos aquí, necesitamos hablar unas cosas y aclarar otras, ¿puedes explicarle a Molly esto de manera que nos dejes bien con ella? ¡Genial! Dile que en la mañana estaremos allí para volver a la labor, que nos cuente en todo. Te lo agradezco, adiós- cortó.  
Giró sobre sus talones y la miró con firmeza. Ella le sostuvo valientemente la mirada. Comenzó a sentir un nudo en su garganta y los ojos empañados, pero intentó controlarse. Harry se acercó, pero no hizo falta que la abrazara, ya que ella se irguió y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente.  
-Lo siento- reiteró sollozando- fui una idiota, antes y después del viaje._

_**Capítulo 15: **_

Él la separó pero tomó su mano. Sin decir nada, se sentó en el sofá y la sentó a ella, sobre su regazo. Le cedió así, todo el tiempo que ella necesitara para explicarse.

-Cuando te fuiste- comenzó- sentí tal desazón que fui impulsiva. Es decir, sentí ganas de estar sola, pero no quería estar sin ti. Es verdad que estoy abrumada pero no es tu culpa, en ti yo descanso, pero no te convierte en el culpable, quiero que lo sepas- él asintió. Acariciaba su espalda, intentando reconfortarla y para ayudar a que sus palabras salieran, serenas- Quise ir a buscarte pero me confundí tanto que todo esto me asustó. Y la primera solución que pensé, fue olvidarme de todo. Escapar sin dar explicación. ¡Quise huir!- dijo atormentada- Intenté no pensar en ti ni en mi madre o en mi familia, no quería seguir con esta farsa. Luego, cuando me subí al avión me sentí aterrada. De hecho, peor que antes, porque entonces estaba sola, sola de verdad- Pausó unos segundos para respirar y miró hacia otro lado- Hasta ahora- continuó sin mirarlo- no le temo tanto a la idea de perder a mi madre, porque sé que estás tú, Harry. Has apaciguado todos mis miedos- lo miró- Has puesto tanta fe en mí que me incentivas a no querer defraudarte. Pero en el avión me sentí perdida, quizás olvidada. Comencé a observar a mí alrededor y juraba que todas aquellas personas eran esperadas en el aeropuerto, por alguien. Mientras que yo, sólo me alejaba cobardemente, de todos los que me aman… Y, no pude- susurró y se abrazó a él. Se escondió en el hueco de su cuello e intentó respirar. Ya no quedaba casi aire en sus pulmones. El nudo que acrecentaba en su garganta, le prohibía hablar con regularidad, por lo que optó callar.  
-Creo…- comenzó él a hablar- creo que eres una mujer valiente- ella lo miró extrañado- muy valiente. Te arriesgaste a dejarlo todo atrás, aún cuando no pudieras llevarlo a cabo por el motivo que fuera. Gin, se necesita de muchas agallas para hacer dar el paso previo, y tú no lo dudaste un solo segundo. Mantuviste tus pies firmes en esa decisión.  
-Una estúpidairuna mujer muy valiente. . El nudo que acrecentaba en su garganta, le prohibalguin. Mientras que yo, s decisión.- él la separó lo preciso para mirarla.

-Pero una decisión al fin. Es importante que creas en ti, y tú te fuiste fiel y jamás dudaste. Te amo por eso- tomó su mentón posicionándolo para darle un beso, pero sin dárselo. No quería que se sintiera presionada y ella lo notó. Sin embargo, besarlo era lo único que deseaba hacer desde que se habían separado. Se acercó y succionó sus labios con suavidad. Luego lo miró.

-Te amo, Harry. Es lo único que no me hace dudar- él sonrió.

-¿Podrías darme otro beso?- solicitó.

-Pero tendrás que venir a buscarlo- alejó su rostro.

Él la observó detalladamente. Había actitudes y sentimientos en ella, que él no podía dejar de admirar, y una de ellas, era cómo, luego de tener una charla seria concordante a lo que ameritaba la situación, se tornaba exultante y embelesadora al minuto. Podía hacer de aquella, su sonrisa más felina, aún incluso con lágrimas en los ojos.

En su jugueteo sensual, ella intentaba pedir que por favor no se tocara más el tema. En sus ojos le transmitía lo mucho que lo había extrañado, y lo tanto más que le agradecía su tolerante disponibilidad para con ella y sus torpezas. Él captó todo y, aceptando las bases y condiciones de su juego, le demostró que él siempre estaría para ella, y que, a diferencia de lo que creía, ella no era ningún estorbo.

Y así comenzó…

Él, en un rápido y suave movimiento, la removió de encima de él y la recostó en el sofá consigo encima. La besó lujuriosamente, hasta donde su racionalidad le permitía en aquella nueva ocasión. Ginny se aferró a su cintura y lo atrajo más a sí para sentir su firme musculatura y su ruda virilidad. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido de aprobación. Entonces, Harry abrió los ojos como platos y se separó, escapando de aquel perfecto beso, y de aquel tierno y posesivo abrazo. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, sin entender, él mismo, el porqué de su reacción.

-¿Har? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó incorporándose en el sofá.

-Nada, estem… probablemente sea mejor que me vaya a acostar.

-Aguarda…- le rogó al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Se detuvo detrás del morocho- lamento si me equivoqué en algo, yo…

-No, no hagas eso- negó con la cabeza aún de espaldas- No fuiste tú- giró sobre sus talones poco a poco. En sus ojos captó la angustia, pero no entendía porqué.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? Tú… ¿tú no me deseas?- Su expresión parecía debatirse entre denotar lo mucho que aquella pregunta le había enternecido, o lo mucho que le molestaba que pensara aquello.

-No, no es eso- él tomó sus manos entre las propias y las miró- Que me maten el mismo día que tu cuerpo deje de incentivar al mío- miró sus ojos y se sinceró ante ellos- No. Tú… tú eres todo lo que podría desear… y mucho más. Lo sabes. Pero no creo que este momento sea el adecuado para esta situación.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Siento que estoy aprovechándome de todo esto, Gin… no quiero sentir esta culpa cuando tengo el placer de estar contigo. No así.

-¿Qué?- ella rió con ironía, lo cual le sonó algo burlón para el modo en el que estaba sincerándose con ella. Ginny intentó retractarse con una sonrisa, pero fue inútil- ¿De verdad esperas que crea eso?- lo escudriñó. Él seguía serio. La pelirroja heló el semblante de un segundo a otro, como cayendo en cuenta de algo- ¡Oh, Dios! Es verdad… ¡tú no me deseas!, es eso- soltó sus manos y se dejó caer sobre el sofá- Tú no sientes…

-¡Hey! ¡HEY!- la detuvo y se sentó a su lado volviendo a tomar sus manos- ¡No!, no es así y lo sabes. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo feliz que me hace estar a tu lado? ¿De lo mucho que me descoloca que te estremezcas con cada caricia? Gin, no podría vivir sin eso. De lo único que estoy seguro además de que te amo, es que te deseo. ¡Mira!- le mostró su brazo- si con sólo tomar tu mano, mi piel se eriza.

-¿Estás seguro que soy yo? Harry, ya sé que piensas que soy insegura en exceso…

-Lo eres- le interrumpió.

-…pero además soy realista. Estos días han sido un sueño para mí, pero cada vez que comienza a mejorar, algo dentro de mí dice que no debo confundirme contigo. Y aunque no siempre, tú lo afirmas con tus acciones.

-Es que yo también tengo mis dudas con todo esto Ginny. Y no son sólo cosas que tenga que ver contigo.

-Pero ambos queremos esto…- afirmó casi inquiriéndole. Sus ojos exigían una respuesta.

-Si.

-Entonces, déjame corromperte.

Le acarició la mejilla sintiendo aquella pequeña descarga de emociones que siempre producía su contacto. Se acercó pausadamente, y ganó sus labios en un beso acompasado y catador. Él le respondió dubitativamente. Internamente se disputaba entre cuánto estaba seguro y cuánto le importaba. Al principio ganaba el instinto y su frenesí pasional. Pero luego lo acogió la duda, al reconocer que ella era la persona más importante que tenía. Sabía que la amaba, pero dudaba cómo o con qué fin.

-Gin…- intentó separarla sin fuerza, esperando que sus palabras lograran lo que a él, por instinto, parecía resultarle imposible. Harry se apartó pausada y protocolariamente- No sé si…

-¿Qué te hace dudar?

-Ambos estamos confundidos. Y tú, particularmente, estás vulnerable…

-No lo entiendo.

-En estos momentos, sientes la resaca del miedo que tuviste y de lo sola que te sentiste. Se supone que como tu pareja, estoy aquí para consolarte y siento inmensas ganas de hacerlo, de verdad… Soy incapaz de negarme si lo deseas en realidad, pero no me sentiría bien mañana cuando, al ver tu rostro, no vea amor, ni nada.tinto, parec esperando que sus palabras lograran lo que a pre produciEs verdad...e dio la espalda, sin entender, e Me partiría el alma- suspiró dejando un margen de tiempo por si ella sentía necesidad de acotar algo, lo cual no sucedió- Quiero recordar cada noche a tu lado, y que cada vez que estemos juntos sea realmente significativa. Necesito dejar una huella en ti, no un consuelo aunque sea el mejor pago- Ella sonrió dulcemente, como una madre sonríe ante la ocurrencia de su niño. Aquella sonrisa la hizo lucir mucho más madura y experimentada.

-Mi amor- susurró y lo besó tomando su rostro entre ambas manos- te juro que cuando me dices esas cosas, cuando desnudas tu corazón frente a mí, me dan ganas de merecerte por completo- Volvió a besarlo, esta vez más dulcemente, y en cierto modo, como agradecimiento. Ella se sentó a horcajadas de él y relajó sus propios músculos- Es probable que parte de mi actual desvergüenza, provenga de mi "resaca de miedo"- remarcó divertida, intentando sincerarse pero no tornar trágica a la situación- pero lo que siento por ti es más profundo que esto- señaló a ambos y aquella posición que habían adoptado- es más profundo que esto que siente la piel. El hecho de necesitarte conmigo así de cerca, es solo el complemento de todas las sensaciones que me generas. Te amo inmensamente- tomó nuevamente su rostro y le sonrió- Si de verdad es eso lo que te preocupa, necesito que dejes de hacerlo, porque te amo y lo sabes. Lo sabes ¿no?- él asintió.

-Es sólo que, no quiero que cuando te sientes a pensar, puedas creer que yo aproveché cada uno de tus momentos de debilidad.

-Jamás podría. En todo caso, ¡mira!- volvió a señalarse- ¿Quién se aprovecha de quien?- él sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Ningún hombre cuerdo podría sentirse mal en esta situación. En mi vida conocí mujer tan hermosa como inteligente e independiente. ¡Y menos que quisiera aprovecharse de mí!

-Lo más importante no lo has mencionado, y es que te amo- lo besó.

-A veces…-comenzó a decir, dudando por un lapso de tiempo, de si sería o no conveniente seguir denudando sus emociones- a veces, cuando me dices eso, me siento el hombre más feliz, sólo con el hecho de captar tu atención- ella sonrió, imitándolo a él. Pero Harry volvió a su semblante serio y reflexivo- y otras… siento que solo debe ser así por todo esto en lo que nos hemos asociado tú y yo. Yo… no sabría…

-Sh. No hace falta que plantees esto.

-Es que no es normal todo esto, ni cómo me estoy sintiendo yo al respecto… ¡tú también lo dijiste!

-Justamente, cielo. No es normal, no intentes sentirte bien al respecto- él se extrañó.

-¿Esa será tu respuesta?

-Har… Las decisiones que estamos tomando aquí, son impulsivas. No erradas, pero si impulsivas, así que no espero sentirme conforme conmigo misma todo el tiempo.

-¿Y eso te parece bien?- preguntó más extrañado que antes, pero sin alterarse. Pocas veces sucedía en la que ambos, a la hora de discutir, lo hacían de forma adulta y civilizada. Sin embargo, ante el disgusto, no puedo reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera separándola de sí o romper el abrazo- ¿Esto resulta para ti otra decisión impulsiva? ¡No quiero ser lo inesperado en tu vida, Gin!- Se puso de pie, intentando reacomodar sus ideas. El hecho de que ella pensara así, modificaba cualquier sentimiento.

-Pero, ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Así ¿cómo?

-Te lo tomas personal.

-Esto ES personal, Ginny.

-Pero pensé que ambos teníamos esto claro- Él se detuvo, ella tenía razón, desde el principio habían aclarado los tantos y… ninguno debía suponer nada en la vida del otro. Pero, ¿Por qué de pronto esa idea parecía atormentarle por completo y molestarle tanto?. Ella se detuvo también creyendo comprender qué sucedía. Se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda, con aprehensión. Reposó su mejilla en su omóplato- No te vayas- le rogó. Logró sensibilizarlo y hacer que volteara a abrazarla también.

-No- sólo dijo. O, a lo mejor él ya tenía un plan en mente. Quedarse con las manos cruzadas no era realmente su estilo- No, no me iré. Pero creo que lo correcto sería que te acostaras, te ves cansada y, mañana ambos debemos estar lúcidos y ser una pareja.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo algo decepcionada- vamos- tomó su mano y se dirigió al cuarto.

Ginny se juró que no intentaría más nada por hacer funcionar lo que sea que hubiera entre ambos. Aquella noche había sido rechazada tres veces y, eso era mucho más de lo que su dignidad femenina podía permitirle. Rogó internamente, ser lo suficientemente sensual como para tentar al morocho en alguna otra ocasión. Sería muy triste tener tanta sed de alguien que no la mirara con ojos de igual osadía. ¿Qué había en él que la usurpaba tanto? ¿Cómo escapar de esas sensaciones?.

Él se acostó en su usual mitad de la cama, al lado de aquella mujer que la volvía tan loco. Todos los hechos se complotaban para sabotear sus deseos. La tenía a su lado, semi desnuda, con las curvas que tanto lo enloquecían y… nada, no podía hacer nada. Ella sólo veía aquello como un acto impulsivo, mientras que a él, se le iba el alma en cada beso y regalaba su corazón en cada caricia. ¿Cómo haría todas las noches para evitar que ella dominara su cuerpo? Parecía un ángel de tiempo completo, pero la idea de no trascender en su vida, lo hería como sólo sabría el peor de los demonios.

-Harry…- susurró logrando que él se estremeciera en el cobijo de su aliento.

-¿si?

-Gracias. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-No- abrazó su espalda- no debes agradecerme nada.

Sin embargo esa criatura era su perdición. Porque, por más eufórico, molesto, feliz o colérico que se encontrara a favor de su causa, ella con dos palabras, manipulaba sus emociones y reacciones como mejor sabía.

-Te amo- le dijo casi dormida y habiendo tomado sus manos entre las suyas.

-Y yo a ti, bonita- besó su cuello- descansa.

----

Con el cielo luchando por amanecer, y habiendo dormido tan solo tres horas, abrió los ojos y descubrió para su mágico asombro, que tenía la solución perfecta. Su plan –que no era un plan en sí– por fin cuadraba y… si ella lo amaba como decía, sería todo natural y, de una vez por todas, real. No, no era un plan, sólo un modo mejor de llevar a cabo las cosas. Él preguntaba, ella respondía y al cuerno con todo lo demás… cualquiera sea su respuesta.

Ella no despertaba y debían irse pasadas las siete de la mañana.

-Amor…-le susurró. Ella no se dio por aludida, ni en sueños, ni en la realidad- Ginny linda- susurró en su oído. Ella se estiró a lo largo de la cama, al notar que no la abrazaba, tomó sus brazos.

-¿no es temprano aún?

-No. Debemos irnos a casa- ella seguía notoriamente dormida- Gin…

-Si, ya oí. Pero no quiero.

-Amor- repitió- quiero preguntarte algo. Aprovecharé ahora que estás dormida y quizás sea favorable- ella balbuceó- te amo…

-Esa no es una pregunta- refunfuñó.

-Lo sé. No he terminado- volvió a balbucear- te amo… pero no puedo seguir así, a la deriva. No puedo seguir con esta farsa, amor- ella abrió los ojos y lo miró por encima de su hombro, preocupada.

-Pero… Harry…- se preocupó.

-No, no insistas, cielo. Yo no puedo seguir así. Necesito que esto sea real y… QUIERO que esto sea real- ella volteó para mirarlo de frente.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Vas a dejarme?

-No. No podría… tú y yo no tenemos nada… ¿No fue esa tu aseveración anoche?

-Si, pero…

-Eso es algo que yo no puedo negar. Pero si quiero… QUIERO que seamos algo. Te quiero a ti. Quiero este tipo de mañanas. Quiero un lado eterno en tu cama. ¿Y sabes que más?- la escudriñó de rostro completo- quiero ruborizar tus mejillas a menudo, sin cohibirte de nada. Y que si te estremece mi caricia- acaricio su cuello- que sea por amor, no por algo inesperado e impulsivo. Como dije anoche, quiero ser alguien en tu vida, alguien importante, cuya huella sea imborrable ¿sabes?. Te quiero a ti- le repitió- Pero te quiero con las cuentas claras, con o sin un título, pero claro. Hasta ahora pensé que no necesitábamos hablar de nosotros, de algo serio. Pensé que estaba dándose de a poco y por sentado. Pero ayer me descolocaste. Y si a ti no te sirve que sea de a poco e inconcluso, ya sea por tu inseguridad, o por todo este asunto de Molly, entonces bien, lo haremos a tú manera. Claro y conciso. Voy a arriesgarme hoy a perderlo todo, a dejar pasar esta confianza y esta cercanía que tenemos. Voy a jugar mi posición inestable a tu lado, con la esperanza de ganarme todo lo que no estamos teniendo en cuenta. QUIERO un futuro a tu lado. Te quiero a ti ¿te lo dije ya?- ella sonrió atónita- Así que, hazme el favor de no hacerme esperar mucho y contestar en monosílabo y luego agregar lo que quieras –pero no al revés–. ¿Me quieres tú a mí? ¿Me quieres a tu lado?- estaba por contestar cuando él la interrumpió- No, esa no era la pregunta. Eso era para hacerte pensar antes de que respondieras esta… ¿Serías oficialmente mi novia? ¡Qué digo! ¿Prometida?- ella lo miró. Harry sintió, dándole pie para que respondiera…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16****: ****Puesta en escena; Palabras acertadas, palabras erradas…**

Ginny se había detenido allí, en su ensimismado pensamiento e intentaba procesar las palabras del morocho y cada uno de sus significados, los tangibles y los subliminales. ¿A dónde quería él llegar con toda esa fanfarronería del noviazgo y el amor eterno? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir su mañoso cerebro? ¡Pero si hasta hacía dos días él no la quería como su novia, y de hecho, cuando le había planteado la idea de casarse 'momentáneamente' a modo de favor, había salido disparado!

La verdad era que la idea la alucinaba. La euforia que sentía por haber recibido tal halago, era inexplicable, pero… El miedo que sentía por ser ella más racional en el asunto, que él que se ofrecía así, de un día para el otro, le refrenaba lo suficiente los impulsos.

-Yo…- dijo quebrándose la voz. Su sonrisa no podía más que infundirle confianza, después de todo nunca le había dado razones para dudar con respecto a nada. Él siempre había sido fiel a sus emociones, palabras y promesas- ¿por qué?- Le preguntó.

-Por qué, ¿qué?

-¿Por qué quieres que me comprometa contigo, que sea tu novia de verdad?

-Por todo lo que ya te dije, Gin… pensé que tú podías estar sintiendo lo mismo y… de algún modo no te sentías segura de decirlo. Decidí arriesgarme en pos de la felicidad de los dos, pero ahora…- la miró en escrutinio- Ahora pienso que quizás pude haberme equivocado gravemente.

-¡No! Es sólo que… me resulta extraño.

-La verdad es que no entiendo porqué. No somos tan buenos actores Ginny, si toda tu familia nos ha creído enamorados, es porque… algo debe haber en realidad ¿no crees?- ella reflexionó unos segundos- De hecho, creo que… yo podría estar… enamorándome de ti. Creo.- Ella lo contempló varios segundos sin decir nada- Aunque… creo también, que preferiría no hacerlo, a juzgar por cómo me miras.

-No me malinterpretes por favor. Todo esto es muy lindo, en serio.

-Pues no pareces convencida.

-Es porque tengo miedo… temo que quizás sólo estés confundido. Anoche, cuando me rechazaste, di por sentado que era yo la errada, y nadie más. ¡Y ahora me sales con esto!- rió- No desearía menos, pero no lo esperaba.

-¿Eso que quiere decir, Gin?- le urgió con los ojos- Te juro que te escucho y presto atención, pero no puedo entender ni una sola palabra. Intento descifrarte, pero me estoy comenzando a alterar, quizás hasta esté avergonzándome… te ruego que seas directa antes de que me gane la cobardía y desaparezca- Ella sonrió burlonamente- ¡En serio!

-Es que… Sólo dime esto…- él escuchó atentamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos y las sábanas- Lo de ayer, fue un rechazo sincero o… un modo de escape.

-No entiendo.

-Lo que dijiste tenía algo de verdad, o simplemente no querías acostarte conmigo- Ahora fue él quien rió.

-¡Como si yo pudiera no querer acostarme contigo!, ¿te escuchas antes de hablar?

-No me estás respondiendo.

-Porque es obvio- suspiró. Relajó los músculos y la abrazó más a sí- Mira, si ayer te rechacé más de la cuenta, fue sólo por no cometer errores, entre ellos, hacerte creer que te usaba o me aprovechaba de ti. Para mí, los momentos que compartimos juntos, son todos sinceros, pero yo no sé cómo crees que los siento. Entonces prefiero ser precavido y no dejarte cabida para que pienses mal, ¿me entiendes?- ella asintió- Yo nunca voy a desaprovechar un momento contigo, ni usarlos para mi conveniencia, pero tú puedes creerlo así en el momento que te enojes conmigo o te lo pongas a pensar seriamente. Prefiero prevenirme y no darte excusas para malinterpretar las situaciones…- ella le sonrió- Aún así, creo que estoy empezando a amarte… No digo que sea lógico ni que esté bien en un momento así, pero… era algo con lo que estábamos jugando y… aparentemente perdí.

-No, claro que no. Ni es mal momento, ni debes darte por perdido… Yo, más bien, lo dejaría en tablas. Un empate justo, visto y considerando que también hay una remota posibilidad de que yo esté enamorándome de ti.

-¿remota?

-Muy remota- rió- pero segura.

-Eso está bien- la besó apaciguadamente- ¿Te das cuenta cómo eres? Lo único que te pedí fue que fueras concisa y me dieras un 'si' o un 'no' de entrada, y luego agregaras lo que gustes. Pero siempre me llevas la contra.

-No podría ser distinto.

-¿Me responderías ahora, o tienes algo más por agregar?

-Amor…- tomó su rostro entre las manos- creo que no hace falta una respuesta.

-Si, pero creo que tampoco quiero darme el lujo de malinterpretar yo, las cosas- sonrió.

-En ese caso… Claro que sería tu novia, siempre y cuando nada cambiara de nuestro trato, porque creo que así estamos fantástico.

…

-Bien, son casi las siete, deberíamos volver ¿no te parece?

-No… Estaba pensando más bien, saltearme el día de hoy. Después de todo, anoche no dormimos nada y… aún tenemos la excusa del shock pos-traumático de mi viajecito ilegal. Eso debería servir de excusa ¿no?

-Si es en verdad lo que quieres…

-¿Qué quieres tú?

-Lo que te haga feliz a ti.

-Yo podría dormir un par de horas más…- sonrió- Podríamos volver a la tarde, ¿Qué piensas?

Él se levantó sin decir nada. La pelirroja refunfuñó al separarse de él y lo observó. Harry tomó su celular y volvió a ocupar el lugar a su lado en la cama. Marcó un número mientras le hacía gestos a su novia.

-¿Molly?- susurró como si evitara despertar a su compañera- Si, aún duerme… hemos llegado temprano en la madrugada y… No, ella está perfecta ahora, duerme como un ángel. ¿Le importaría si evito despertarla? Me tranquilizaría un poco que siguiera durmiendo, anoche volvió algo alterada y, quizás le haga mal la pronta presencia de sus hermanos- rió por lo bajo- De acuerdo. Esta tarde estaremos por allí nuevamente. Muchas gracias, Molly. Adiós- colgó.

-Y así es como se hace…

-Si. Eres una mala influencia, he tenido que mentir por ti.

-No has mentido, puedo hacerme la dormida… y definitivamente estoy alterada… quizás necesite un gran abrazo para remediarlo ¿no?

-Estupendo, al fin soy útil- sonrió.

---

Pasado el mediodía, Harry despertó por fin. Se desperezó y, por pura costumbre, palpó el costado de la cama, que ahora se hallaba vacío. Se extrañó y optó por abrir los ojos.

-¿Gin…?- su voz sonaba innecesariamente preocupante.

Por el umbral, atravesó su pelirroja con una bandeja ente las manos, con un desayuno completo. Él sonrió al observar el rostro de la pelirroja, dulce y comprensiva. Harry la cuestionaba con los ojos mientras se incorporaba contra el respaldo de la cama. Ella se encogió de hombros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hermosa- susurró- ¿qué es todo esto?

-Es mi agradecimiento. Así solías agradecerme tú- volvió a sonreír- Aunque estoy seguro de que esto no alcanza. Tú eres demasiado sólo para recibir esto, yo… no logró sentirme merecedora de…

-Gin…

-No, por favor. Tengo mucho que decir y pocas palabras para expresarlo correctamente. Déjame decirte esto, por favor- le inquirió con la mirada. Él asintió intrigado- Contigo nunca logré sentirme merecedora de todo lo que haces por mí. En realidad, siempre fui normalmente vanidosa y segura de mí. Pero llegó esta situación, llegaste tú, y todas las cartas escaparon de mis manos. Mi seguridad dejó de alcanzar, porque cada vez que transcurren los días, que la cuenta regresiva de mamá, avanza, y cada vez que por equis situación te alejas, me inunda la inseguridad más dañina que viví jamás- él la miraba con una profundidad inusual, pero conocida. El destello pictórico de sus ojos, alimentaba la euforia que sus palabras causaban en el interior del morocho. Estaba logrando conmoverlo, más. Si es que aún era posible. Ella rió nerviosa- No sé bien a donde pretendo llegar con todo esto. Supongo, sin embargo, que lo que intentaba hacer era darte un agradecimiento a la altura de las circunstancias y… me quedo así- se encogió de hombros.

-Es suficiente para mí- solo dijo- Gracias por el detalle. Y… quiero agregar, que no importa si tienes o no un objetivo para tus palabras; mientras estas expresen tus verdaderas emociones, para mí no hará falta más nada- Acarició su mejilla y fue deslizando pausadamente su mano, hasta rodear su nuca y atraerlo a él en un empalagoso beso. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse de a poco y, la habitación entera comenzó a dar vueltas. Ella sonrió entre besos, lo cuál generó que él se separara unos centímetros- Desayunemos ¿si?- la persuadió con la mirada.

-Si, amor.

Comenzaron a desayunar. Se sonreían torpemente de a ratos. Ambos vivían aquella mañana como si fueran protagónicos de un propio sueño, el cual también les parecería irreal hasta cierto punto. En sus rostros se notaba que no cabían en su euforia.

Harry se detuvo y se reclinó contra la pared, completamente relajado.

-Creo que deberíamos apurarnos y volver. Mamá estará preocupada.

-Si…-sólo dijo.

-¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó con un dulce brillo en los ojos, que él jamás olvidaría.

-¿El qué?- preguntó desorientado.

-El desayuno, tonto.

-¡Oh! Delicioso, pero soy yo quien debe atenderte de ahora en más.

-Tú hiciste demasiado ayer. Voy a devolverte el dinero del viaje, lo prometo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué me importa a mí eso?

-A ti no te importará, Har, pero para mí es esencial. No tengo que acostumbrarme a que pagues por mis errores o impulsividades.

-¿Cómo crees? Yo decidí ir a buscarte, nadie me obligó. No pensaba dejarte sola allí. No tienes una idea de lo aterrado que estaba- Se sentía bien por fin hablar de los sucesos de aquel día, sin el remordimiento en sus ojos, o la ira de él en los propios- Temí que te perdieras, que te encerraran, que… no sé, que te alejaran, o incluso…- tragó saliva preocupado- que intentaran ponerte una mano encima- ella sonrió- ¡No! No es gracioso- se quejó- Tenía mi dulce corazón en la garganta- hizo un mohín.

-Claro que dulce- sonrió- Eres un sol.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me atraganté con mi propio corazón en tu ausencia?- ironizó.

-No, cabeza de chorlito. Porque te preocupaste por mí, porque desesperaste aún sin motivo aparente.

-¡Sin motivo, dice!- se burló- ¿escuchaste tu voz al teléfono aquel día, cielo? Sonabas desesperanzada, humillada… ¡claro que pensé lo peor!

-Estaba humillada. Era mi primer gran estupidez, y ni siquiera me había salido bien.

-Pero imaginé algo peor. No sé que hubiera…

-Gracias- repitió ella nuevamente- Siempre tienes tiempo para estar pendiente de las personas que te rodean y… eso es muy hermoso de tu parte- lo tomó entre sus manos y besó con dulzura. Él sonrió entre sus labios.

-Dijiste que debíamos irnos- sonrió sin desear que tomara en cuenta sus palabras.

-Tienes razón- se separó pero él la abrazó logrando recostarla encima suyo. Ella lo cuestionó con la mirada- no… ahora no- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y luego sus cabellos- debemos irnos.

-Siempre con el misterio, mujer- sonrió.

-Eres conciente de que contigo no hay misterio que valga, pero…

-Comprendo- la besó- no es momento. Somos grandes y… soy capaz de controlar mi testosterona- se intentaba convencer. Alzó las cejas- sé ubicarme.

-Claro. Es lo que me encanta de ti- se burló y lo besó por últimas vez antes de levantarse.

---

Harry y Ginny volvieron a la madriguera justo cuando el esto acababa de almorzar. Luego de todas las explicaciones, los saludos y abrazos, Molly se puso de pie.

-Bueno, sé que no puede postergarse más así que, hablemos del asunto. Me gustaría que Hermione acompañe a Ginny a comprar el vestido. Por otro lado, Ron y Harry deben ir por los anillos y el resto de los formalismos. Arthur y yo iremos a buscar la música y la utilería. El resto se demorará acomodando aquí y… nos vemos al atardecer- palmeó para finalizar la auditoria.

Cada uno partió para su lado; Molly ya había persuadido a Ron y a su esposa, para le preguntaran ciertas cosas a la pareja, y así sucedió.

-Ginny, tengo una duda hace mucho.

-¿Si?

-Si. ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que Harry y tú salían? Sabías que nos encantaría la idea.

-No lo sé. Sólo preferimos no quemar el asunto, que se mantuviera entre nosotros. Apuesto que si nos hubieran preguntado, a razón de alguna sospecha en particular, no lo hubiéramos negado, pero no había motivo tampoco para difundirlo.

-Y, ¿hace cuánto ya que…?

-Casi tres meses.

-¿Y van a casarse?- se asombró.

-Bueno, aparentemente él ya tenía la idea y, aprovechó todo este asunto para asegurarse de que yo no me negara- rió con sinceridad mientras miraba los vestidos al pasar.

-Genial- alegó sin emoción- No lo sé. Tú… tú nunca hiciste referencia a ningún novio.

-Porque antes de los tres meses no lo fuimos- sonrió.

-¿no?

-No. Antes sólo éramos… amantes- la miró a la par que alzaba las cejas sugerentemente.

-¿En serio?

-Si, bueno, algo así. Amigos con derecho a roce- rió- lo que sea. Ya sabes, el paso previo al noviazgo. Pero…- se detuvo a mirarla con seriedad. La castaña la imitó, intrigada- la verdad es que… él es mi mundo ahora. Cuando fui conciente de todo lo que compartía con él, me di cuenta de que toda mi vida me sentí incompleta, hasta que él estuvo conmigo. Tú debes entender lo que se siente- ella afirmó convencida.

-Si. Sé exactamente… Supongo que me pareció raro que pasaran del _affair _a un compromiso sólido- Ginny se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-Hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos, Herms. Se nos dio así y… la verdad… a mí no me interesa cómo, sino que se nos dio- le sonrió ampliamente sacándole cualquier duda.

---

-Pero, ¿Qué puede gustarte de mi hermana?- preguntó Ron curiosamente- Es mandona, caprichosa, consentida y testaruda.

-Pero también es hábil, femenina, dulce, sincera y enternecedora. Entre otras muchas cosas que superan los escasos defectos que no me resultan difíciles de aceptar.

-¿Estás diciéndome, entonces, que la amas?- Harry le sonrió con anchura.

-Con locura…- y sus ojos se lo afirmaron.

-Y, ¿le vas a regalar tu vida a ella, así como así?

-Como mínimo. Preferiría que la recibiera cosas más valiosas también. De hecho- se sonrojó levemente- estoy ansiando regalarle una familia- su amigo se asombró.

-¿ya están pensando al respecto?

-No, ese soy sólo yo. Es que la amo tanto… ¿no te pasó el sentir que nada que puedas darle alcanzará jamás? ¿Qué se merece el mundo entero aunque no se lo puedas tú dar?

-Si- suspiró- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedes darle una familia?

-Si, claro… lo que no puedo, es pretender que se contente sólo con ello. Ella vale todos mis suspiros.

---

Al volver a la madriguera, ya casi de noche, Hermione y Ron habían pensado tanto en el otro a causa de todo lo que sus amigos habían dicho, y les habían hecho recordar, que se saludaron como si los hubiera separado por una vida entera. Harry y Ginny, se sonrieron como felicitándose por lo logrado.

-Bien, ya que están todos, a cenar- llamó Bill. Todos obedecieron agradecidos, sentándose en sus lugares de siempre.

-¿Han conseguido lo que buscaban?- preguntó Arthur.

-En realidad no. Vimos mucho de todo, pero a Ginny nada le convencía.

-Nosotros hemos conseguido las mejores alianzas- sonrió Ron orgulloso.

-Ni hablar, ya está casi todo- dijo Molly- Excepto claro, el vestido. Hermione, querida, ¿ya eligieron el vestido de la dama de honor?- le sonrió.

-Ma, sin cursilerías- le rogó Ginny, algo agotada. Harry le hizo una pequeña seña de negación con los ojos- Es que…- agregó distraída- no me parece importante. Lo esencial es que el cura nos case a Har y a mí, es por eso que tampoco exageré con lo del vestido mío. Eso no nos importa, ¿verdad, cielo?- él asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien, si a ti no te importa, iremos Hermione y yo ¿verdad?

-Exacto- asintió la aludida.

-Harry habló de desear una familia- dijo Ron cuando todos callaron. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia la pareja y Harry lo aniquiló con la mirada- Bueno, ¿por qué no decírselos? En todo caso, ellos serán los abuelos y tíos.

-Quizás porque fue una conversación privada entre tú y yo- Susurró en voz baja. Ginny lo miraba atónita.

-Una familia, ¿eh?

-Ginny ¿estás embarazada? ¿por eso te casas?- Preguntó Bill. Ella no fue capaz de responderle. Estaba helada mirando al morocho.

-No, no lo está- aclaró Harry- Nos vamos a casar por amor. Ella y yo nos amamos, creo que va siendo hora de que todos lo entiendan. ¿Tan difícil es de creer?

-No, cariño, nadie cuestiona nada- dijo Molly con dulzura sonriéndole y fulminando con la mirada a Bill.

-¿Podrán disculparme?- susurró la pelirroja, ajena a la discusión. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, que se levantó serena- Yo… no me siento muy bien. Todo este asunto de las compras me ha agotado un poco. Me retiraré a descansar.

-Seguro, cielo- sonrió Molly- mañana seguiremos. Ella se fue, acompañada por todas las miradas.

-¿Estás contento, Ron?

-Me pareció natural- se encogió de hombros.

Ginny, perpleja, subió las escaleras sumida en sus emociones y pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que, luego de todas las veces que inny, algo agotada. eligieron el vestido de la dama de honor?-cipor una vida entera. acordaron que aquello era por su madre, él interpusiera sus deseos y anhelos? ¡Pero si tan sólo llevaban un día de noviazgo verdadero!

Se sentó en la cama y tomó un libro con la absurda idea de poder leer algo.

Harry, debido a la flojedad de palabras de su amigo, decidió concederle a la pelirroja, unos momentos a solas antes de hacerse presente en el cuarto. Por lo que se demoró tomando un café con sus amigos y, luego, lavando los platos.

Subió lentamente los escalones, dejando atrás la cobardía, de aquello de lo que era imposible escapar, que tampoco tenía sentido. Pensaba todas las posibles reacciones que la pelirroja podría adoptar. Ninguna le agradó. Maldijo internamente a Ron, una vez más.

Abrió la puerta con serenidad, pausadamente. Al entrar, la vio sentada, leyendo una novela. Levantó la mirada y lo observó hasta que cerró la puerta. El se mantuvo allí, lejos. Ginny continuó leyendo las últimas tres líneas del capítulo, para luego cerrar el libro. Con total serenidad, lo dejó descansar sobre la mesita de luz.

Harry se quitó el calzado y adoptó la misma posición que ella. La miró. Ginny lo imitó, inexpresiva. Cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, ¿no?- él asintió, dispuesta a oírla abiertamente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Amigos, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Fui contestándolos uno a uno, pero quería también agradecer de forma pública. Fui conciente que me atrasé un mes para continuarlo pero, ¡Benditas vacaciones!, fueron espectaculares, y... por supuesto, sin una pc cerca así que ni modo. Ahora estoy de vuelta. Besos y disfruten!. Ceci.**

**Capítulo 17: Puesta en escena: El juego de la seducción**

-Lo que dijo Ron, ¿fue cosa de él? ¿o… fue una fracción de conversación que compartió contigo?- lo cuestionó con la mirada. El esperó unos segundos mientras buscaba en su diccionario, las palabras más apropiadas para dicha conversación.

-La verdad es que… fue la conversación de esta tarde- dijo con cautela, preparándose para una posible explosión de ira de la pelirroja. Una que nunca llegó.

-Ajam- asintió comprensivamente- y…- entrelazó sus dedos encima de su falda y lo miró serenamente- ¿es verdad?

-¿qué de todo lo que se habló allí abajo?

-Lo de la familia.

-Bueno, es verdad si, que deseo una familia.

-Y ¿es verdad que la deseas conmigo?- penetró en sus ojos con intriga. Él buscó cómo evadir el tema, pero no supo.

-Es verdad que eres tú mi mejor opción. Pero, en todo caso- se aceleró a agregar, porque sabía a donde iría todo aquello- se lo dije porque creí que sería gran parte de la quimera.

-No entiendo- se mostró confusa.

-Que, bueno, es otro argumento para convencerlos de que esto no es una farsa…- se acobardó. Optó por mentir antes de quedara en completa evidencia su verdadero parecer.

-¡oh!- exageró sin perder la serenidad- es sólo que pensé que esto ya NO ERA una farsa. Pero si lo vemos desde tu perspectiva…

-No, no es eso. Es que aún debemos acostumbrarnos nosotros a que esto es real, y luego será convincente, pero… por el momento, algo de actuación extra…

-¿…no vendrá mal?

-Exacto.

-No quiero que actúes conmigo, Harry.

-Contigo soy cien por ciento yo mismo.

-Déjame que vuelva a explicarme- suspiró- no quiero que actúes nuestra relación, Harry. Quiero estar en una, no actuarla.

-No sé cómo explicarme, pero… para mí, son dos cosas completamente distintas. Verás… Para tu familia, llevamos casi cinco meses de novios y, vamos a casarnos. Es distinto el trato que se supone que tengamos para con ellos, que entre nosotros que, en verdad sólo llevamos, dos días y… bueno, vamos a casarnos- ella asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-No te molestó ¿verdad?- volvió a su postura defensiva, aún esperando el estallido en su reacción.

-No, claro… ¿Por qué me molestaría?

-No lo sé. Quizás porque me salí de los límites que establecimos para nuestra historia.

-Bueno, pero fue por una gran causa y… fue muy eficiente, debo decir- él sonrió, guardando para sí la propia desilusión de haber creído otra cosa.

-Creí que estarías furiosa.

-Amor, no soy tan efusiva y apasionada como crees- le sonrió. Él no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, eso es lo que crees tú, que no creo yo.

-¿Crees que soy efusiva?

-¡Y definitivamente apasionada!, en desmedida.

-Y… es malo- afirmó casi como si fuera una pregunta.

-¡Oh, no!- le sonrió como agradeciéndole que lo fuera.

-Mejor- lo besó- buenas noches.

Atacó su boca, provocando concientemente, al máximo, sus sentidos para, en la mitad de la acción, separarse dejándolo ligeramente confundido, sonreírle, y después, acostarse. Él, perplejo ante cómo acababa de abusarse de él, sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Emm… ¿Gin?

-¿qué, cielo?- preguntó con inocencia y sin voltearse a mirarlo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué acaba de suceder?- ella sonrió victoriosa, hecho que él no pudo comprobar.

-Bueno, tuvimos una conversación, luego te besé y ahora… intentaba dormir- se burló.

-Si, si… pero… ¿Gin?

-¿Qué, cielo?- repitió.

-Creí que me besarías un poco más.

-¿Y por qué pensaste eso?- Giró sólo su cuello para observarlo, por encima de su hombro, con curiosidad fingida.

-Pues… porque…- decidió dejar de combatir contra sí mismo y contra aquellas palabras que no se hilaban, y se acercó a su lado para abrazarla. Ella se acurrucó en él y continuó dándole la espalda- no sé porqué- concluyó y besó su nuca.

Harry la aprisionaba en sus brazos y, aprovechando aquello, la estrujó con suavidad, contra sí. Ginny continuó encogiéndose en sus brazos y, para obtener la revancha, acercó sus muslos a los de él, y entrelazó sus piernas con las de él. _"Esto es jugar sucio" _pensó el morocho mientras volvía a besarla. Ginny, como último recurso, arqueó leve y disimuladamente su espalda, pegándose completamente a su cuerpo, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar instantáneamente. Ella acababa de ganar el juego de la seducción.

Harry, testarudo y negándose completamente a cederle la victoria con tanta facilidad, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró.

-Linda…

-¿si?

-¿Recuerdas que hoy se supone que debemos dormir en ropa interior?- le preguntó sabiendo y notando que había quedado inmóvil- ¿Te desvisto yo o puedes sola?- le preguntó seductoramente con una sonrisa burlona. Acarició su cintura por debajo del pijama.

-¿Y si te dijera que no llevo puesta ropa interior debajo, me dejarás continuar así?- fue él quien ahora se paralizó unos instantes. Luego entró en razón. Aquello no iba a ser fácil, ambos eran muy buenos en lo suyo.

-No creo que habérmelo dicho, fuera tan buena idea- la acarició con más atrevimiento que antes, para luego hacerla girar suavemente, logrando que ella quedara debajo de sí.

-Déjame- reía- ¡Me haces cosquillas!- intentaba separarlo.

-Aún no aprendes…- le susurró- sigues jugando con fuego- besó su cuello.

En aquel instante, tocaron la puerta. Ambas miradas se dirigieron a ella y luego se miraron, aún sonriendo.

-Te salvó la campana- se burló el morocho y le robó un beso. Ella sonrió. r?ctoria con tanta facilidad, se acerc

-¡Adelante!- avisó Ginny mientras él se posicionaba, cómodamente, a su lado.

-¡Hey tórtolos!- entraron los gemelos- vinimos a chequear que todo esté en orden.

-¿Y qué encontraron?- le preguntó Harry.

-Bueno…

-…el punto es- inició Fred- que queremos interrelacionarnos un poco.

-Bueno- afirmó.

-Cuéntennos, ¿cómo fue que empezó todo?- se subieron a la cama y se cruzaron de piernas. Fred enfrentado a su hermana, y George al morocho.

-Pues- Harry y Ginny se miraron. Ella continuó- A decir verdad, nunca dejamos de hablarnos. Él me escribía muy seguido y yo… cuando podía- sonrió.

-Si.

-¿Y cómo hicieron con la distancia? ¿no que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan bien?- acotó George.

-Déjalo- acotó Harry- Eso no es verdad. Si amas a la otra persona- abrazó a su novia- funciona como sea. Siempre y cuando ella también haga lo suyo, ¿no?- la miró.

-Yo lo visitaba siempre que podía, y él a mí.

-Eso si, ¡siempre como amigos!

-Pero un día…- ella bajó la vista sonrojándose- eso cambió.

-¿A qué se debió ese cambio?- preguntó Fred.

-Llamémoslo… un cambio de perspectiva- miró a la chica con una inmensa ternura.

-Por su parte, claro- acotó- porque yo nunca dejé de amarlo. Y dudo que algún día pueda.

-No quiero que lo hagas- le contestó él como olvidando a sus dos invitados. Luego la besó prolongando dicho contacto.

-Bueno, parece que fue suficiente interacción por hoy- dijo Fred aparentemente asqueado.

-Si, gracias por esta larga charla- se burló su gemelo.

-Adiós y… cierren la puerta- los burló Harry, sin mirarlos.

Cuando quedaron nuevamente solos, ella le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Bien, Potter!- lo abrazó- ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije? Si a un par de solteros le muestras un poco de amor, se incomodarán, y se irán.

-Tenías razón. Son unos flojos… y eso que si tienen novias.

-Bueno, pero… no están aquí, ni las ven hace ya casi una semana. Son solteros momentáneos.

-Es verdad. ¡Debo felicitarte por tu actuación!

-¿Por qué?

-Hasta lograste sonrojarte cuando actuabas recordar algo- ella sonrió.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Digamos que recordé algo fuera de contexto.

-Te mereces un gran beso.

-¿Y si no quiero tu beso?- se burló.

-Nunca dije que me importara, yo también merezco uno y me lo cobraré- se acercó para besarla pero ella lo evitó. Entonces comenzaron nuevamente con el juego de manos. Él la abrazaba a sí para besarla, y ella intentaba empujarlo con sus piernas.

-Potter, esto es deshonesto- soltó aún en tono de broma- forzar a una mujer a hacer algo que no quiere…

-Dame dos minutos y te convenceré de querer esto… y mucho más- le susurró con picardía.

-¿Dos minutos? ¡Wow!, pero cuanta fe te tienes. Puedo resistirme a tus encantos.

-Okay, dos minutos quizás sea poco si te lo propones. Pero…-se acercó a sus labios- sé que puedo tentarte- ella lo escudriñó.

-Pruébalo.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que en verdad me deseas? ¿Qué no puedes resistirte?

-No, quiero que lo intentes. Sé que no vas a lograrlo- negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de victoria en sus ojos.

-Déjame a mí. Tú sólo cierra los ojos.

-Eso no vale.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Pierdes tú control, acaso?- se burló- vamos, cierra- ella lo miró unos segundos más y los cerró.

Él comenzó a besar húmedamente su cuello. Ginny fue conciente de haberse dejado tentar desde el comienzo, pero optó por no hacérselo saber, y disfrutar aquello. Con sus manos, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, luego su mejilla, su cuello, y de a poco, el contorno de su figura. Ella dejó ir un mínimo suspiro, a lo que él sonrió. Ubicó sus manos debajo de la prenda superior de su pijama y comenzó a despojarla de ella sin mayor contratiempo. Aprovechó así, a rozar cada centímetro de su piel.

-En principio- le susurró- te haré cumplir nuestra regla- cuando rozó sus pechos en una caricia disimulada, agregó- creí que no tenías ropa interior hoy- se burló.

-Mentí- confesó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

-Mejor. Es más interesante así- le susurró con un erotismo incontrolable. Ginny ya se encontraba fuera de sí, pero jamás se lo diría. Aquello era perfecto.

Repitió el proceso con su prenda posterior. No dejó de acariciarla y pegarla a su cuerpo. No hacía falta estar tan pegados para que ella notase su sugerente erección, pero él no quiso que lo pasara por alto. Jadeó.

-Es una pena que ya no provoque nada en ti- pronunció con sarcasmo. Ella sólo atinó a obligarlo a besarla. Quería sus besos, sus caricias, sus movimientos. Todo- ¿no?- la provocó.

-¿qué?- murmuró confundida entre besos.

-Que no pueda generar nada en ti y, sin embargo, yo… siento…- la estrujó contra sí. Fue inevitable que aquel gemido escapara de sus labios. Él sonrió- después de todo, no soy el único.

-Respeta las reglas- le advirtió, descolocándolo.

-¿Qué?

-Respeta las reglas, ¡desvístete!- él no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas?

-¿me dejarás tocarte?- preguntó a modo de negocio.

-Todo lo que quieras- le sonrió.

Ella aceptó y volvió a besarlo. La pelirroja le quitó la ropa en un instante, dejando sólo su ropa interior. Y, cuando se dispuso a seguir con el juego, él se apartó seriamente. Ella lo miró atónita.

-Lo siento, había olvidado que era incapaz de tentarte- se giró dándole la espalda.

-¡Hey!, no puedes usar mis trucos conmigo.

-¿Admitirás que lo logré?

-¡El ego masculino! ¡EL EGO!

-No te oí admitirlo.

-Es porque…-se acercó para susurrarle- …creí que mi respiración entrecortada lo había aclarado- dijo con sensualidad, provocando todos sus sentidos. La piel se le erizó. Volteó a abrazarla nuevamente y aprisionar sus labios en un beso, que debería haber sido prohibido.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18:**_

Harry despertó de un segundo al otro. Oyó que, afuera de la habitación, y a través de la ventana, se oía el chocar de las gotas en el suelo. La lluvia recién iniciaba. Sonrió pensando que sería una buena excusa para atar a todo a la cama un par de horas más de las usuales, y prolongar así, sus instantes en la cama con la pelirroja.

Se levantó dejando a la chica suavemente apoyada en su lado del colchón. Ella refunfuñó inconcientemente, y lo hizo sonreír. Se dirigió a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró ella entre sueños.

-Nada, bebé. Vuelve a dormir.

-Pero…-se quejaba con los ojos cerrados- ¿A dónde vas?

-Estaba abriendo la ventana para oír la lluvia.

-¿Y que hora es?

-Las cuatro, hermosa. Puedes seguir durmiendo.

-¿Las cuatro?, ambos podemos… ¡Vuelve!- le rogó. Él, que no pudo evitar desearla con locura en ese instante, se dispuso sólo a sonreírle. Rodeó la cama y se inclinó sobre el lado de ella, y le robó un beso.

-Ahora vuelvo- susurró y se adentró en el baño.

Ella se removió, incómoda, entre las sábanas. Seguía refunfuñando como si algo le hiciera falta en desmedida. Se despertó por completo, frustrada. Miró por la ventana, el cielo parecía desplomarse sobre ellos y, sin embargo, era la madrugada más romántica que recordaba. La tormenta se hizo eléctrica y la lluvia, copiosa.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con ella, de pie frente a él. Se sonrieron. Ella se colocó en puntillas de pie, y lo besó.

-Te extrañé- le dijo.

-Fueron varios segundos nada más.

-Los más largos- suspiró abrazándose a su cuello. Él la recibió eufórico- ¿podrás recompensarme?

-Puedo intentarlo- abrazó su cintura. Ella se subió a él y lo rodeó con sus piernas. Harry la apoyó suavemente sobre la pared, ejerciendo cuidadosamente sobre ella, su propio peso- Gin…- cuestionó entre besos. Ella no respondió- Gin, ¿qué…?- lo silenció con un beso. Él se rindió unos segundos aprovechando para atacar su cuello. La saboreó un rato- Ginny, ¿qué estamos haciendo?- la miró en la penumbra de aquel cuarto familiarmente oscuro.

-¿A que te refieres?- volvió a besarlo.

-A esto. A esta costumbre que tenemos últimamente de…

-¿…explorarnos?- sonrió. Él asintió, aparentemente quería tener una conversación seria, pero ella estaba incapacitada para otorgársela. _"o está muy dormida, o está muy excitada"_. Ella buscó nuevamente, el refugio de sus labios- Yo diría que…- la besó- no tengo idea, pero las tormentas me vuelven extremadamente cursi- sonrió.

Ella se percató de que, al morocho, aquello no le resultaba suficiente, y probablemente nada de lo que lograra decirle en aquellas condiciones, bastaría. Ella dejó de besarlo, lo cual tampoco resultó agradarle tanto.

-¿Qué…?- ella negó con la cabeza para acallarlo. Soltó sus piernas de su figura y se obligó a pisar tierra.

-Ven- tomó su mano- hagamos esto bien ¿si?

Se dirigió a la cama y lo empujó levemente para que se sentara sobre la cabecera y extendiera su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Ella, aún de pie, se ubicó al pie de la cama y clavó su mirada en él, mientras comenzaba a desprenderse el brasier. Luego se quitó el pequeño bóxer femenino que llevaba, y comenzó a escalar el colchón hasta llegar a nivel de sus labios. Fue él quien le arrebató el primer beso y quien la rodeó con sus brazos. La hizo rodar en la cama quedándose encima.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- se quejó como si estuviera manteniendo una gran lucha interna contra su propia moral. La culpa le estaba ganando porque él era incapaz de detener aquello.

-¿Qué es lo que hago?

-¡Esto!- se quejó- me seduces, me tientas, me… me descontrolas. No quiero aprovecharme de ti siempre que tenga oportunidad. Eso me hace sentir deshonesto.

-Pero si no estás aprovechándote.

-Si, de esta situación, de tus condiciones, de… de lo corrompible que eres- sonrió.

-No soy corrompible. Todo lo que tú logres conmigo, es porque yo lo consiento.

-De ese estoy aprovechándome- soltó, parecía frustrado.

-Pero… si somos novios ahora- él no respondió- Abrázame- le rogó- Si yo estoy aquí, es porque quiero regalarte todo esto que siento, todas mis emociones ¿Las despreciarás?

-No. Claro que no. Además, eres mi novia ahora… Ya recuerdo porqué lo ansié tanto- la besó comenzando a dejarse llevar nuevamente.

---

-¡Tenemos un juego!- dijeron los gemelos al unísono luego de haber reunido a toda la familia en la pequeña sala de estar luego de haber terminado el almuerzo luego de haber teda la familia en la qudas mis emociones. oral. r- Considerando que no podemos juntarnos en el jardín por razones obvias...

-... y ya que nuestros padres fueron al médico- continuó Fred.

-Preparamos un juego básico, mitad muggle, mitad mágico.

-Ahora bien, los hombres formarán un grupo, y las chicas otro. Este es un juego sencillo. Hemos juntado a todos los participantes, sus hechos vergonzosos, fechas y sucesos importantes.

-El juego tiene como objetivo, juntar más puntos que el equipo contrario.

-Aquí tenemos dos ruletas. Una con las caras y preguntas de las chicas, y la otra con las suyas.

-Pregunta- soltó Ron divertido- ¿Por qué esta la cada de ustedes dos en la ruleta de chicas?

-Pues, ñoño, eso es porque sólo hay tres chicas y siete de nosotros.

-Y como sabíamos que las más detallistas son Herms y Ginny, nos mudamos a su grupo para darles una paliza- sonrió George.

-Lo importante es conocer las desventuras del contrincante.

-Y...- cuestionó Ginny- ¿dónde está la magia en todo esto?

-Bueno, la ruleta gira mágicamente- se encogió de hombros.

-Y es la que da los aciertos o falsos en las respuestas.

-Eso es trampa- soltó Harry- ustedes ya deben conocer las respuestas a cada una de las preguntas.

-La verdad es que no. Nosotros sólo recolectamos preguntas, luego hechizamos la ruleta.

-En ella se cargaron los resultados.

-¿cómo?- preguntó nuevamente el morocho.

-Magia, Harry, ¡magia!.

-Empecemos- soltó Herms, aplaudiendo de emoción.

-Yo empiezo- dijo Ginny girando la ruleta de chicos.

-¡Ah!, tienen un minuto para responder.

-¿si no?

-Saltean el turno torgándole un punto al contrincante.

-Y el que gana escoje prenda.

-Bien- la ruleta señaló la cara de Harry.

_"Era un día de verano, Molly buscaba a Harry por todos lados y... al rodear los arbustos del jardín , se horrorizó al hallarlo..."_ se escuchó un 'tic-tac' que representaba el correr del tiempo para responder.

El morocho se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Oh!, ese lo sé- soltó Ron.

-¡Calla!

-Todos saben ese- dijo Ginny, sonriendo- "estaba fumando su primer cigarrillo a escondidas"- lo acusó con un dedo.

_"Y tenía... ¿cuántos años?"_

-¡Hey! era una sola pregunta por grupo- se quejó el morocho.

-Calla que nos conviene- acotó su amigo.

-¡Ay!, mmm... yo lo recuerdo, aguarden...

_"veinte segundos"_ anunció.

-¿Tenía catorce?- arriesgó tirando un número.

_"CORRECTO. un punto feminista"_

-¡Si!- gritó triunfal.

-Yo giro- interrumpió el morocho. Fue señalado el rostro de Hermione en la ruleta.

_"Granger utilizó la poción de amor más potente que supo hacer, en una persona. ¿Quién?"_

-En Draco Malfoy- dijo sin pensar. Ella cubrió su rostro con ambas manos- tenía trece y cierta discapacidad mental- se burló.

_"Pero no logró hacérsela beber porque surgió un contratiempo, ¿cuál fue?"_

-Crabbe se comió su cena por equivocación y este le estuvo tres meses atrás hasta que ella consigió revertir el hechizo- rieron.

_"CORRECTO. Punto machista"_

-Problemas técnicos- se encogió, ella, de hombros- a cualquiera podría pasarle. ¡Yo giro!- procedió- El rostro de Ron se vislumbró.

_"Este chico ha estado enamorado de una mujer que superaba su edad por treinta años, ¿Quién era?"_

-¡Ay!, Ginny, ¿quién era?

-No puedes...- soltó Percy- Es trampa.

-Es facil. Piensa Herms.

-Emmm...

_"veinte segundos"_

-Emm... ¿Rita Skeeter?

_"CORRECTO. un punto feminista"_

-Esa mujer se mantenía raramente exhuberante con el correr de los años- se excusó- Está completamente permitido.

-Lo que no se permite, es su extrema estupidez- soltó Fleur.

-Bueno, me toca- giró la ruleta.

_"En épocas de estudio, George ha estado involucrándose con una chica menor de edad..."_

Ron no lo dejó terminar cuando interrumpió, eufórico.

-¡Luna Lovegood!- gritó, acusándolo con su dedo.

"_¿Qué edad tenía ella?"_

-Oh…

-Piensa Ron- lo presionó Bill- esta la sabemos todos.

-Creo que… ¿doce?... ¡NO!, Once- gritó emocionado.

"_CORRECTO. Punto machista"_

George hizo girar la ruleta. La cara de Harry se volvió a iluminar.

-Ay no- susurró compungido.

"_¿Cuál fue la primer chica desnuda que vio Harry?"_

-Fred, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó George molesto.

-Contactos- sonrió alzando las cejas. Harry estaba completamente rojo mientras el 'tic-tac' sonaba y, los presentes clavaban la mirada en Ginny, quién o tenía idea porqué.

-A mí no me miren- se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que fue a los catorce…- el sonido de una corneta le dio a entender que estaba equivocado- No lo sé, ¿Cho?- la corneta sonó nuevamente. Harry respiró tranquilo.

-Bueno, sigo yo.

-No, no. Aguarda- sonrió Fred- Esta es la mejor parte. Ruleta, ¿respuesta correcta?- el morocho se paralizó.

"_La primer chica desnuda que vio Harry, fue Mirtle la llorona…"_

Se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzado, mientras todos reían divertidos.

"…_ella intentaba seducirlo a sus trece años."_

-¡Muy gracioso!- ironizó. Todos reían- Ni siquiera cuenta, ella no era una chica, ¡era un fantasma!, la pregunta está mal formulada- se quejó.

-¡Hey!- se detuvo Fred- no culpes a la ruleta, eh.

-.-.-

Tras varias horas de jugar, y cada vez con menos anécdotas, el puntaje era: 20 puntos para el grupo de las chicas, y 22 para el de los chicos.

"_Fleur tuvo un pequeño intrincado legal con los muggles cuando..." _comenzó el conteo.

-…Salía de una fiesta con sus amigas muggles.

"_¿Por qué?"_

-Porque le habían invitado un brownie especial. La policía la detuvo por haber ingerido narcóticos- dijo Ron, seguro. Todos lo miraron extrañados- Bueno, salió en todos los medios- se excusó.

-Lo lamento muchachas- dijo George- estaba seguro de que con esa sumábamos, pero olvidé que se trataba de Ron.

"_Fin del juego. Ganan machistas con 23 puntos" "Escoger prenda"_

-Bueno, parece que LAS tenemos a nuestra disposición- se burló Charly, de los gemelos.

-Emmm… nosotros…

-Ustedes perdieron y nos deben una prenda.

-Voto porque cada uno lo arregle con el suyo- soltó Harry, mirando a Ginny con cierta picardía- Y… creo que tú y Percy pueden disponer de los gemelos.

-Sensacional- Dijo Ron abrazando a su esposa.

---

Harry y Ginny volvieron a su cuarto, de la mano y sonrientes. El morocho, con la intención de cobrarse la prenda. Entraron a la habitación, él cerró la puerta y voteó a mirarla suspicazmente.

-Bueno…- la abrazó por la espalda- Creo que…- tocaron la puerta- …tenemos visita- gruñó por lo bajo.

-Permiso- se adentraron Charly y Percy. El morocho y la pelirroja se miraron preocupados.

-Vinimos a hablar unos segundos. Desde su llegada no hemos cruzado palabra casi.

-Hoy cruzamos unas cuantas- se burló ella- Adelante, siéntense- invitó, mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y ambos se sentaban al pie de la cama.

-El asunto es simple- comenzó Charly- no sirvo para las palabras sutiles ni para esconder cosas. El punto es que mamá desconfía que esto que están haciendo- los señaló a ambos- sea falso.

-¿Qué 'esto'?

-Su compromiso.

-¿Por qué pensaría así?

-Chicos- agregó Percy- el asunto es sencillo- repitió- Hacemos preguntas,. Ustedes responden, ¿si?

-Preguntas como… ¿qué?- Harry se puso serio y lo desafió con la mirada.

-Sólo detalles- acotó Charly- Como por ejemplo… ¿A qué es alérgica mi hermana?- Harry se tensó levemente. Ginny apretó su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Por la forma en que come, yo diría que a nada- dijo aún serio. Los demás sonrieron pero no les duró mucho la sonrisa, al ver que estaba molesto.

-¿Cuánto tarda para ducharse?- le preguntó Percy. nsana?-ejemplo...desafi

-Depende el día- soltó sin pensar.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, a veces sólo se refresca, otras lo toma como terapia, pero… ¿Por qué es esto relevante?

-¿Por qué vas a casarte?- le preguntó Charly y todo se aquietó.

-¿Eso necesita respuesta?- preguntó sardónico.

-No estás respondiendo.

-Porque no me parece asunto suyo. Me voy a casar con su hermana y es lo único que importa. Sus hermanos, les guste o no, tendrán que adaptarse a la idea, y no me importe qué piensen al respecto. Ya tuvieron tiempo para elegir parejas, ahora le toca a ella y a mí, y no me parece acto de buen hermano, hacer eso que intentan…

-¿Sabes que creo?- Soltó Percy, reflexivo, con idea de provocarlo, ya que aún no conseguía lo que quería.

-¿Tengo cara de que me importe?- él ya estaba saliéndose de sus casillas con todo aquel asunto, llevado de ese modo.

-¡Harry!- lo reprendió ella, abrazándose a su brazo.

-Creo que no la amas- lo provocó- Creo que intentas con todas tus fuerzas quererla y ayudarla, pero no sientes nada. No te culpo en realidad… ¿Qué tanto puede sentir una persona con tu historial? Una persona que le miente a la mujer que fue como su madre, a horas de su muerte.

-Sugiero que te calles- Se soltó del brazo de Ginny y lo desafió con el semblante erguido.

-Tus actitudes de matón antiguo, me hacen confirmar mi teoría. De hecho, si Molly estuviera aquí, ahora…

-Te pegaría hasta el cansancio, de cualquier modo.

-Creo que deberías pensar en lo que dije. Si te casaras por amor, hubieras respondido eso sin miramientos, desde el inicio, y nosotros, ya nos habríamos ido. Pero claro, mientes en tantas cosas, que ¿cómo sostener otra mentira?. Ginny- la miró dirigiéndose a ella ahora- Yo que tú, empiezo a repensar con quién compartes la cama. Si lo amas, Dios se compadezca de ti… Si te casas, bueno… no creo que dure mucho, en definitiva- Harry se puso de pie, colocándose frente a él, impotente.

-¡Deja Harry!- tomó su mano, posicionándose a su lado.

-Sugiero te marches. No sé quién te crees para interrumpir en nuestro cuarto cuando quieres y cuestionar mis intenciones para con ella. ¡Esto no es el siglo diecisiete! Y en todo caso no te permitiré que le hables de esa forma. Tu hermana es libre de hacer lo que le parezca.

-Y como te conviene eso, ¿verdad?

-Si estás buscando un golpe, ya casi son tuyos todos los números.

-Harry, deja… que se vaya- avanzó.

-Si, lo invité varias veces a que se marche, y no sé porqué, sigue aquí.

-Ya nos vamos- Dijo Charly llevándoselo- ya pregunté todo lo que queríamos, Percy.

-Cuídate hermanita- comenzó a irse- ¡él no te ama!- se fueron.

Ambos se miraron. Ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cama, refunfuñando. Destapó las sábanas y, se sentó, cansada, comenzando a quitarse los aros y las hebillas.

-Créeme, a estas alturas, no recuerdo ni porqué me caía bien tu hermano- Ella lo miró, molesta.

-Déjalo, ya se le pasará.

-Así y todo, es de lo peor.

-¿Podemos no hablar del tema? Quedamos que ya estaba, listo- bufó metiéndose en la cama.

-¿qué te sucede?- él se dirigió a su lado de la cama y lo destapó- Él es el idiota y tú te enojas.

-¿Tanto te costaba decir que te casabas conmigo por amor?- lo miro directamente a los ojos, como acusándolo de no sentir amor.

-Pero…

-¡Con la cantidad de veces que lo practicamos! Con la cantidad de veces que lo mientes al día, ¿Qué te costaba mentirlo ahora?

-Pero si…

-Creo que mi hermano tiene razón. Son demasiadas mentiras para sostener últimamente. Y, quizás tú no estás preparado. Solías ser tan honesto que, casi diría que esto es enfermizo para ti.

-No entiendo que fue lo que…

-Lógico. De todas formas, no te corresponde entenderme, no hace falta si sabes mentir. ¡Espero que aún puedas mentir!- dijo más para sí, como preocupada.

-¿Mentir con qué?

-¡Con esto, Harry! Con nuestro amor. Con la escena de hoy hemos retrocedido toda la semana. No basta sólo con casarnos, deben creernos enamorados.

-¡Pero si estamos enamorados!-ella lo miró perpleja, cómo si estuviera burlándose de ella- Ginny, tú y yo nos amamos… y eso fueron capaces de verlo, incluso antes que nosotros mismos. Es por esto, por esta 'mentira', que tú y yo estamos juntos. Ellos ven una pareja de enamorados.

-Lo que ellos ven es a un cobarde, disfrazado de valiente, disfrazado de novio. Pero la verdad aquí es que nadie de los de allí abajo nos creen.

-¿Y es mi culpa?- ella lo miró comprendiendo todo. Angustiada.

-No, lo siento. Es la mía por confundir ciertos hechos- se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir. El morocho sólo se quedó allí, mirándola. Creyó haber sido explícito en cuanto al amor que le profesaba, pero no tenía porque demostrárselo a sus hermanos. Ellos no eran importantes… Excepto claro, para pasarle el dato a Molly. Suspiró y se volteó a dormir.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19:**____** Puesta en escena; MALOS ENTENDIDOS**_

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó abrumada. Tenía tanto sueño que no podía abrir los ojos. La noche anterior no había podido dormir bien. Su hermano había generado tantas incógnitas que, parecía haberse levantado un enorme muro entre ella y Harry.

Despertó con la sensación de que debía disculparse con él antes de empezar el día. Giró sobre el colchón para encontrar el espacio que él normalmente ocupaba, vacío. Le extrañó no encontrarlo a su lado, pero más le extrañó extrañar tanto su calor. Se levantó y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Percy estaba sentado, desayunando, al igual que Ron y Hermione.

-Buenos días- saludó- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Si te refieres a mamá y a papá…- comenzó Ron- se fueron a seguir con algunos estudios. Si es por Fred y George, salieron temprano para la tienda, la semana aquí terminó y todo tiene que volver a su ritmo normal.

-Bill y Fleur también se volvieron ya- le comentó la castaña.

-Pero…- interrumpió Percy- Si preguntas por el mentiroso de tu "novio"- marcó comillas con sus dedos en el aire- Se fue temprano, no sé a donde, seguro escapó. Digo, eso hace siempre ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a cambiar por ti hermanita?

-¿Qué dices?

-Que Harry se fue. Que dudo siquiera que haya dormido aquí. Parecía muy seguro por fuera, pero bastó con cuestionar sus verdaderas intenciones, para que demostrara con acciones, su verdadera forma de pensar- Ginny estaba pasmada, mientras lo miraba e intentaba retener las lágrimas ya de rabia ya de dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo Percy?- Le preguntó Hermione a su novio.

-No lo sé. ¿De que hablas?- le preguntó a su hermano.

-De que él no la ama.

-No seas tonto, él la adora.

-Todos lo vimos- agregó la castaña.

-No, nunca la amó. Él sólo fingía. Se le dio muy bien en realidad ¿no?- se dirigió a Ginny- tan bien que tú si le creíste, y no sólo eso, también lo amaste.

-No sé de qué hablas- Se desentendió, sin saber de dónde había sacado la fuerza para hacerlo- él me dijo esta mañana que salía.

-¿Y por eso lo buscabas?

-No lo buscaba a él. Yo ya sabía que no estaba… Me dijo que se iría a casa antes para arreglar unas cosas- levantó la vista, irguiéndose, intentando parecer orgullosa- Yo sólo buscaba a mamá para saludarla, así que deja de intentar hacerme sentir mal. ¡Se supone que eres mi hermano, por Dios!- él no dijo más nada- Les pido que le digan a mamá que pasaré mañana a saludarla, pero que ahora me espera Harry. ¡Adiós!

Subió a su cuarto y se encerró en él. Comenzó a llorar sin poder ya evitarlo, era absurdo en verdad, pero no podía desahogarse de otro modo. Miró el cuarto. En realidad, estaba todo muy vacío. Revisó el placard y, en efecto, él se había llevado su ropa y cada artículo suyo, a excepción de su cepillo de dientes.

Lloró al menos media hora hasta que comprendió que, aquello, había sido sólo culpa suya por amarlo. Pero Harry siempre conoció sus verdaderos sentimientos y… había huido igual. Eso lo convertía a él en el culpable. Lo convertía en el cobarde por lo que decidió que no merecía más de sus lágrimas. Empacó sus cosas y bajó.

-Gin, ¿de verdad te vas?- La arrinconó Hermione.

-Si, la realidad es que, no me quiero despedir de mamá. Me pondré muy nostálgica y, lo que menos necesito es entristecerme un domingo por la noche. Por eso prefiero venir mañana y hacer visitas pequeñas día por medio.

-Pero, ¿Y Harry?

-Harry ¿qué?

-¿No dejarás que se despida?

-El ya se fue Herms, esta mañana. Y… fue su idea, así que… no te preocupes, calculo que vendrá mañana conmigo si puede o… no lo sé.

-Si, yo sé que se fue, lo vi partir- A Ginny le brillaron los ojos de esperanza. Quería preguntarle a dónde se había ido, a qué hora… ¿con quién?. Pero ahogarla con preguntas sería desmentir el hecho de que, ella había sido informada de aquello y que… seguían siendo una "parejita feliz".

-Claro. Bueno es hora.

-Supongo que nos vemos en tu boda.

-Si… supongo…- la castaña comenzó a dudar para sí, por lo que ella agregó- ¡Hey!, claro que nos vemos. ¡Eres la dama de honor!- ella sonrió y la abrazó- Dile a mi madre que no me olvidé de ella. Que regresaré, ¿si?.

-De acuerdo, ¡Cuídate!

----

Ginny estaba ya en su casa, había vuelto a acomodar todo, ya había tomado aquella botella de vino que había sobrado de la última cena que Harry y ella habían tenido en esa casa. No podía dejar de recordar los sucesos de la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, ni de la segunda, o de las tantas casi terceras. Tampoco podía olvidar cómo él había evadido el tema del amor o no amor que le tenía.

-¡Desgraciado! Pero que bien jugó todo este tiempo. Se hizo el enamorado, recordando nuestra relación, haciéndome sentir insensible por no confundir las cosas; para que, a la hora de ser hombre… ¡Basta! No pienso perder más tiempo en él. Porque si algo he de aprender, es que su cobardía lo deja excento de hacer cualquier sacrificio.

Tomó de su frezeer, el típico pote de helado americano, una cuchara, y una botella de grandioso champagne del cual desconocía su procedencia. Se sentó frente al televisor y su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Algo mareada, se dirigió hacia él y lo atendió.

-¿Si?

-¡Ginny!- contestaron del otro lado.

-¡Ni creas que voy a perdonarte! ¡Colgaré!

-Aguarda, Ginny.

-No Harry, no hay excusas para ti.

-Ginny, yo no soy Harry.

-¡Que no eres Harry! ¡Que absurdo!- bromeó medio borracha- ¡Cobarde y mentiroso!

-No soy Harry, soy Petter… Petter Crew, ¿Me recuerdas?

-Petter, ¿que?... ¡¡PETTER!!

-¡Hola linda!

-¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo?

-Bien. No tengo mucho tiempo pero, estoy cerca de tu casa, es decir todavía vives ahí ¿no?

-Si, claro.

-Estoy cerca, ¿te gustaría que nos veamos?

-Pero claro. Te espero, adiós.

----

Cortó el teléfono y comenzó a analizar lo poco que le permitió su estado. ¿Para qué lo había invitado? ¡Como le gustaba ese chico! Pero no… no podía pasar nada. Si su familia llegara a sospechar, su idea se iría por el escusado.

Tocaron la puerta sacándola de sus conjeturas. ¡Qué rápido hacía llegado! Abrió la puerta de par en par.

-¡Petter!- lo abrazó.

-Mira nada más, te ves grandiosa.

-¡Gracias! Adelante.

Habían pasado ya tres horas. Tarde en la noche, era sólo una forma de decir. La pelirroja estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando, el repentino golpe de la puerta, la sobresaltó.

-Mi dios, ¿quién toca así?- se tambaleó hacia la puerta y abrió- ¿si?

-¡Ya era hora!

-¡Harry!- se despertó de golpe.

-¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido?

-¿Yo? Pero si… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-¿Tú que haces así- la señaló- tan tarde? ¡Son las tres de la mañana, estás adormecida pero a medio vestir y…- calló- y hay ruidos en el cuarto, ¿por qué?- se adentró.

-Es que…- de a zancadas el morocho llegó a la puerta del cuarto y la abrió. Sobre la cama había un rubio cómodamente recostado mirando la televisión.

-Ginny, ¿quién era…?- alzó la vista y calló.

-¿Y él es…?

-Petter Crew, él es Harry Potter… Harry el es Petter- señaló todavía mareada.

-¿Crew?- la miró alarmado- ¿El Crew que mencionaste, Crew?

-¿Él es Harry? ¿Y… Potter?

-Creo que estoy demasiado mareada para discutir esto con ambos- se dio media vuelta y se fue. Harry la siguió, entre colérico y temeroso.

-¡Ginny!, Espera…

-Ya no puedo seguir con….- se detuvo. Tapó su boca y corrió al baño, a vomitar la enorme y desproporcionada ingesta de alcohol que llevaba consigo. Harry la siguió, para luego sostenerla y que no se derrumbara. Corrió sus cabellos dándole ánimos.

-Tranquila- le susurró- deja que salga todo y te sentirás mejor.

-Ginny…- apareció el rubio- ¿estás bien?- Harry se dirigió a él con la mirada.

-Petter, ¿te puedo pedir que te vayas?

-Pero…

-Es mi mejor amiga, y… futura esposa, ¡créeme! Puedo sólo con ella.

-¿Esposa?

-Así es. Que extraño que ella no lo mencionara- le reprochó aún sosteniéndola.

-Bien, no me gusta sobrar. Conozco la salida. Adiós- dijo indignado y se esfumó.

Él la esperó en aquella posición, quince minutos más, sin decir nada. Cuando ella estuvo mejor, él simplemente se puso de pie y se alejó del baño. Cuando Ginny salió también, ya despabilada e higienizada, se miraron.

-Bien, te felicito- ironizó- has tirado todo el plan por la borda. Tarde o temprano se enterarán que te acostaste con Crew y…

-¿Qué me acosté con quién?

-Con Petter- se burló- Era él, el pequeño imbésil que se robó tu virginidad ¿no?, a Arthur ha de agradarle mucho seguro ¿verdad?

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas?

-Tú borracha, él como en su casa, y yo el idiota que se preocupa.

-Lo de idiota no podré discutírtelo- él la fulminó con la mirada. Se acercó y la tomó del brazo, desafiantemente.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

-Ocupaba tu lugar. ¿Tú donde estabas, cobarde?, Huyes tras la primer batalla. ¡Sin duda fue buena idea confiar en ti!- soltó con sarcasmo.

-No juegues conmigo, Ginevra.

-Y tú no me tomes por idiota. Todo lo que dijo Percy era verdad, no eres más que un cobarde y embustero.

-¿Embustero yo? ¡¿YO?! Embustera tú por controlar mi vida antes de preguntarme si de verdad quería o no formar parte de tu estúpida idea de casarnos por un favor.

-¡Un pedido!- le corrigió- Pero te puedes quedar tranquilo, ¡ya eres libre!. Por mí, puedes irte, volver a Tailandia y jamás regresar- él la soltó pero se quedó mirándola. Se distanció unos centímetros y adoptó un tono de sorna.

-Mira nada más que rápido te hizo cambiar la perspectiva el señor Crew.

-Créeme, él no tiene nada que ver. La culpa es toda tuya, soquete.

-Si, eso parece. Mía la culpa por aceptar este trato si en verdad sólo querías hacer las cosas a tu modo. Aplausos para el rubio y la pelirroja- aplaudió con ironía en la voz- Les enviaré flores a los dos de mi parte. A tu madre le encantará.

-Mi madre no sabe nada.

-Se enterará tarde o temprano. De eso, y de que se acaba de cancelar la estúpida boda.

-¿Se acaba? ¡¿SE ACABA?! Tremendo cretino resultaste. Todo esto terminó mucho antes- Harry, que hasta entonces se encontraba serio, se tornó repentinamente asombrado y preocupado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que de todas formas no pensaba casarme contigo. Le has mentido a todos, si, pero sobretodo a mí.

-Nada que yo dijera o sintiera fue mentira. Tú me mentiste, a la primera de cambio optaste por un reemplazo. Te ha tocado muy bien, ¿verdad?- soltó, furioso de celos. La tomó de los hombros sin notarlo, cegado por aquella ira momentánea- ¿Eso pasó? ¿Eso fue lo que te gustó?

-¿Qué más te da a ti?- dijo con un enorme nudo en la garganta- Tú ya no estás en esto y… nunca quisiste estarlo.

Él sentía cómo, la cólera comenzaba a treparle por las venas. Ella le estaba ocultando todos los hechos y se había encerrado en sí. La sostenía con vehemencia, reconociendo que ya le hacía daño. Pero dentro de sí, las ganas de herirla, crecían paulatinamente. Reconoció que pronto perdería el juicio y… quizás luego fuera tarde. Optó por descargar su energía estrechándola abruptamente contra sí y besándola con ímpetu. Descargó sus celos y su sed de venganza en aquel beso libertino.

Ella, por otro lado, quién en primera instancia quería asesinarlo, luego se vio intimidada por la fuerza sobrenatural que aplicaba sobre ella. Por los únicos dos segundos de su vida, le tuvo miedo. Pero cuando fue besada, reconoció la enorme fuerza de voluntad que él aplicaba sobre sí, para no arrancarle los ojos, de ira. Aquel beso fue, para ella, la herramienta que utilizó para despabilarse e intentar reflexionar claramente. Lo amaba, si, pero era un cobarde.

Aquel beso sufrió unos enormes altibajos emocionales. Primero fue desgarrador y temerario, la furia y el recelo de ambos era desmedida. Luego se tornó culposo y un reproche, en el cuál ambos le recriminaban algo al otro. La ira continuó fluyendo entre los labios de ambos por escasos segundos, hasta que el contacto se tornó indagante y melancólico, momento en el cual comenzaron, siquiera, a disfrutar el beso, mientras sus cuerpos rememoraban las sensaciones que el otro les causaba. Casi llegando al final, se tornó reflexivo y apremiante, si bien sabían que la culpa era del otro, tenían ganas de olvidar todo y librarse a sus propios deseos… Lo cual no ocurrió.

Pasado apenas unos minutos desde su arranque de ira, él la separó, abrumado y confundido, pero ciertamente, decidido. Tenía una mirada triste en el rostro y, el dolor e incluso la duda, en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad te acostaste con él?- parecía atormentado, lo cual también la atormentó internamente a Ginny.

-No. Sólo hablamos- susurró aún a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Por qué estabas borracha entonces?- en su voz ya no había ira, o frustración. Quedaban escasas reseñas de temor, y su tono se plagó de dudas.

-Porque tomé la botella de vino que sobró… yo sola- agregó.

-Pero, ¿por qué…?- Ella no sería tan cobarde de evadir aquello que la había atormentado todo el día, ella no ocultaría la verdad, no. No como él, ella jugaría limpiamente.

-Porque te extrañaba, y sabía que no volvería a verte.

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

-Pues porque huiste despavorido por lo que Percy dijo y, porque ya habías dejado en claro que no me amabas.

-¡Pero si yo no huí!

-Esta mañana desperté y no estabas. Percy me dijo que te habías ido temprano sin avisar, y seguro escapabas.

-¿Y le creíste? Te dije que es un idiota, y no merece ser tu hermano.

-¡Pero yo lo vi!

-¿Qué viste?

-Tu ropa, no estaba. Sólo dejaste el cepillo de dientes.

-Estaba toda empacada en la maleta, debajo de la cama. Se suponía que nos iríamos por la noche ¿no? Simplemente aproveché el tiempo. El cepillo lo dejé porque volvería a usarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, yo no huí. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Y ¿A dónde estabas?- él ya más tranquilo, aún por dentro indignado, se separó, dándole la espalda.

-Me pareció que debía remendar el desliz que, según tú, había cometido y arruinaba todo lo avanzado en la semana. Me pareció que iba a ser más creíble la situación si acompañaba a Molly a resolver los últimos asuntos de la boda. Hasta le pedí que no te enteraras, y… sonó bastante creíble todo. Ella estuvo eufórica toda la tarde- Ella se quedó boquiabierta, él volteó para verla- Te lo perdiste, estaba tan esplendorosa.

-¿Estás diciéndome que hiciste creer que de verdad querías casarte conmigo?

-Y me lo han creído a la perfección. ¡Pero si hasta elegí tu vestido! Tu madre no podía creer mi buen gusto- sonrió tristemente al recordar.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, de ese modo no podrían discutirme nada. De hecho, soy el culpable de que comenzaran a dudar qué tan interesada estabas tú.

-Harry…- se sentía fatal. Lo había inculpado de tantas formas distintas y, él sólo estaba siendo quien era en verdad. Estaba siendo el Harry del que se había enamorado.

-Creo que recién ahora entiendo qué pasa aquí- ella no dijo nada- tú no estás segura de esto.

-¿Qué? Pero… si después de todo esto no puedo pensar en nadie mejor.

-Tal vez Petter te inspire un poco.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué lo celarías?

-Yo no lo celo.

-Yo te amo a ti- Lo abrazó y lo besó sin aviso, con un amor renovado. Él respondió deleitado y sin pensar, pero luego de unos segundos la separó.

-No, esto no debe ser así. Lo mejor será que me vaya y… quizás decirle de una buena vez la verdad a Molly.

-Te ruego que te quedes.

-Pensé haberte oído decir que tú nunca ruegas, que ordenas.

-Pero sé que no funcionará y no me importa cómo, sólo quiero que te quedes.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el mismo motivo por el que viniste a buscarme esta noche.

-No, no lo sé.

-Por favor- lo besó.

-Ginny, esto que pasó es gravísimo. ¿Te das cuenta que hemos quebrado la confianza del otro? ¿Cómo hace una pareja para enmendar eso?- ella no dijo nada- yo… no lo sé, quizás todo esto fue mala idea desde el inicio.

-No te pido que me perdones… Te pido que te quedes. Quiero hablar de esto pero… cuando entienda mejor las cosas. Sólo… quédate.

-¿Para qué? Mañana de seguro ambos haremos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó.

-Quédate- lo evadió- Te dejaré usar toda la cama esta vez- le sonrió- y, prometo que no roncaré.

-Pero que mentirosa- logró sacarlo de contexto.

-Si, lo sé. Pero vamos, quédate y…- lo miró mientras acariciaba sus brazos- bésame.

Él se dejó conquistar nuevamente. Para la situación, ya no se entendía quién era el ofendido y quién estaba en falta. Lo importante era que ambos necesitaban en extremo, del otro, y ninguno jamás lo confesaría.

Quizás, el dejar que las cosas pasaran, les ayudaría a tener al otro cerca y, extender aquella excusa de una importante enfermedad, para quedarse al lado de la persona más importante.

Ella se separó del beso, lo miró enamorada y tomó su mano. Sin decirse más nada, lo dirigió al cuarto y apagó la luz.

-----

Ellos se abrazaban en la oscuridad de la habitación. Aunque no entendía porqué lo hacía, sabía que Ginny estaba sonriendo. No se suponía que sonriera. Aquello estaba tan mal. Se habían hecho sentir mal mutuamente y, en ningún momento tuvieron el derecho o… peor aún, en ningún momento quisieron reconocerlo y pedirse perdón.

Él acariciaba sus cabellos mientras ella hacía danzar sus dedos sobre su extenso torso. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido aquella madrugada, para bien o para mal, él sabía que ya nada sería lo mismo. Por fin habló ella, quien, como había prometido la noche anterior, no evitaría el tema por la mañana.

-No tienes una idea de lo avergonzada que me siento. Reaccioné como una idiota. En tal caso estabas en todo tu derecho de huir.

-Si, si lo estaba, pero no huía- aún se lo escuchaba enojado, pero reflexivo- Si hubieras preguntado, te habrías enterado por tus hermanos.

-Pero si les pregunté.

-Me refiero a Ron. Percy no cuenta, jamás volverá a contar.

-Hermione no me lo dijo tampoco, ni siquiera cuando me vio dejar la casa. ¡Ha de sospechar algo seguro!- dijo aterrorizada.

-Creo…- dejó de acariciarla y se separó- creo que esto llegó a su fin de todos modos.

-¿Qué?

-Gin, yo ya no puedo hacer esto…- le dijo y se encogió de hombros- tú estabas dispuesta a arruinarlo todo por una confusión… yo…- nuevamente lo asechaba el tormento.

-No iba a acostarme con él, Harry- se enfadó.

-En tu estado, jamás te hubieras enterado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- sollozó.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Lo he intentado Gin, tú más que nadie sabe cuánto, pero… ya no puedo. Esto no está funcionando entre nosotros.

-¿Qué no está…? ¿No está funcionando?- se incorporó- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Hasta ayer estaba todo perfecto, todos nos creían.

-Si, y luego dejaron de hacerlo.

-Eso es sólo una artimaña de Percy, tú lo dijiste.

-¡No es Percy quien me importa, ¿no te das cuenta?!- se incorporó también- ¿No te das cuenta que el problema somos nosotros? No como excusa, no. Nosotros como pareja. Esto es lo que no funciona- señaló a ambos- Y si no funcionamos como pareja, los de afuera ni siquiera ven funcionar la farsa… de hecho, yo también creo que Hermione sospecha, y no solo desde ayer.

-¿Qué más da? Cuando nos casemos no podrían dudar nada más.

-No. No sé si pueda mentir eso también, Ginny.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento de verdad.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Ahora me dices que no crees poder hacerlo? ¿Ahora?

-Bueno, tú dudaste en un principio, yo dudo ahora.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- él salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-Será mejor que me vaya- ella se colocó una bata rápidamente.

-Aguarda, ¿qué sucede?

-Hice mal en venir.

-Harry te ruego no me hagas esto- se interpuso en su camino hacia la puerta- Quizás tengas razón y yo te fallé como novia, pero ya todos creen esto. La mentira avanzó demasiado, no puedo sincerarme con mi madre, moriría sólo por la angustia- él bajó el perfil.

-Lo siento.

-Puedo hacer que me ames, será sólo unos meses, luego el divorcio. Nos olvidaremos de nuestros sentimientos y, será puramente negocio. Nada de noviazgos, ya aprendimos que no funciona de ambos modos, pero… quédate y, que sea como en un principio estaba planeado. Prometo no involucrarme pero, de verdad te necesito ahora.

-No sería creíble ya, Gin.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- seguía mirando al suelo- supongo que ya no te amo como antes. Supongo que… toda la magia del asunto se perdió y… conocí a alguien con quien me gustaría intentar ser feliz. Hace bastante.

-¿Qué?- bajó los brazos.

-Es decir, no estoy saliendo con ella, ni lo hice mientras estuve contigo. Simplemente la conocí, la consideré de pura casualidad y… ya no puedo con esto, lo lamento. En serio.

-No…- se hizo a un lado- no tienes la culpa- ajustó mejor su bata, cohibida- así es la vida.

-Yo lo hubiera intentado de nuevo pero… ella volvió y…- ella le dio la espalda.

-No necesitas explicarme nada. Ve tranquilo- él la miró atormentado, pero no puedo decir nada. Optó por irse sin más.

Ginny se hundió en el refugio de sus sábanas impregnadas con su aroma. Se arropó y lloró. Lloró sin saber si era por lo que acababa de perder, o por lo que perdería al decírselo a su madre.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hola señores, gracias por los reviews y por toda la aceptación y la paciencia. Primero que nada, perdón por el modo que se ha publicado ayer el capítulo, pero cuando quise editar el subrrayado, no figuraba así que no supe arreglarlo. _**

**_Con respecto a este nuevo capítulo, no es profesional que diga esto pero como no lo soy no me importa: Me estaré sincerando cuando diga que, este capitulo NO ME GUSTO ni un poco. No me refiero al contenido, sino a la redacción. Algunos quizás perciban que no se parece mucho a lo que yo escribo, no sé que pasó. Pero la verdad es que tampoco supe cómo modificarlo mucho porque, todo lo que aparece es SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE en la historia, asique... disculpas adelantadas por la mala calidad de este en particular (del resto no puedo hacerme cargo, simplemente es mi modo de escrbir ^^)._**

**_Dando por finalizada la intro... DISFRUTEN. :)_**

**_Ceci,.  
_**

_**Capítulo 20: La mentira; la madre de los celos  
**_

Ginny no supo nada de su ex socio emocional (como comenzaba a llamarlo para sí, ya que la palabra "EX NOVIO" le repelía bastante). Su casa pasó a convertirse en el refugio más austero que ella conocía. Cada parte de ella guardaba recuerdos a su lado, que ahora veía con ojos de amor y desesperanza. Aún nadie sabía que se habían "separado", pero faltaba casi un mes para la supuesta boda, y los novios eran los únicos que no estaban invitados.

Aquella tarde Molly la había llamado, esperando poder decirle a Harry que fuera a buscar los anillos que, tiempo atrás, habían encargado juntos. "Se está duchando" había mentido en el momento "pero no te preocupes, yo los buscaré".

Ahora miraba los anillos con nostalgia y, cuando entendió que jamás adornaría su dedo, lloró sin ser capaz de contenerse. En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Lavó su rostro y se acercó para abrir la puerta.

-Ginny.

-¡Hola Herms!- la abrazó- siento no haber pasado a visitarte esta semana.

-Descuida, me entero de ti por el portero- se burló- Oye, ¿y Harry?- ella la invitó a entrar y cerró la puerta.

-Nos peleamos la semana pasada.

-¿Qué?

-Si. Bueno, una semi pelea, no sé. La cuestión es que se fue y, no hemos vuelto a hablar.

-Pero se arreglarán ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que, lo dudo. Aún no se lo dije a mamá, pero creo que no hay boda, Herms.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? Me figuro que tú estabas algo al tanto de sus dudas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me aseguró que tú desconfiabas de la relación.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-No importa lo que dijeras Herms, no es tu culpa- suspiró- fue todo un enorme malentendido al principio, no sé que creyó. Percy le ha estado dando vueltas al asunto desde hace unos días y… Harry no aguantó más. Cuando llegó aquí dijo que había cosas en la relación que no le cerraban y… que todos dudaban de qué tan comprometida estaba yo con todo esto.

-Ginny, creo…- se aclaró la garganta- creo que puedo tener que ver algo en este asunto- la pelirroja la cuestionó con la mirada- bueno, quizás en gran parte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, a lo mejor Percy si lo presionó bastante, pero… lo de las dudas hacia tu persona… pudieron haber sido alimentadas por… mí- se excusó- Es decir, ese día que te fuiste, alegando que sabías lo de Harry que en verdad desconocías porque yo sabía que no lo sabías; yo… le pregunté a Harry si… cabía la posibilidad de que le estuvieras siendo infiel.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento, es que me resultó algo extraña tu escasa participación en el asunto y… cuando le pregunté a Harry, fue la única posibilidad que me surgió y… no lo pregunté con mucha sutileza. Creo que él dio por sentada ciertas cosas y se atormentó con esa idea.

Ginny se tildó unos segundos, pensando qué grave había sido el asunto. Todos los sucesos se habían ido hilvanando tan finamente, que la red resultante era perfectamente tensa y complicada. Era por esa duda gestada horas antes, que Harry, aquella noche que fue a buscarla, no le sorprendió encontrarla borracha y con otro en la cama, aunque fuera vestido. A sus ojos, la mala intención había estado en su mente. No cabía duda que él juraba haber sido engañado. Y estaba tan seguro, que ni sus palabras de negación lo habían calmado.

-¡Hermione!- se sobresaltó- ¿Cómo ibas a decirle una cosa así? Más aún, sabiendo cómo es Harry con respecto a eso, ¡Por Dios!.

-Lo siento, te juro que no fue mala intención.

-Pero, al menos deberías habérmelo preguntado antes a mí, haberlo hablado conmigo, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, lo lamento- transcurrieron unos momentos en los que ella se calmó y suspiró con resignación.

-De todos modos, no peleamos por eso. O, quizás fue por eso en un inicio.

-¿Y luego que?

-Luego… sólo soltó que había alguien más- dijo con ironía pero con el tono de voz húmedo, característico de alguien a punto de quebrar en lágrimas.

-¡No!- soltó asombrada- ¿Cómo?

-¡Dios, no lo sé! No quiero hablar más del tema. Lo único importante es que mañana iré a decirle a mamá que… no habrá boda.

-Pero…

-Esto no puede seguir así. Queda un mes.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No. Cuanta menos gente haya, mejor.

-De acuerdo- la abrazó.

-----

"Lo importante es que vas a decirle la verdad" Se repetía intentando convencerse de que era la verdad. Caminaba la última cuadra y, sudaba. Sudaba mucho. "Respira" se dijo "Tú lo intentaste". Tocó la puerta y Molly respondió. A los segundos, abrió de par en par.

-¡Ginny!- sonrió enormemente. Miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió aún más amplio- y… ¡Harry! Chicos que sorpresa. ¿Qué se traen por aquí?- Ella volteó atormentada y… allí lo vio, a unos metros tras de sí. Parecía seguro, como si ya hubiera sabido que ella iría. Él le sonrió.

-Vinimos a visitarla. Falta poco para la boda y, hay mucho por hacer.

-Pues encantada. Adelante chicos- ella entró, consternada y confundida. Harry la seguía y Molly cerró la puerta.

-Antes que nada Molly, su hija y yo debemos dejar en claro ciertas decisiones, ya sabe lo terca que es. Me la llevaré afuera unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieren te?

-Por favor- sonrió él y abrazó la cintura de Ginny, guiándola hacia el jardín. Ginny no lograba comprender ni jota.

Estaban afuera ya, caminaban a la par, pero no hablaron sino hasta llegar al pequeño lago del área trasera. Él parecía avergonzado y triste. Ella, confundida y agonizante. Estaba pálida.

-¿Qué…?- la voz se le quebró.

-Estemm… creo que… creo que mereces una explicación. Si, la mereces pero, no sé si pueda dártela.

-Excelente- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Vine por dos cosas- Mostró con sus dos dedos levantados, notablemente nervioso, aunque incapaz de deducir porqué- Una… a pedirte perdón, fui estúpido y mentiroso- ella pareció iluminarse.

-¡Me mentiste!- sonrió.

-Si.

-Quiere decir que no te fuiste por otra.

-No, eso no fue mentira- la pelirroja quedó atónita unos segundos, idénticamente a la primera vez que se lo había dicho, y luego, sólo decepcionada- Fui estúpido porque, habiendo surgido el compromiso que fuera, yo te di antes mi palabra y… no fue correcto dejarte sola en esto. Y… fui mentiroso, porque si puedo seguir. Es decir, puedo intentarlo, después de todo que sólo un mes y… como tu dijiste, simplemente no confundiremos de nuevo las cosas.

-Claro- dijo desganada.

-Y la segunda razón por la que estoy aquí, es para intentar enmendar lo que hice y… ayudarte a seguir con esto como se suponía que haría en primera instancia. Hermione me dijo que hoy vendrías a "cancelar" todo.

-Si.

-Bueno, estoy aquí para impedirlo. Para ayudarte a…

-No- sólo dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya no quiero tu ayuda, Harry. Esto ya está. Terminó.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy cansada de nuestras idas y vueltas y, porque no quiero ser yo quién te prive de vivir. Tú ya has ayudado, esto no evolucionará, punto. A otra cosa.

-Pero, ¿y Molly?

-Tendrá que entenderlo.

-No. No voy a dejar que le hagas eso. Yo soy parte de esta mentira y soy parte de la solución. No podría soportar que una decisión mía le robara salud a Molly- se puso firme- No me importa que digas tú porque no lo hacemos por ti.

-Lo haces por mamá, ¡ya lo sé! Estoy harta de oírtelo decir- él calló- Bien, has como quieras. Pero ambos sabemos que, no sólo nos costará el doble, sino que, lo más probable es que dejen de creer la imagen que alguna vez dimos.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-A que nada saldrá natural.

-¿Por qué no? Si tú me amas, y yo te amo como la semana pasada. No seas infantil, no debes confundir las cosas.

-¿Cómo podría sino dejas de confundirme con tus cambios de humor?- él se disgustó al sentirse identificado con aquel reproche.

-Si quizás, pero hay algo que nunca cambió, ni cambiará. Y no debes olvidarlo jamás- él la abrazó en una maniobra rápida, y la tomó suavemente del cuello, para besarla. El efecto sorpresa sazonó el beso apasionado, volviéndolo único y exótico- Y es que…- la miró- yo siempre te amaré.

Ese amor del que hablaba le pareció tan real, le recordó al Harry de una semana atrás, de su novio Harry. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que jamás, un "te amo" suyo, volvería a confundirla, porque no serían iguales. Ella sonrió apenada- ¿entramos?

-Aguarda- se separó.

-¿si?

-Necesito preguntarte algo que me perturba mucho.

-¿Como qué?

-Hace cuanto conociste a esta… esta…

-¿Alison?

-Así se llama- él asintió.

-En realidad fue parte de lo que dejé cuando vine para aquí. No éramos nada pero…

-Entiendo.

-Llegó hace unas semanas y… ese día que salí a tramitar con Molly, la encontré.

-Cuando peleamos…- ambos parecían incómodos, pero él estaba siendo natural.

-Casi- se encogió de hombros.

-Que enorme cantidad de coincidencias.

-Si. Horrible. Pero yo no lo planee- ella asintió dándole la razón.

-Y… ¿puedo preguntar otra cosa?

-Gin, por favor- intentó evitar lo que estaba por venir- No creo que debamos…

-¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo ese día, si ya estabas interesado en ella?- él miraba simultáneamente de la casa a sus ojos.

-Creo que Molly nos…

-Puede esperar; necesito que me digas.

-No sé que esperas oír.

-Lo que sea que tengas para decirme. ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo? ¿fue por lástima? ¿o por que estabas enojado?

-Gin…

-¡Dime!

-Sólo pasó. No te hará bien detenerte en el pasado. Fueron impulsos.

-No te creo. Tú nunca tienes impulsos. ¡Dime!, porque cuando se trata de habladurías, eres demasiado sagaz y dinámico, pero a la hora de demostrar tus sentimientos con acciones, te vuelves algo precario- Ella sintió crecer dentro, el rencor de las palabras que no había podido discutirle la noche que él la dejó por otra. Quería hacerlo sentir mal, quería clavarle el puñal de los celos que tanto había sentido sin motivo, provocarle una herida como la que él le había dejado- O quizás fueron los celos, y la idea de que otra persona me tocara cuando tú no podías evitarlo- Lo provocó. Aquellas palabras fueron las pocas que, la ira reprimida del morocho, necesitó para estallar.

-¡Ah!, porque sí pasó ¿verdad?- su rostro cambió las facciones por completo. De un segundo al otro se tornó oscuro y furioso- ¿Qué importa si a mí me disgustaba o no?, lo importante es que tú estabas pasándola de maravilla con mi reemplazo.

-Y tuviste que llegar y acabar con la fiesta- le recriminó, a lo que él respondió acercándose amenazadoramente.

-Yo no hice nada. Me mentiste y aprovechaste la situación.

-¿Si? ¿no te suena familiar? Después de todo, ¿Qué más te da? Tú estabas haciendo lo mismo. Me "mentiste" con Alison y te aprovechaste de la situación esa noche, ¡Conmigo!.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices.

-Digo que- se acercó firme y desafiante- sé lo que te pasa cuando me acerco a ti y, que no hay Alison que te cubra, porque esa noche no te importó que ella existiera, ¡me hiciste el amor igual!- Él estaba furioso y colérico. Su rostro se tiño de un rojo ira, indomable.

-¿Quieres saber por qué me acosté esa noche contigo, Ginevra?

-Ya lo sé.

-No, tú sólo sabes lo que quiero que sepas para no levantar sospechas. Pero la verdad te la diré sólo yo- se plantó frente a ella- Me acosté contigo por venganza. Sabía que te acostabas con él y que, cuando te diga lo de Alison te sentirías traicionada, ¡Justo como me sentí yo!- se acercó a su oído para susurrarle cruelmente- Sabía que iba a dolerte no sentirte única. Sabía que detestarías saber que eras descartable para mí- Ella lo abofeteó con vigor y sin aviso. Tenía los ojos brillosos y las facciones, extremamente marcadas por la ira y el rencor.

-De ahora en adelante, esto se hará como yo diga- dijo con crudeza y apatía- no volverás a hablarme, no volverás a besarme- acotó con desprecio y odio- y sobre todo, no volverás a ponerme una mano encima, ni frente ni a escondidas de mi familia ¿oíste?- le apuntó con el índice, amenazándolo- No mereces ni la mitad de lo que cedí. Esto termina aquí, y mi madre se llevará la imagen de la farsa que fuimos antes. No te atrevas a perturbarla o difamarme frente con ella- se acercó- no tienes ni un tercio de la hombría que te estimé. Eres un cobarde tal cual lo predijo mi hermano- se dio media vuelta y se alejó entrando en la casa.

-¡Gin…!- la llamó habiéndose arrepentido de la crueldad de ambos.

Ella entró, abrazó a su madre y, conteniendo las lágrimas, se puso a hablar con ella por el resto de la tarde. Aunque su corazón estaba vacío y ciertamente dolido, su mente la acompañaba diciéndole que le quedaba poco tiempo ya a su lado, como para perderlo por una pelea con el idiota de Harry. Quién, por cierto, jamás entró en la cocina. Se quedó allí parado, reflexionando.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, he estado contestando casi todos, pero algunos no son usuarios asique no puede. No obstante, GRACIAS A TODOS. ojala lo . **_

_**Capítulo 21:**__**La cólera, la tregua y la boda**_

_Primera parte: LA CÓLERA_

-Pero, si me dijeras qué está pasando…

-No porque te cruce en el pasillo debo contarte, Hermione.

-Si, pero…

-¿Por qué no hablas con Harry? Él seguro te lo dirá.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que estoy cansada de que metas tus narices en nuestros problemas. Cuando dudabas, atinaste a meter cizaña. Cuando ignoraste, diste tu opinión desmedidamente. ¡Calla de una vez!

-Pero…

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Harry que iba ayer, a lo de mi madre? ¿Por qué tuviste que meterte? Creí que habíamos quedado que de ahora en más me consultarías tus ideas antes de expresárselas a él- ella calló. La castaña estaba acongojada y, se sentía desubicada.

-De verdad lo siento.

-De todos modos ya no me importa.

-Nada hago bien últimamente ¿no?

-Lo siento- suspiró ablandándose al fin. Había descargado toda su ira con la persona equivocada y, al notarlo se sintió fatal- yo también estoy muy sensible estos días. Sólo necesito un tiempo a solas… algo así como una semana.

-Bien, sólo quiero que sepas que en verdad lo siento.

-Lo sé. Yo también siento haberte gritado- la abrazó- Gracias por comprender. Nos vemos- abrió la puerta de su departamento y se adentró en él.

----

Por dos semanas enteras, decidió instalarse en la madriguera para estar con su madre tiempo completo y para -creía ella- alejarse de los problemas. Ni siquiera le importó la idea de que su madre sospechara la caída libre que había tenido su "matrimonio", de pasar ello, ya encontraría cómo resolverlo. Como excusa momentánea, le explicó que Harry se había puesto a arreglar manual y personalmente la casa, y momentáneamente, era inhabitable.

Decidió que lo único trascendente que viviría en esas semanas, sería la compañía de su madre, que fue prioridad de tiempo completo.

No cabía duda de que Molly sospechaba algo, claramente. Después de todo, era su madre y la conocía hacía más de dos décadas y media. Ginny supo que ella no la ahogaría con preguntas, pero intentaba levantar su ánimo siempre abordándola con frases como "es lógico que peleen antes del matrimonio, son peleas muy comunes en todas las parejas". Y cuando ella intentaba desentenderse de lo que su madre la acusaba, alegando que no sabía de qué le hablaba, Molly decía: "¡Vamos! ¿Acaso crees que creería que estarías aquí conmigo, si marchara todo a la perfección con Harry? Si ustedes estuvieran bien, yo no te vería tanto. Me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí y lo sabes, pero bajo estas circunstancias no es muy agradable. Quiero que seas feliz".

Sin duda parecía al revés. Ginny había ido con su madre en busca de tiempos felices y olvido. Se había prestado como ayuda para acompañarla en todo, pero era innegable que quién más necesitaba ayuda y compañía, era la misma Ginny.

-----

Ginny había subido a su cuarto en la tan apreciada hora de la siesta. Quería descansar eternamente, o quizás sólo sumirse en la depresión. ¡Pero no! Decidió poner el pecho y la voluntad, y optó por caer dormida sin las disertaciones previas que solía tener.

-----

-¡Hola! Que bueno verte al fin por aquí.

-Lo siento Molly, he estado bastante ocupado.

-Ya me enteré, si. Arreglando la casa ¿eh?

-Emmm- pensó rápido- haciendo el intento.

-Adelante hijo, adelante. Ten cuidado, no sea cosa que la termines a tiempo de comenzar a arreglar también la mía.

-Eso espero.

La señora ya entrada en años, comenzó a toser. Primero naturalmente, pero luego comenzó a hacerse más continuo y disparejo.

-Molly, ¿se encuentra bien?- tosía acatarradamente, casi sin poder respirar- ¿Molly?- Harry atinó a tomar un vaso lleno de agua y se lo acercó- Respire, por favor… respire.

Ella tomó el vaso y lo engulló en una de las pausas que se produjo entre tosido y tosido. Sus pulmones se relajaron y su tórax pareció ensancharse libremente, abriendo paso a la respiración normal. El momento de tensión para él, había pasado.

-¿está bien?

-No, sólo mejor. Pero no te preocupes querido- habló pausado- esto comienza a ser frecuente. Esta tarde tengo otro turno con el médico.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe?

-Eres un sol- sonrió- No, lo que quiero es que arregles los problemas que tengas con mi hija.

-Pero si…

-No hace falta que me mientas a mí, yo sé todo.

-¿si?

-¿Crees que ella estaría aquí sino?

-No, es verdad.

-La conozco desde antes de concebirla. Yo la imaginé en mi mente, Harry. Yo la llamé a mi vida porque… sabía que algún día esto pasaría y… no quería dejar la tierra sin haber sembrado una esperanza y… sin ver esa esperanza, casarse- sonrió- No soy tan ambigua, sé que no es lo más importante para una persona normal. Pero… yo sé que eso es lo que ella necesita para su estabilidad emocional- él estaba sorprendentemente emocionado por sus palabras- sólo espero aguantar hasta su boda.

-Molly…

-¡Hey!, tarde o temprano sucederá, mejor estar en sobre avisada. Yo creo que si llego, faltan sólo dos semanas ¿no? ¡Dios me ayude!- él no pudo resistirse y la abrazó como siempre imaginó que abrazaría a su madre de estar con vida. La abrazó y dejó caer algunas lágrimas por su rostro.

-Haremos todo lo posible por hacerlo valer la pena.

-Para mí, la sola presencia de ambos, ya cumplirá con ello. ¡Ahora bien!-secó sus propias lágrimas- nosotros nos iremos. Mi hija está arriba descansando, ¿Por qué no arreglan lo que sea que deban arreglar, y luego cenamos juntos?

-De acuerdo- sonrió una última vez.

-----

Ahí estaba él de nuevo, y ¿quién lo diría?. Ahí, subiendo esas escaleras, para dirigirse a la habitación de los mil y un recuerdos. Ahí estaba, intentando deducir qué iba a decirle para justificar su presencia o, más complicado aún, para remediar todos los dramas que había entre ellos.

Subía con una bandeja en las manos. Abrió la puerta y, allí estaba su ángel, tapada hasta la cintura y sonriendo en sueños. Dejó la bandeja sobre el hueco de la cama que no era ocupado por ella. Se detuvo de pie, al lado de la ventana, para observarla dormir.

Poco a poco, le incomodó la bandeja y, quizás, hasta su mirada. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, sin entender el motivo de aquella presencia.

-Traje la merienda y…- mostró su mano- esta rosa blanca que, si me lo permites, simbolizará nuestra tregua- pasaron unos instantes en los que ella no habló. Sólo se enderezó en la cama- no merezco estar aquí…

-No.

-Pero lo deseo. Sé que viniste aquí para esconderte de mí…

-No de ti- le corrigió- de todo lo demás que te rodea, como tus mentiras y malas intenciones, por ejemplo.

-Gin…

-No me digas Gin. No me digas nada. Si estoy aquí es porque no quiero tener nada que ver contigo hasta dentro de dos semanas, un día, y nunca más.

-¿Tanto dañó te hice? ¿Tanto que te molesta mi presencia?

-No lo sé, tú dime. ¿Vienes a vengarte nuevamente? ¡Vamos, salta a la cama!- dijo con sorna y ofuscada.

-Ginny…

-Estoy aburrida, Harry, ¿Qué dirás ahora? ¡Entretenme! ¿Qué se te ocurrió en estas dos semanas para volver a manipular la situación? ¿qué dirás?

-Si estoy aquí es porque Molly me llamó.

-Bueno, Molly se fue, ya puedes irte.

-Te informaré que no, ella casi me obligó a quedarme- ella, más intrigada y preocupada, que enojada, se serenó un poco.

-Y ¿Por qué lo haría?- le preguntó. Él le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana mientras respondía.

-No lo sé. Mencionó algo de que sabía porqué nos habíamos peleado o que, sabía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué? ¿quieres decir que sabe todo?

-No, espero que no- nuevamente intrigada, comenzó a cuestionarse internamente cosas que, cuando se las preguntara a él, saldrían con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué? ¿no es mejor para ti que todo esto termine?- lo acusó. Él volteó a mirarla con sinceridad.

-En absoluto. Me pregunto… ¿Por qué sigues creyendo que hago todo lo posible por escapar? Si así lo hubiera querido, nunca habría empezado con esto.

-Porque ahora es distinto.

-Mentira. No lo es.

-Si. Ahora tienes otras proyecciones, quizás con Alison.

-Lo que no entiendes es que ella ya existía antes de esto y no fue un problema a la hora de darte mi palabra- se acercó tanteando el terreno.

-Si, pero dijiste que nunca la habías considerado. Ahora si, entonces ahora es diferente.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver. Esto es algo a lo que yo me comprometí y que pienso cumplir.

-¿Cómo tu venganza conmigo?

-Te pido por favor olvides eso. Tú tuviste tu momento de confusión y venganza, y yo el mío. Sin embargo yo nunca te lo reclamé tanto. Reconozco que fue un error y eso es un hecho. Pero ya terminó, quedó atrás.

-Y entonces ¿Qué? ¿debo olvidarlo?

-No, lo que te propongo es una disculpa. Pretendo un perdón, nada más.

-Bueno, de todas formas, no me importa si fue sexo por lástima, por despecho u olvido. Yo tampoco tuve intenciones sinceras, así que no me interesa- él pareció asombrado, pero no quiso indagar más.

-Entonces… ¿está pasado?

-Claro- dijo sin más- ahora lo único que debe preocuparnos es la boda.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que haremos los días de nuestra "luna de miel"?

-Bueno, no lo había pensado.

-Y ¿qué haremos cuando "volvamos"? ¿vivir juntos? ¿cada cual por su camino?

-Juntos. Es decir, era la idea ¿no? Para mantener la farsa. Al menos hasta que… suceda- Ambos se tomaron unos segundos para reflexionar.

-¿Te das cuenta de que optamos por el camino más complicado? En vez de intentar que esto funcionara, velamos por la farsa desde un inicio.

-Si lo intentamos.

-Fue tarde entonces, yo me refiero a… desde el principio. Cuánto más fácil hubiera sido esto si, fuera real.

-Si, pero hay un problema- él la miró- que no nos amamos como se necesita. Que no sentimos por el otro lo que fingimos sentir.

-¿No? ¿Es eso real, Gin?

(…)


	22. Chapter 22

_**Amigos, muchas gracias por todos los reviews!, Como veran estoy en mi etapa esplendorosa, JAMAS SE VIO QUE PUBLICARA DIA POR MEDIO jaja. Ojala les guste. Creo que mañana subo nuevamente. Suerte a todos y... GRACIAS =)**_

_**Capítulo 22: **__**La cólera, la tregua y la boda**_

_Segunda parte: LA TREGUA_

Quiso decirle la verdad desde el inicio, desde la primera de las mentiras. Anhelaba aclarar todos los fantasmas que rondaban entre ellos, pero ella siempre tan obstinada, evitaba cada momento idílico para su confesión. Quería decirle que la mitad del malentendido era mentira, y la otra mitad no tenía la más mínima importancia siempre y cuando ellos se eligieran mutuamente.

El día de la boda tendría lugar en la mañana siguiente. Ambos vivían la situación de formas distintas y desde enfoques diferentes.

Por razones obvias, los Weasleys se vieron privados de poder organizar las dos despedidas de solteros, pero, a modo de festejo, la familia se había vuelto a reunir, sólo que esta vez, por un fin de semana. Éste se llevaría a cabo en la madriguera y, con el único propósito de finalizar los preparativos para el tan esperado lunes.

Los grillos resultaron entonces, la mejor y la más fiel de las compañías para el morocho. Sólo con ellos se vio capaz de ser sincero. No tenía en claro si la amaba, pero hasta entonces, todo lo sucedido sólo lo entristecía y lo hacía reflexionar sobre cuán importante era ella para él.

Ginny lo miraba por la ventana con unas ansias inmensas de olvidar todo, amarlo y… casarse de verdad con él. ¡Que absurdo! Casarse de verdad ahora que estaba con otra. Cerró sonoramente la ventana y se dirigió a la cama, sentándose en ella dispuesta a acostarse. Supuestamente Harry compartiría su cuarto con ella, como siempre. Pero las cosas entre ellos no podían estar peor.

Tocaron su puerta. Ella refunfuñó y se puso de pie. La abrió.

-¿Por qué tocas? Se supone que duermes aquí.

-Si, pero no se supone que haga esto.

Rodeó su cuello y se acercó para besarla vivamente. Su intrépida lengua acarició cada concavidad de su boca, explorándole innecesariamente, ya que la conocía a la perfección. Ambos se dejaron llevar por varios segundos, abrazándose y dejando fluir aquel beso ya sea por furia, rencor, o ese amor no admitido al ciento por ciento. Él la separó unos centímetros aprovechando a robar todo el oxígeno a su alrededor. Ambos estaban acelerados pero nada los apuraba para alejarse de aquel semi abrazo y, del cálido contacto que sus rostros tenían al juntarse frente con frente.

-Por favor…- dijo él- hagamos una tregua. Volvió a besarla. La abrazó adentrándose en el cuarto, empujando la puerta para cerrara tras de sí. Ella detuvo el beso, separándose por completo de él- ¿Qué sucede?- la cuestionó con la mirada.

-¿Qué es esto, Harry? ¿Qué quieres?

-Tregua. Vamos a casarnos después de todo, ¿Qué quieres tú?

-Explicaciones, las necesito- él suspiró mientras asentía con la cabeza. Tomó su mano y la dirigió a la cama.

-Ven, sentémonos- hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaban- Te vi mirándome con melancolía, ¿existe la posibilidad de que me extrañes?

-¿yo?

-Si, Gin. Estamos ya grandes para la indiferencia, ¡hablemos!

-Te miraba, sin melancolía, sólo te miraba.

-Mañana, cuando aceptes ser mi esposa, ¿me querrás en serio?

-No lo sé.

-¡Gin!

-Es decir, si… siempre te querré de verdad, pero… todo esto es distinto y lo sabes.

-Me basta con que me quieras en el momento exacto de dar el "si". Entonces, ¿tendremos una verdadera noche de bodas?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún con anillo puesto, nuestras mentes estarán en otro lado.

-¿en dónde?

-La tuya en Alison, por ejemplo.

-¿Y la tuya?

-No importa… Tú y yo alquilaremos dos cuartos separados, pasamos la noche y, luego inventamos un viaje. Tú puedes irte a Tailandia con Alison y… bueno- sonrió- yo siempre he querido conocer el Caribe.

-¿Será así sin más?

-Así será.

-¿Aún me guardas rencor?

-No, no es eso. Simplemente no te guardo amor…- mintió con exacta perfección.

-Nada de lo que diga hará que cambies de opinión ¿verdad?

-¿Con respecto a que?

-A nosotros…- Ginny lo miró sorprendida. Algo en aquellas palabras la hizo detenerse por completo y… tener miedo. Aquella frase le hacía resonar "PELIGRO, PELIGRO".

-Harry, por favor. ¿Qué buscas?- soltó su mano y se puso de pie- Yo no merezco todo esto. El hecho de que sea fuerte, orgullosa y capaz de tolerarlo, no significa que tengas el derecho de hacerme pasar por ello.

-Te amo- le dijo sin más. Ella se detuvo, atónita.

-¿Qué?- volteó para verlo.

-Que te amo. Es lo único que sé- se puso también de pie. Ella deseó enormemente creerle, pero, ¿cuántas veces en su noviazgo él lo había repetido y, luego sólo terminó, así… de un día para el otro?

-Sigues haciéndolo. Sigues metiendo imágenes, fantasías y emociones en mi corazón, que no deben estar. Sigues… Sigues creyendo que todo esto es un juego, un pasatiempo. ¡Está mi familia entera metida en esto!

-No es un juego, yo no estoy jugando contigo- tomó su pequeño rostro entre ambas manos.

-¿Entonces, porque me da la sensación de que, con cada movimiento o palabra que haces o dices, sólo buscas ganar?- se miraron profundamente. Ella suspiró- ¿Por qué no dejas las cosas como están? Tú no eres quien pretendes ser. No vamos a casarnos y, jamás nos amamos- él se acercó a ella y la aprisionó un beso en el que dejaba su alma. Luego se separó.

-Te pido no cuestiones mis motivos.

-Te estás arriesgando a demasiado.

-¿Cómo a que?

-A ser infeliz el resto de tu vida.

-Ginny, hay algo que he querido…- tocaron la puerta. Hermione se adentró.

-Lo siento, Ginny, Molly quiere hablar algo contigo en privado. Dijo que es urgente.

-¿a esta hora?

-Si- Ginny lo miró una última vez, y se fue- ¿Entré en mal momento?

-Cualquier momento es malo últimamente.

-Lo siento. Ya verás que luego del lunes, todo mejorará, es sólo el estrés.

-Yo no sé que haré.

-¿Con que?

-Con todo esto. Pensé que las cosas avanzaban bien, hasta que… Bueno, ya sabes que tuvimos nuestros problemas.

-Olvida eso. Mañana te casas. Y, si luego de sus peleas, continuaron con el plan de compartir sus vidas, es porque se aman.

-Si… me ama- dijo con sorna para sí- yo la amo.

-Y ella a ti, si no estarían por casarse.

-Tengo miedo, Herms. Miedo de que no se eche atrás para no lastimarme.

-No lo sabrás sino hasta mañana.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, en general una mujer se replantea siempre si ama de verdad o no. Pero el momento de dar el "si" es en el que más se piensa. Si mañana la ves dudar a la hora de responder, bueno, tendrás tu duda resuelta- él la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasaría en ese caso? ¿Qué haré?

-No lo sé. Pero te prometo que lo averiguaremos- besó su frente- aunque, francamente, no creo que debas preocuparte. Te ama enormemente.

-----

-Madre, ¿me llamabas?

-Este es el momento.

-¿De que?

-De que te arrepientas, querida.

-¡Qué dices!

-¿Estás segura de que te casas? ¿No tienes una necesidad importante de huir?- tomó su mano- Sé que te has visto presionada mucho últimamente, para poder hacer mi voluntad. Pero este es el momento en el que decides decidir por ti. Olvídate de mí. De casarte mañana, será una elección de por vida. ¿Quieres eso en verdad?

-Madre, yo lo amo- dijo sin dudar, no podía flaquear en ese momento, o ella descubriría todo- Nunca hice esto por tu pedido, sólo… pasó. Lo amo.

-Pero, veo en tu rostro el deseo de salir corriendo. Quieres huir.

-Jamás. No lo pensaría un segundo, ¡este es mi sitio!, a su lado. Creo que él tiene más ansias de huir que yo. Yo le preguntaría a él, madre.

-No. A eso ponle la firma. Te pregunto esto a ti, porque fue tu actitud la que me dio dudas. Pero si tú estás segura, no se diga más. Él está perdidamente seguro.

----

Ginny subía las escaleras reflexivamente. Ella tenía dos copas de vino en su mano, y mil excusas en la cabeza, para rogarle a Harry que olvidara a esa mujer y se case con ella. Ninguna era buena. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se detuvo aturdida y asombrada.

-¡Harry…!- él volteó a verla sonriente.

-Te esperé ¿lo ves? Y… veo que tú me viniste a buscar también.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- estaba maravillada.

-Sólo ambientación- dijo mirando los pétalos de rosas y las luces bajas- quise que te amigaras con esta habitación y, con esta persona- sonrió- después de todo, aquí pasé mis mejores días y, todo gracias a ti- ella, colorada, le extendió la copa que le correspondía, él la tomó y cerró la puerta.

-Está hermoso- suspiró. Lo miró en silencio, pensando cuál de todas las excusas usar. Optó por la más neutral- Quiero… decirte algo- él asintió- Estuve pensando y… me comporté como una inmadura; no hay una sola cosa que pueda reprocharte, tú siempre has sido fiel a tus palabras y congruente con tus sentimientos.

-Si bueno, de eso quiero hablarte yo también.

-No, esta bien. Yo entendí lo que intentabas decir con lo de la tregua y… no veo porqué seguir complicando nuestras metas. Yo de verdad necesito y, en cierto modo, quiero casarme contigo. Pero a veces, la idea de privarte a ti de ciertas cosas, me hace sentir tan egoísta y… molesta.

¿Cómo interpretar aquello? ¿Ella quería casarse con él? ¿Lo necesitaba? ¡ELLA QUERÍA CASARSE CON ÉL! Internamente no podía dejar de festejarlo.

-No me privas de nada que no esté dispuesto a abandonar.

¿Y cómo tomar aquello? ¿De pronto el cielo habría escuchado sus plegarias y, él no tenía problema en olvidarse de Alison?

-¿A que renuncias, Harry?- Le cuestionó con los ojos. Él se sumergió en aquel dulce ámbar de su mirada, exploró su alma y sonrió al encontrar la respuesta que ella necesitaba oír.

-A lo que tú me pidas, Gin.

Él colocó su mano en su nuca y la acarició su cuello mientras pensaba cómo manejar la situación. Acarició su hombro y, por completo su brazo.

-¿Tú qué necesitas? ¿Me necesitas lejos? ¿Cómo siempre? ¿Cómo amigo?- la miró- ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

-Yo…- bajó la mirada- en principio… necesito que sientas este matrimonio, como real. Si, mañana cuando te estés preparando para la ceremonia, sólo puedas pensar en el día en que esta locura termine, te ruego me busques y… me avises que no puedes con esto. No podría estar en el altar desconfiando de tus verdaderos sentimientos. Prefiero creer que tú velarás por ellos- él asintió y acercó sus labios a la frente de la pelirroja, depositando un pequeño beso, cuyo contacto intentó prolongar.

-Así te lo prometo, mientras tanto, ¿puedo pedirte lo mismo a ti? Me siento completamente identificado con tus palabras.

-Lo prometo- mostró su mano derecha, esperando que el la tomara. Así lo hizo mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias por concederme la tregua. Es muy importante para mí.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Gracias a todos los amigos que me dejaron review. Hubo un par muy bonitos que no pude responder porque no estaban ingresados como usuarios, pero se les agradece igual. Ojalá este les guste, es mas o menos largo :). Gracias a todos. Besos. Ce.  
**_

**_Capítulo 23:_****_ La cólera, la tregua y la boda_**

_Tercera parte__: LA BODA_

La gente corría ansiosa por todos lados. Los invitados más rezagados se apuraban para entrar a la capilla. El padrino, pelirrojo y feliz, se araba esbelto al lado del novio.

-¿Preparado para el gran paso?- le preguntó.

-No, aún no- éste lo miró sorprendido- Ron, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Ya tendrás tiempo suficiente en la fiesta.

-No. Necesito hablar con ella ahora- sentía que se ahogaba, no sabía si por la presión, su histeria, o lo acelerado que le rebotaba el corazón.

-Pero… ¿sobre que?

-No lo sé. Necesito saber qué pasa con ella, qué siente.

-Creí que ya sabías qué sentía. ¿Crees que duda?

-No… bueno, ahora lo puedo creer.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta de salida. Se detuvo antes de cruzarla y giró a su izquierda, donde se encontraba el pequeño cuarto en el que la novia se estaba cambiando. Tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione.

-Harry.

-¡Ni sueñes con entrar!

-Herms, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Pero no puedes verla.

-Cerraré los ojos. Tengo que hablarle.

-Pero…- adentro, alguien le susurraba- De acuerdo- Abrió la puerta- pero cierra los ojos- salió.

-De acuerdo- obedeció cerrando sus párpados- ¿Gin?- tanteó la entrada.

-Estoy aquí- estiró las manos y ella las tomó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Dime que es lo que sientes.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-A la caída de la bolsa. ¿A qué será? ¡A esto que estamos por hacer! ¿Qué sientes? Quítame ésta ansiedad.

-Temor quizás.

-¿Por qué? Dime porqué- se notaba nervioso.

-Por todo lo que arriesgamos.

-¿Qué más?

-Euforia, porque es especial.

-¿Ganas de huir?- aventuró rogando por una respuesta negativa. Ella sonrió pero Harry no pudo enterarse. Ella lo besó fugazmente.

-No.

-Bien.

-Y tú… ¿vienes a cumplir tu promesa de avisarme si no podrías con esto?

-No. Yo sólo… quería saber de ti. Dime… ¿será real como lo prometimos?- ella no respondió- dime algo si no quieres que abra los ojos. ¿Será real o no, Gin?

-Esa es la idea.

-Y ¿Estás dispuesta a casarte "realmente" conmigo?- ella reflexionó unos segundos.

-¿Con quién más sino?

-Bien, era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

-¿Tú estás bien? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Que te amo- ella sonrió.

-Y yo a ti.

-Y que iremos a vivir juntos. De hecho yo iré a vivir contigo. Nada de dobles cuartos y… que iremos al Caribe de luna de miel, como tanto quisiste. ¡Conseguí los pasajes!

-¿En serio?- se le quebró la voz.

-Si. Pensé que, si jugábamos a que esto fuera real, jugáramos limpiamente- ella lo abrazó emocionada- Gin…

-¿si?

-No sé cómo te queda el vestido, pero se siente realmente genial- dijo aferrándola de la cintura.

-Tu elección ha de ser impecable.

-Fuiste tú. Mi elección siempre has sido tú- la besó aún con los ojos cerrados.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Chicos, ya es hora.

-Ya salgo, Herms. Entra y guíame para salir ¿quieres?- la castaña así lo hiso.

-¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te arrepentiste?- ella negó.

-Claro que no, estoy más segura que nunca.

----

El coro comenzaba a entonar y los invitados se levantaron unánimemente. Ron, a su derecha, volteó a ver hacia la entrada, lo cual indicaba que él mismo debía observar a la que, rogaba, fuera su futuro.

De pronto el pánico lo atacó. ¿Qué pasaría si al voltear, se diera cuenta de lo que tanto intentó pasar por alto? ¿Qué pasaría si, al hundirse en su mirada, notara que ella era el amor de su vida y… completamente inalcanzable. Unas gotas de sudor tibio descendieron por su nuca. Estaba entre voltear y no voltear. Su cuerpo se negó a la cobardía de su mente, y se giró erguido.

El contacto visual fue magnético. Ella parecía pasar por las mismas dudas que él y, así también, necesitar el consuelo de su mirada. El coro fue diluyéndose en el tiempo, la gente comenzó a transformarse en aire, y una pequeña lira generaba la melodía perfecta que los encerraba en su propio mundo. Un mundo en el que no se precisaba nada más que ellos dos, flotando en aquella dulce incertidumbre.

Sus dudas se evaporaron, trayéndolo nuevamente a tiempo y espacio preciso. A sus hermosos ojos color avellana, y a esa dulce sensación de creer, ilusamente quizás, que ella estaría a su lado para toda la vida.

La pelirroja caminaba al altar mirando cada rostro para que ninguno se sintiera "dispensable" en su boda, y dejó para el final, el escrutinio de sus hermosos jades sólidos recubiertos en pestañas. Él, erguido y seguro, sonreía, despreocupándola de aquellos posibles sentimientos de sofoco.

Al llegar a él, le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hice bien en no arruinar la sorpresa- le susurró mientras ofrecía su brazo para alcanzar juntos, los últimos metros hacia el cura- te ves deslumbrante.

-Gracias-se ruborizó- gracias por todo- sólo alcanzó a decir. La ceremonia empezaba.

(…)

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿aceptas por esposo a Harry James Potter como tu amado esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y hasta que la muerte los separe?- _"…o alguna clase de muerte"_ pensó antes.

-Si, acepto- lo miró sonriente.

-Harry James Potter, ¿aceptas por esposa a Ginebra Molly Weasley como tu amada esposa para honrarla y adorarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ella no había dudado en ningún momento en dar el si. Ella ni siquiera lo había mirado a él, primero, buscando alguna clase de ayuda o apoyo. Ginny había aceptado por _motus_ propio… lo que lo convertía en el hombre más feliz del universo.

-Si, acepto-

Otra vez los al rededores se tornaron difusos e inconstantes. Ambos reconocieron que el otro atravesaba el mismo trance. Aquello era inigualable. La sensación de pertenencia en el corazón ajeno, era indiscutible y extasiosa. Ambos se perdieron en el contacto visual tan profundo, que sólo volvieron en sí para el momento en que una gran pausa dominó la institución.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Ella sonreía radiante y él no supo cómo fue capaz de retenerse hasta entonces para tomarla de la cintura, como hacía en aquel momento, y hundirse locamente en sus labios. De fondo se oía un bullicio de felicidad, y a Molly llorando de emoción.

-Te amo- dijo ella cuando detuvo el beso y se apoyaron en la frente del otro.

-Yo te amo como nunca- volvió a besarlo entrecortadamente. Él tomó su mano y la dirigió por el altar mientras los invitados comenzaban a tirar arroz.

Todos los invitados los vieron subir juntos, tomados de la mano, a la carroza idílica, que los llevaría al festejo en la madriguera. Ninguno de los de allí presentes podría siquiera pensar que todo aquello había sido planeado dos meses atrás cuando ninguno sentía nada por el otro. Tampoco sería creíble para los invitados, pensar que aquellas miradas representaban una excelente actuación, y no lo era. No. Todos lo creyeron inequívocamente.

-Parece que todo sucedió al fin- pensó en voz alta la castaña. Su suegra, detrás de ella, aplaudía radiante.

-Parece, si- sonrió Molly. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su mejillas- siempre soñé con este día; lo pensé mil veces, de inicio a fin… y aún así, ha sido mejor que en mis sueños.

-¡Vamos, Molly! Que la mejor parte no ha siquiera comenzado. Falta la fiesta- la abrazó- vamos.

---En la carroza---

Ambos sonreían al vacío y no se soltaron las manos en todo el viaje. El cochero era un señuelo para muggles, ya que el carruaje estaba hechizado y no se manejaba. Estaban completamente solos. Ahora era distinto.

-¿No te arrepientes?- preguntó ella sin poder aguantar más la duda.

-¿Y me lo preguntar? ¡Mírate!

-¿eso que quiere decir?

-Que no podría pesar en alguien más perfecta para mí, ni aún inventándola- besó el dorso de su mano- tengamos fe, esto sucede por algo.

-¿La has visto?- su rostro perdió la alegría de esposa recientemente inaugurada- estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Pero no lo hizo, ella es fuerte y… en general, el cuerpo no resiste, pero tendrás el consuelo de que será ella hasta el fin.

-Si… sólo…

-No pensemos en ello ahora. ¡Ven!- detuvo el carruaje con la varita y tironeó suavemente de su mano para que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tiempo- sonrió mientras bajaba y la ayudaba a ella- ¿crees que llegarían antes que nosotros de otro modo?- ella le sonrió en respuesta y se dejó ayudar.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-No lo sé, solo, digamos que hay pasto, estás tú y estoy yo… ¿Qué más podríamos necesitar?

---En la madriguera---

Ni bien todos empezaron a llegar a la madriguera, comenzaron a dispersarse, algunos para preparar el elemento sorpresa, otros para ayudar con las mesas y sillas del jardín, y en general, para observar el atardecer.

Por el horizonte, atravesando la ruta, la carroza nupcial se acercaba. Todos se agruparon expectantes, deseando ser de los primeros en saludar a los novios.

Al bajar, ambos se dirigieron a Molly y Arthur primero, a agradecerles por todo y abrazarlos prolongadamente. Luego, sólo empezó la fiesta.

-¿A dónde van de luna de miel?- Preguntó Seumas el cual había sido invitado por Ron, por ser un viejo amigo al que seguía frecuentando.

-Al caribe- sonrió Harry- Ella me tuvo loco diciendo lo mucho que quería ir y… bla bla.

----

-¿Y cuando planean tener el primer niño?- Ginny se atragantó con la champagne, ante la pregunta alegre de Neville.

-Bueno- se miraron- no lo hemos planeado aún. Ella todavía no lo sabe, pero yo espero que pronto.

-Nunca hablamos del tema en realidad- especificó ella tras toser varias veces.

-¿no?- le cuestionó su esposo.

-Bueno, lo hemos hablado muy por encima pero… de todas formas… claro… emmm…

-Está buscando cómo evadir tu pregunta- se dirigió a Neville con una sonrisa- Descuida, cielo, te sacaré del apuro- extendió su brazo- ¿bailamos?

-Encantada. Permiso, Nev- le sonrió.

-Adelante.

Se dirigieron al centro de la pista, y él detuvo su andar. Rodeó su cintura con suavidad y la abrazó a su cuerpo como si intentara traspasarla. Ella, sorprendida, tomó su hombro y su mano libre.

-Te verías encantadora, embarazada- acotó divertido.

-Mi puño se vería encantador en tu rostro. Es imperdonable lo que acabas de hacer.

-Oh, claro que es perdonable…- la sujetó firmemente y besó sus labios con un dejo de desenfreno- perdóname.

-No es excusa. ¡Te encanta meternos en problemas!

-Me fascina- sonrió. Se acercó, esta vez con más sutileza, como pidiendo permiso, a su oído- ¿Podrías pensarlo…?- le susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo como un favor personal. Si lo piensas, el Caribe va a ser una gran oportunidad para…- su insensato rubor denotó la sinceridad de su pensamiento- intentarlo.

-Tú… quieres decir… que… ¿Qué estas siquiera considerando el hecho de tener un hijo conmigo?

-Cariño, no hay nada que considerar. Sé que no son las mejores circunstancias y… aunque no hemos tocado el tema en todo el día, sé que quedamos que serían sólo negocios por todo lo que ha pasado, pero también sé, que ése ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida, tener una familia. Desde que tengo conciencia. Y… bueno, tenerla contigo ha sido mi sueño desde que te conocí- sus ojos se empaparon con velocidad.

-Harry…-se le quebró la voz.

-Sólo piénsalo, quizás...- ambos se miraban, ya casi ni bailaban porque lo que más les importaba en ese momento, era aquella conversación.

-Yo… prometo pensarlo, pero… no estoy realmente segura. Después de todo, si nosotros no funcionamos como pareja, ¿cómo funcionaríamos como padres?

-Yo sé que hemos cometido errores. Pero yo aprendí mucho contigo, y de verdad quiero aprovecharlo- ella lo miraba intentando hilar sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué le haría algo así? Fue él quien dio por terminada su relación y… recordaba cada palabra que se habían dicho antes de casarse y… para ella, sí estaban realmente casados. Pero no podía evitar separar la vida matrimonial de él, con su vida extra conyugal. Podría estar casado con ella, pero sabía que él, al mismo tiempo, ponía sus esperanzas en otra mujer para que, en un futuro, le de la felicidad y la familia que anhelaba. ¿Por qué se lo pedía a ella si ya tenía reemplazo hacía unos meses?. Sinceramente podría ser una gran artimaña, atarlo a ella no sólo con ese matrimonio, sino con un niño. Pero sería deshonesto, patético y… lo haría infeliz por el resto de sus días.

-Si, hemos cometido nuestros errores- sonrió- Y confío que aprendieras de ellos, es por eso que… si de verdad aprendiste, no me estarías diciendo esto, Har. Yo podría darte cualquier cosa que desees sin pensarlo… pero… tú ya diste esto por marchitado. Dijiste que las cosas cambiaron y, así lo hicieron. Yo podría empezar de cero contigo, pero tú… ya elegiste a alguien más con quien intentarlo ¿recuerdas?, alguien que todavía no te ha defraudado y… quizás si te haga feliz después de todo- él se había quedado atónito.

-¿Estás diciéndome que, después de todo lo que nos dijimos y prometimos, tú sigues tomando esto por farsa?

-No. Simplemente no puedo cegarme así, jamás tomaría esto como una farsa. El amor que yo siento por ti, ahora más que nunca, no puede negarse. La realidad es que, en estos meses yo SERÉ tu esposa y… voy a amarte y portarme como tal, pero… luego de que la fecha caduque, amor… simplemente, tú harás tu vida y… entonces si podrás asentarte con una mujer…- lo abrazó- sólo que esa vez la elegirás tú, y no al revés- lo abrazó más de cerca apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- créeme, esto lo hago por ti… Todo lo que haga en adelante, será para el bienestar de ambos y sobre todo, el tuyo. Yo ya soy feliz.

-Ginny… tú has aprendido más que yo, parece- acotó, a lo que ella lo miró y le sonrió antes de depositar un beso en sus labios. Él se lo devolvió pero luego la separó- Sin embargo… hay algo que debo aclararte con respecto a…

-¡Chicos!- se acercó Arthur- esto es una pista de baile, si no bailan debo echarlos- rió- Harry ¿te molestaría dejarme a mi niña para esta canción?

-Emmm- la miró, ya extrañaba tener que dejarla, incluso en los brazos de su padre. Estaba tan hermosa esa noche- Yo…- sacudió su cabeza notando lo idiota de sus celos- claro- sonrió- iré a buscar algo que tomar, ¿quieren?

-Seguro.

--- MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO MAS TARDE ---

La fiesta en la madriguera continuaba. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero la jerga parecía recién haber iniciado, al igual que en toda la duración de misma. Pero entre la multitud, aunque no pareciera, faltaban dos personas. De hecho, los motivadores de dicha fiesta, los homenajeados.

En la multitud del festejo, y dado a la creciente emoción y euforia en cada uno de ellos, por como se habían presentado los sucesos de aquel día; desaparecieron.

Ginny y Harry, luego de separados la primera vez, no habían vuelto a juntarse mucho más. Todos querían una parte de atención de las dos personas más importantes de la noche. Harry buscó formas y formas de encarar la verdad y atenerse a lo que ella dijera por su sinceridad. Pero… simplemente la vio tan feliz, que ese no era el momento. Sabía que lo que tenía para decirle no era algo malo, pero ella… solía reaccionar no muy bien ante aquellas cosas.

En la única oportunidad que tuvo, ella se acercó hacia él, que hablaba con George, por la espalda. Lo abrazó captando su atención. Se disculpó de su nuevo cuñado y volteó a abrazarla.

-¿Me extrañabas, querida?

-Mucho… ¿bailamos una última?- él le sonrió.

-Claro- él la rodeó por la cintura y tomó su mano derecha- Yo también te extrañaba.

-¿sabes…?- se acercó a su oído- no es así como se supone que termine la noche ¿verdad?- sonriendo, él le negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta- además te prometí una verdadera noche de bodas, o eso creo… ven, agarra mi cintura, tengo una idea- le robó un beso.

Se escabulleron entre la multitud, ágil y sigilosamente. Ambos reían de a ratos. Ella cruzó la puerta de salida y se detuvo. Lo besó prolongadamente, casi hasta agotarse.

-Sujétate de mis labios- le susurró ella. Harry no le entendió sino hasta el momento en el que fue besado y transportado al mismo tiempo, mediante el mismo beso.

Pisó tierra firme algo mareado, pero se concientizó de que ella aún estaba sosteniendo sus manos y, besándolo.

-Estamos en la puerta de tu departamento- aseguró.

-Sólo por fuera, ¡ábrela!- lo apremió.

Él empujó la puerta, y se fue abriendo lentamente, dejando poco a poco, ver un ambiente completamente cambiado. Más bien…

-…adornado- susurró embelesado.

El ambiente que solía ser el principal, y destinado a ser un living comedor, era ahora el único ambiente (al menos visible) y estaba ambientado como si fuera…

-…el paraíso- volvió a susurrar.

Las luces eran tenues, provenientes por supuesto, de velas, y una en cada esquina del cuarto. El resto eran luces como las de navidad, que titilaban suavemente. Estaba decorado todo el techo y parte del suelo. En frente de ellos, el balcón. A lo largo de este, una gran cantidad de velas y un par de mantas extendidas justo en dirección a la luna.

Adentro, a un costado, estaba la chimenea a leña, encendida muy recientemente. En frente, una cómoda alfombra aterciopelada, blanca. Y justo al lado, una botella de champagne dentro de un recipiente con hielo, dos copas de cuello largo, y una gran caja de al menos cien bombones.

-Gin, esto…

-Es sólo para ti.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Bueno… supe que te encargaste de mi vestido, de los invitados, de la torta… en fin, de todo. Y pensé que la noche de bodas debía cubrirla yo.

-¿Y que sucedía si yo si me hubiera encargado?

-La hubiéramos festejado dos veces- sonrió.

-Ginny esto es…- se quedó sin palabras.

-Es sólo un poco de todo lo que mereces- tomó su rostro- te amo- dijo y lo besó.

Él rodeó su cuello con un brazo, y con el su cintura con el otro, y la alzó en brazos para adentrar a su reciente esposa adecuadamente. Cerró la puerta con el pie, y la dirigió a la alfombra para luego depositarla en ella.

-Me encargué de que no tirase calor. Sólo es de ambientación, no de utilidad… con este calor…

-Pensaste en todo- la besó- ¿una copa?- tomó la botella.

-Por favor.

Ambos tomaron las copas en sus manos y se miraron. Ella tenía un pequeño destello en sus ojos que delataban su emoción y ansiedad. Él estaba tan sereno, que era predecible entender lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a ella, a su cercanía, a saberla propia. Ahora, por fin después de tantos anhelos, podía llamarla…

-…mi esposa- dijo levantando la copa y provocando en ella una inmensa sonrisa- quisiera hacer yo este brindis ahora. Creo que, al ser íntimo es… más personal también- ella asintió como pidiendo que continuara- Ginny, quiero brindar por ti. Quiero brindar para agradecerte precariamente, toda la luz que le diste a mi vida, no sólo desde estos meses… desde siempre. Mis mejores años han sido sólo tuyos y, a cambio de todo lo bello que me da tu compañía, te regalo hoy mi vida, y todo lo que quieras de ella… Por ti- sonrió.

-Por todo lo que seremos- le dijo emocionada. Ambos bebieron un sorbo y la dejaron a un lado.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. No se atrevió a pensar en un mañana, ni en el ayer. Quiso sumergirse en aquellos labios y yacer sólo en su cuerpo. Harry la aferró como si temiera que alguien los quisiera separar. La abrazó exprimiendo sus emociones y provocando sus sentidos. Quiso usurparla en ese momento, sin cautela o sentimiento, pero aquietó su lujuria y exaltó su cariño y su amor por ella. El beso se volvió dulce y sereno, el contacto, tierno y único, y sus caricias tomaron un rumbo principesco y soñador. El acariciaba sus cabellos (sueltos como había prometido para la boda), se embriagó con su aroma a fresco amanecer.

Ella, que se recostaba debajo de él, comenzó a deslizar de sus hombros, suavemente, el chaleco de su esmoquin esmeralda opaco. El morocho detuvo sus besos para hacer un profundo contacto visual con ella mientras jugaba seductoramente con el nudo de su corbata.

Harry se arrodilló a un costado, en el suelo, y ella lo imitó dándole la espalda. Lo miró por encima de su hombro y tomó su cabello sobre su cabeza, dejando ver su cuello y la mitad de su espalda desnuda. Ella le sonrió, pidiéndole así, que le quitara el vestido.

Harry sonrió también y apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro, acariciando su cuello, mientras la otra tomaba el cierre y lo deslizaba descendentemente, con sutileza y erotismo. A medida que bajaba, rozaba su espalda tersa y provocativa. Le quitó el vestido y sonrió al reconocer que, la provocativa lencería nupcial, también la había elegido él de acuerdo a sus propias perversiones; era blanca con excesivos detalles de costura y strass en rojo y negro, pero le quedaba mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Ella volvió a abalanzarse sobre él y a besarlo dulce y pausadamente. Detuvo los besos y se quedó mirándolo sin pensar en nada más que en su belleza. Desabotonó divertidamente, y uno a uno, los botones de su camisa. La abrazó y, girando sobre la alfombra, retomó su rol activo en posición superior.

Besaba su cuello con un frenesí que, claramente intentaba reprimir o disminuir. Ella se pegaba a su cuerpo para sesear esa necesidad básica, que era la fricción de su cuerpo con el suyo.

-Harry…-suspiró.

-¿Quieres que juegue un rato, amor?- ella asintió mordiéndose el labio.

Las manos del morocho comenzaron a acariciar el contorno de su figura, mientras sus besos dibujaban una ruta en dirección a su pecho. Su mano se detuvo en las caderas de su esposa, acariciando sus muslos y su entrepierna superficialmente. La sintió estremecerse debajo de sí, lo cual le sorprendió. Sus caricias todavía la hacían estremecer. Ginny se retrotraía inconscientemente y suspiraba, incentivándolo. Aprisionó uno de sus fabulosos con sus labios, y jugó con su sensible pezón.

Profundizó sus caricias, adentrándose sutilmente en su ser, extasiando sus sentidos y agudizando su pasión. Ella cruzaba la delgada línea entre el delirio y el placer.

El morocho siguió su ruta pasional, hasta el sexo de su esposa amante y la besó y lamió con sutileza y dulzura. Ella comenzó a arquearse involuntariamente, generando en su propio cuerpo, la desesperación. Necesitaba un contacto más profundo que aquel, aunque ese fuera el paraíso en su máximo esplendor.

-¡Harry…!- él continuaba gustoso con su labor, quería oírla disfrutar. Conocía y adoraba aquel pequeño grito de éxtasis que ella era incapaz de controlar cuando llegaba al orgasmo al que él la dirigía fascinado- no quiero que termine…-le susurró. Él se deslizó ascendentemente por su cuerpo. Besó su cuello.

-No, vida, esto recién empieza.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera saboreado jamás sus besos.

El celular de Harry comenzó a sonar alocadamente. Ginny gruñó entre besos, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

-No lo celes, no pienso atender- la besó.

-Seguro.

-Y lo dudas. Cariño, nada me despegaría de ti ahora- continuaron besándose. El celular sonaba incansablemente. Se detuvo. Luego de unos segundos, comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

-Todos sabes que esta noche es especial, no la interrumpirían a menos que...- se miraron- ¿y si es importante?- preguntó ella. De pronto se preocupó- ¿Y si es mi familia, o algo le sucedió a mi madre?

Él la miró atónito. Se incorporó y tomó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-¿Diga?- preocupado- ¡Alison! me preocupé, ¿que sucede?, pensé que era algo grave- Ginny lo miró de lejos, aún recostada. No entendía porqué, si ya sabía que no era grave, no colgaba- No, estoy bien...- ella puso sus ojos en blanco y se puso de pie. Con su pie comenzó a golpear el piso para hacerle entender que lo esperaba. Él no se percató- No, no... estoy en casa de Ginny. Emmm... Pues dormía- mintió. Ella le clavó una mirada mordaz y aniquiladora, pero Harry seguía conciente y estratégicamente de espaldas- No, no me molesta. Oye, ¿tú tienes mi reloj?- La pelirroja volvió a refunfuñar pateando el suelo. Él por fin volteó justo para ver cómo, la puerta del cuarto, se cerraba de un portazo- Lo sineto, tengo que colgar. Luego hablamos- cortó.

Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó.

-¡Gin...!- no contestó- ¡Vamos, tú me dijiste que contestara! Ginny, ¡déjame entrar!- continuó golpeando- no es así como quiero que termine la noche- él enmudeció unos segundos. Luego agregó- No quise atender, tú me dijiste... no podía cortarle, Gin.

-Pero no era importante.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? vamos, déjame entrar.

-¡No!

-Voy a entrar- tomó la aldaba.

-Tú no entrarás- le abrió- Yo te meteré- lo empujó- y ahora me vas a escuchar- lo adentró al cuarto cerrando la puerta después- No me importa qué es lo que te ata a esa mujer ni qué quiere ella de ti, pero ahora...- lo empujó rudamente, de forma tal que terminó acostado en la cama- ahora eres mi esposo. Y esta noche haré que te olvides de ella y de cualquier otra- se colocó encima suyo, felinamente- No quería llegar a este extremo pero no me dejas otra opción- dijo seria y, aparentemente, molesta.

Él se quedó embelesado. La observaba rasgar sus prendas y desnudarlo sobre la cama.

-Me cansé de terceros- lo quitó los anteojos- me cansé de tus aventuras con otras...- razguñó su pecho- y me cansé de que me tengas en tan poca estima- se arrodilló aún encima suyo, y se quitó el brasier- ahora es mi turno y haremos las cosas a mi manera.

Harry no sabía si preocuparse por esa nueva personalidad neurótica, si emocionarse por el creciente planteo de celos, u olvidarse por completo de todo y sumirse a sus medidas. No le quedó más salida que la tercera. Ella lo tenía agarrado y besaba su cuerpo lascivamente. Su mente se tornó en blanco. Una nebulosa lo abrumó a nivel conciente, pero su subconciente disfrutaba aquello en desmedida.

Ella se agachó hasta tener su gran miembro viril entre las manos, y luego, entre sus labios. Había aprendido a manipular las reacciones del morocho cuando éste estaba excitado. Pero su propósito era uno sólo: Hacerle recordar su noche de bodas. Rogaba, con aquella herramienta, que él no concebiera mejor noche, ni mejor esposa que ella.

No pudo controlarse. Era inevitable, aquello lo volvía loco. La amaba posesivamente y no podía tolerar la idea de que otro fuera tratado por ella, como era tratado él, entonces.

-Gin...- suspiró. Ella continuó con su tarea, identificando que, ya quedaba poco tiempo para su delirio- Ginny no...- ella lo mordió sutilmente como para sazonar la situación, la cual rindió frutos ya que él no tardó en venirse. Su cuerpo se relajó y su acelerada respiración, luchaba por armonizarse.

Ginny, por su parte, volvió en sí. Tomó las sábanas y se tapó, acurrucándose a su lado. No dijo nada. Tenía una gran mezcla de emociones, entre ellas, furia por no ser la única, humillación por su destierro como mujer, y verguenza por su reacción descontrolada.

Él luchaba por robarle oxígeno al ambiente. Su respiración volvía poco a poco en sí. Se giró y le sonrió misteriosamente. Ella no dijo nada e intentó evadir su mirada. Al reconocer que él buscaba cierta explicación, cedió.

-Lo siento... has de pensar que soy una neurótica- el rió por lo bajó.

-Apasionada, sería la palabra- sonrió.

-No debí reaccionar así. Es sólo que, los celos me dominaron y... yo sólo quiero que te olvides de Alison- él, extrañado, la abrazó entre las sábanas.

-¿Alison? ¿Qué Alison?- sus ojos color avellana se iluminaron inocentemente- parece que tu estrategia funcionó- se miraron. Él comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Te estás disculpando por haberte aprovechado de mí en nuestra noche de bodas? Lo siento, Gin, pero no parece muy lógico- ella se ruborizó levemente- si te sirve de consuelo, me has ganado de mano- acarició sus cabellos. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró provocativamente- porque yo pensaba hacer lo mismo contigo- la besó con lujuria mientras la ubicaba encima de su cuerpo.

-Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz...

-Pero soy feliz- la interrumpió.

-...conmigo.

-Ginny no lo dudes. No sé tú, pero yo no me casó todos los días con la mujer de mis sueños.

-De acuerdo, sólo corroboraba.

-¿Te das cuenta de que faltan sólo tres días para nuestra luna de miel? si todo sale como espero, allí te quitaré todas las dudas.

-¿Por que?

-No sería sorpresa si te lo contara, ¿verdad?

-Cualquier cosa qeu nos competa a ambos, será interesante.

Ella comenzó a besarlo ahora. Con sus manos se abría camino entre las sábanas y su cuerpo. Él comenzaba a incentivarse nuevamente, pero esta vez, de algo más pasional y cariñoso. Esta vez quería legalizar su matrimonio, en el cuerpo de su esposa. Quería empezar de cero, como si toda la historia que les corría detrás, no fuera necesaria.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24:**** La niña y la tragedia**_

Fue el mismo sonido del celular del morocho, lo que los despertó llegado el mediodía del día siguiente. Harry hizo caso omiso y abrazó a la pelirroja, adormecido. El sonido se tornó molesto y ella comenzó a refunfuñar.

-¿Voy yo?- le preguntó.

-Bueno…- ella intentó levantarse pero él no la dejó.

-Pero tienes que soltarme.

-¡Oh!, entonces no.

-Quiero dormir, y tu bichito no me deja.

-Que malo- dijo sarcástico, aparentando dormir. El celular calló- Lo logré.

-Soñé que estábamos en la playa, bajo el sol…- dijo luego de un rato.

-No necesitas soñarlo, vida. Dentro de dos días, eso es exactamente lo que haremos.

-Gracias por cumplir con tu promesa. En tu carta, recuerdo que me dijiste que me sacarías de Londres algún día, y que…

-…me darías la razón. Pero allí no es a donde quise llevarte siempre.

-¿A dónde has querido?- lo miró por sobre su hombro.

-Es imperativo que conozcas Grecia, Moscú y Java.

-¿Y tú vas a llevarme?

-Conmigo recorrerás el mundo- le sonrió en promesa.

-¿En serio lo dices?

-¡Hey!, ¿alguna vez te mentí?- ella negó con la cabeza- entonces no dudes, porque esto recién empieza. El Caribe es sólo mi regalo para ti, para hacerte feliz cumpliendo tu sueño… pero con el tiempo sólo me volveré egoísta y te llevaré a donde me guste a mí- volvió a sonreír- crepusculito mío- besó su mejilla.

El celular volvió a sonar, al parecer quien fuera, quería comunicarse con extrema urgencia.

-De verdad, ¡haz que se calle!- le rogó.

-Atenderías tú.

-Pero mejor no. A lo mejor es Alison- lo provocó- no quisiera traerte problemas- él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Con más razón, ve tú. Yo no conozco a ninguna Alison. Creí haberlo aclarado anoche.

Ella se levantó y tomó el celular. Sin atender, volvió a la cama y se recostó, retomando su posición. Lo miró.

-Es Hermione.

-Atiende.

-Herms… dormíamos. Seguro… no hay problema, sólo debemos arreglar unas cosas y… a la noche, si. Seguro- sonrió- adiós- cortó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te manda saludos y… me pidió que cuidara a Summer, esta tarde. Hoy es su aniversario y… quieren salir, lógico.

-Suena genial- sonrió- seremos padres por una tarde.

-Serás tío, Harry.

-No mates mi ilusión, amor.

-No, jamás- lo besó- quiero ser yo quien la cumpla, eso es todo.

----

-Gracias cariño- besó su mejilla- me salvaste- Ron y yo hemos querido hacer esta salida hace meses.

-Despreocúpate. De hecho, puede pasar la noche aquí si lo deseas. Quizás… quieran extender el festejo- sonrió- además, a Harry le gustó la idea de pasar toda la tarde con su sobrina.

-Sería una estupenda idea. Ron estará encantado- la abrazó- Ve moy, cielo. Si necesitas algo siéntete en la libertad de buscarlo en casa, ¿conservas tu llave?

-Si, tranquila- asintió.

-Bueno, será hora de volver a casa y… ver si puedo despegar a esos dos, hace horas están allá hablando.

-Sería bueno si. Intenta que mi marido vuelva a casa- le rogó sonriendo.

-Lo intento, pero no te prometo nada. Cuídate.

La pelirroja mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta ver que su amiga, tras cruzar el pasillo que separaba un departamento, del otro, se adentrara en el suyo. Cerró la puerta y volteó a ver a su sobrina.

-Summer, ¿vas a quedarte con la tía?- sonrió levantándola en brazos- Nena, que lindos ojos tienes- la pequeña bostezó- Bueno, parece que tienes más ganas de dormir, que de estar conmigo.

Se sentó en el sofá y la acunó con sus brazos. La mecía mientras tarareaba una melodía de cuna. La pequeña, de año y medio, miraba fijamente hacia el techo. Parpadeaba cada vez con más letargo.

-Quiso la vida que algún día yo te encuentre así- le dijo el morocho que había entrado en silencio, y la observaba desde una esquina, apoyado sobre la pared- No sabría decir cuál de las dos embellece más a la otra- la pelirroja le sonrió y luego bajó la vista hacia la criatura.

-Ella, sin duda. Mira sus ojitos- él se acercó y se sentó a su lado- mira que paz que tiene.

-Es porque nació en un ambiente armónico- dijo Harry, hundiendo la mirada en la de su sobrina, que lo miraba penetrantemente en respuesta. Aparentemente, el color esmeralda de sus ojos, captaba enormemente su atención.

-¿Quieres cargarla, amor?

-Para ser sincero, me da algo de pavor. Es tan pequeña.

-Eso piensas porque no estás sosteniéndola, pero no pesa como una "pequeña" precisamente- se la acercó, ofreciéndosela a sus brazos. Él, dubitativamente, la tomó.

-Es… hermosa- dijo sin poder alejar su vista.

-Si… Y ya está hermosamente dormida, ¿quieres acostarla en nuestra cama?- él la miró asombrado- ¿qué?- se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, es sólo que… me gustó el adjetivo "nuestra"- recalcó generando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cielo, esa cama te perteneció desde el momento en que apareciste en este departamento- Ginny acarició su rostro fraternalmente- llévala, yo aquí te espero.

Harry besó su frente y se puso cuidadosamente de pie. La cargaba como si fuera una reliquia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Le susurraba algunas palabras mientras se adentraba en el cuarto. La recostó en la cama. Acarició sus mechones de pelo y… se perdió en la admiración que le causaba verla respirar. Su pequeño pecho se hinchaba y se bajaba, rítmicamente. Era hermosa. Portadora del perfecto equilibrio entre su padre y su madre; los cálidos ojos de Ron, eran ahora suyos. Y los enmarañados y simpáticos rulos castaños de Hermione, poblaban ahora su pequeña cabellera. Summer, entre sueños, colocó el pulgar entre sus labios, y adoptó la posición fetal hacia un lado, lo cual llamó más la atención del morocho.

-Recuérdame que no sea una niña o te volverás un baboso- dijo Ginny, desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué?- se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Que la nuestra no sea una niña porque te convertirá en uno de esos padres babosos y… además, dejarás de prestarme atención- él la abrazó por la cintura mientras sonreía. Besó sus labios tiernamente.

-No existirá jamás, criatura capaz de desviar mi atención de tu persona. Y… con respecto a lo de nuestro hijo, poco me importa su sexo. Me importa el "nuestro".

-Como si no lo supiera ya…- lo abrazó también- eres increíble. Estuve armando las maletas para nuestro viaje.

-¿Estás ansiosa?

-Mucho. ¿Tú no?

-Completamente. En especial por aquel bikini rojo que te compre. Espero que también lo hayas empacado.

-Al igual que la lencería, amor. No sé cuál sea tu perversión con ello, pero allí está, dispuesto para ser utilizado.

-Creo que malinterpretaste los hechos. Mi perversión no es por la lencería, eres tú usándola en su mejor esplendor- ella sonrió y lo besó.

-Entonces eso también está empacado para ti- ahora la besó él. Ella se separó y miró a su sobrina por sobre el hombro de su marido- es una pena que nos hayan usurpado la cama, ¿no?

-Fue tu idea, cielo.

-MALA idea mía- corrigió- bueno, supongo que… ver una película es nuestro mejor programa esta noche.

-¿Y por que no?- tomó su mano y la dirigió al living.

Se sentaron abrazados, frente a la televisión, y Summer comenzó a llorar.

-¡Qué rápido se ha despertado!- el morocho amagó con levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo- Yo me ocupo, amor- le sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación.

El llanto se detuvo y el ambiente se sumió en el silencio. Harry continuó sentado.

-¿Har?- lo llamó desde la habitación conjunta.

-¿Si, cielo?

-¿Puedes buscar su mamadera? La olvidé en casa de Ron.

-De acuerdo.

-La llave está sobre la mesa.

Él tomó la llave y salió del departamento.

Volvió varios minutos después, ya que jamás hubiera imaginado que la mamadera se hallaría en el lavadero. Al llegar, notó que Summer lloraba aún más y que, a estos, se le sumaban los sollozos de Ginny. Entró en el cuarto preocupado, sin saber qué esperar.

-No me hagas esto, linda- le susurraba.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó él.

-Soy un desastre. ¡Mira! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cambiarle un pañal? Pero no, imposible.

-¿Me dejas intentar?

-¡Por favor!- le rogó entregándole a la niña.

-Te enseñaré, amor- le dijo a Ginny pero mirando a su sobrina- es lógico que no sepas, tus hermanos son todos mayores- Comenzó a explicarle mientras realizaba la tarea él mismo- Ahora cierras el pañal por arriba, y pegas ambas tiras a los costados, así. Y… ¡listo!

-¡Oh!... Claro que era fácil.

-Claro que si. Luego la miras, la tomas en brazos- la cargó- y le sonríes- Summer sonrió de vuelta- Y la llevas a la cocina para preparar su cena. ¿Vamos?

-Te sigo.

Cruzaron el departamento hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Dime, Har… ¿cómo sabes tú, todo eso? Digo… eres hombre- él rió.

-Si bueno, de chico prácticamente cambiaba mis propios pañales- rió- Y los de mi primo… digamos que… me volví práctico- sonrió.

Más tarde, cuando Summer sí se durmió tras mantenerlos ocupados hasta la una de la mañana, ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá.

-Será que hoy nos toca dormir en el suelo.

-Cuando ofrecí que se quedara a dormir, nunca sopesé el tema de dónde- él sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

-Será genial, Gin.

-¿Qué?

-Tener hijos contigo.

----

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que Hermione buscara a Summer y volviera a agradecer el favor, ambos se sentaron a desayunar.

-¡Mañana es!- sonrió el morocho emocionado.

-¡Si!, ¿puedes creerlo? Nuestro primer viaje juntos.

-Pero jamás el último- la besó. El celular, sobre la mesa, comenzó a causar alboroto. Alguien llamaba.

-¡Dios!, me encargaré de que desaparezca, Harry… Lo juro, no me pruebes.

-Dos minutos- la besó. El teléfono de línea también sonó. Ella se levantó a atender, y Harry salió de la cocina para atender la llamada en el balcón.

Luego de quince minutos, Ginny salió a buscarlo, desesperada. Él, que estaba de espaldas al ventanal y la oyó, volteó. Estaba pálida y lloraba.

-Aguarda, luego te llamo- dijo a la persona con quien hablaba y cortó. Avanzó rápidamente cerca de ella- ¿Qué pasó?- La tomó por los hombros- Gin, ¿estás bien?- ella negó con la cabeza. Se sentía descompuesta.

-Mamá…- sólo dijo. Él la miró como previendo lo que iba a decir- murió, Harry… esta mañana- él la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho- se murió, Harry- repetía sin poder creerlo y entre sollozos.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25: Cuando el contrato caducó**_

El día cooperaba con el luto de los Weasleys. El grisáceo cielo, que ya amenazaba con tornarse tormentoso, pintaba la tristeza de los rostros de los familiares, en él. La madriguera estaba llena de adornos negruzcos y opacos. Poca gente había sido convocada al velorio, pero poco les importaba a los presentes.

Arthur abrazó a Harry más prolongadamente que ninguna otra vez. Él no lo discutió, por el contrario, le brindó el poco apoyo emocional que le quedaba. Entre el enorme y cargado sufrimiento de su esposa, el cual le dolía el doble que la propia desgracia, más el sufrimiento propio tras haber perdido a la única imagen de madre que había tenido en su vida; Arthur era ahora quien absorbía el poco consuelo que quedaba.

-Lamento lo del viaje, pequeño- se disculpó como si aquello lo mortificara, mientras se separaba de él.

-Con todo respeto Arthur… me importa un cuerno el viaje en estos momentos. No hay forma de que hubiéramos podido viajar. ¡Mírela!- señaló a Ginny con la vista, quien lloraba junto a Hermione- Ha estado así toda la noche.

-Le va a costar horrores superarlo, de seguro- Harry lo miró preocupado.

-¿Y a usted, señor?- Weasley lo miró algo sardónico y rió amargamente.

-A mí no me quedan muchos días de sufrimiento querido. Pero a ella…

-No se preocupe, intentaré hacer de esto, una transición amena… aunque en estos días, me siento más inútil que parquímetro de escobas (N.a: ya saben, porque las escobas no se estacionan xD (¿?)

-Hay algo más- le dijo- Algo que va a destruirla- él morocho lo inquirió con la mirada.

---------

-¡¿Rematar la casa?!- lloraba

-Lo siento, cariño.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, siempre estuvo a nombre de tu madre. Inexplicablemente, nunca le dimos importancia a ello.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Existe cierta cantidad de dinero que adeudábamos por esta casa. Eso lo pagaba yo, pero bueno… ahora que la dueña de la casa, y por ende de las deudas, se volvió morosa incobrable, bueno… rematan la casa.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Harry la abrazó por el hombro para reconfortarla.

-Tranquila, amor- le dijo- ya encontraremos algo para…- su celular sonó- ¡Demonios!, lo siento- se alejó unos metros para atender la llamada.

-Descuida, pa- continuó Ginny intentando no darle importancia al hecho de que su esposo se ausentara- ya me encargaré de…

-No. No quiero que hagas nada. Suficiente de mí. Cada uno de ustedes ya tiene su vida. Quiero dejar esto en orden para cuando yo también me vaya. Esta casa no tiene sentido sin Molly en ella.

-Pero…

-Hazme el favor de vivir tu vida, cariño. Acabas de casarte y, quizás no sientas ganas aún, pero se deben una luna de miel.

-¡Me importan un cuerno la…!

-¡Hey!, tengo un mes antes de desalojar la casa, para entonces habré encontrado un lugar, así que no te preocupes.

----------

Entraron abrazados al departamento. Se sostenían mutuamente para no desfallecer del cansancio y la angustia. Había sido demasiada información para los dos en un solo día. Él, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir náuseas de sólo pensar todo lo que debía estar sufriendo Ginny. Lo que más lo enfermaba, era el rostro –normalmente alegre y luminoso- opaco y abatido de ella. Lamentaba cada segundo que transcurría sin encontrar la solución para curar todos sus males.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Harry, frotando su hombro a través del abrazo.

-Rara- tiró las llaves y se sentó en el sofá- Nada de esto tiene sentido, Har.

-No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento, de verdad- la pelirroja lo miró y, decidió donar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, para regalarle una sonrisa.

-Tarde o temprano pasaría, yo… sólo esperaba que no fuera tan deprisa.

-Es lógico pero…- su celular volvió a sonar- ¡Rayos!- él amagó con tomar el aparato, pero luego la miró como preguntando si lo perdonaría por ello.

¿Qué? ¿Qué en todo el planeta podía ser tan importante como para continuar llamándolo? ¡¿Y qué sería tan urgente, que él no podía dejar de contestar las llamadas?! Decidió no darle importancia y… suspiró mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Atiende. De todos modos, ya me iba a dormir…

-Lo lamento.

-Si, como sea…- dijo mientras pasaba a su lado sin mirarlo, para ir al cuarto.

-¡Hey!- le tomó el brazo y la hizo voltearse hacia él.

Se miraron una fracción de segundos que bastó para que ambos se dieran cuenta que, aunque era un momento tenso, y la etapa que les tocaría vivir entonces, sería complicada, ambos querían sacar las cosas adelante. Él la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó en un beso, que no le dejaría dudas sobre sus prioridades en la vida; ella, siempre estaba primero.

-Buenas noches- le susurró luego de separarla cuando aún el celular sonaba, pero recién percatándose de ello.

-Que descanses- le dijo ella, ya más tranquila. Se adentró en el cuarto mientras, de fondo, oía como él atendía la llamada.

--------------

Él despertó temprano en la mañana y notó que ella ya estaba despierta, o… aún no se dormía. Miraba hacia el ventanal, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, como queriendo escapar en una cascada.

Harry sintió una enorme culpa por deleitarse en extremo, con aquella imagen en la que ella parecía sufrir en soledad. La abrazó en silencio y fue entonces, cuando recién se percató que él la observaba.

-Lamento ser tan llorona- se disculpó- no quiero incomodarte.

-No me incomodas en absoluto. Me duele no saber ayudarte, eso es todo.

-Tu presencia a mi lado y en este momento, es esencial. No necesito más que eso- acarició su mejilla.

-A eso me refiero en parte, también- ella lo separó e interrogó sus ojos, con los propios.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no puedo quedarme. O sea, si… pero debo viajar. Al menos por una semana.

-Pero… ¿a dónde?

-A… Tailandia. Surgieron problemas.

-¿con que?

-Bueno no, nada grave. Es sólo que… anoche me llamó mi ex jefe y me dijo que había unos problemas legales referentes a los papeles que firmé, debo presentarme allá a solucionarlos. Pero…-se adelantó a agregar cuando vi sus facciones de tristeza- ¡Descuida!, no me tardaré. Casi ni lo notarás, lo prometo- ella continuó en silencio- de verdad lamento que sea justo en este momento tan delicado.

-¿Cuándo viajas?

-Mañana.

-Y… ¿Si estábamos en el Caribe…qué se suponía…? ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-Gin… de verdad tengo que ir. ¿Podrías no hacérmelo más difícil?

-Si, claro. Sólo me surgió la duda, lo siento- él reconoció que era una etapa muy sensible para ambos. Por el bien de la relación, intentó calmarse y respondió.

-Supongo… Creo que te habría pedido que me acompañaras- en sus pequeños ojos chocolate se encendió una llama de esperanza improvisada- Pero no lo haré ahora- reconoció él, dándose cuenta de que había aclarado aquello, demasiado tarde. Ella ya se había ilusionado. Al oír aquello, vio cómo, en su rostro, se hacía presente la tristeza repentina tras el rechazo- No porque no quiera- agregó dulcemente- Sólo creo que no es momento para un viaje, cariño. Tu familia te necesita, y tú a ellos. Además… no lo disfrutaríamos.

-Tienes razón.

-Lo lamento.

-No, no te preocupes. Haz tranquilo lo que debas, yo aquí te esperaré.

Quizás la comunicación ya no sería la misma. O ella estaba muy sensible y nostálgica, o él demasiado impaciente e inseguro. Algo no estaba cuadrando completamente bien en aquella situación, y por ello, o por miedo a que el otro quisiera dar por terminado el "contrato", creyeron que la distancia, sería en ese momento, la mejor de las soluciones.

------------------

A ya tres días de su partida, las cosas habían comenzado a mejorar. Es verdad por un lado, que la soledad le hacía recordar a todas horas el hecho de que no volviera a ver nunca a su madre. Pero por el otro, el hecho de sentir esa necesidad de que Harry volviera y, tenerlo cerca… había comenzado a recordar lo que era amarlo con locura, sin obstáculos. Él era ahora su esposo y, admitiendo la verdad, se habían casado por amor, no por favores. Las dudas que en un comienzo había dejado albergar, ahora no le resultaban tan pesadas. Confiaba en él en todos los aspectos. Él la amaba, si señor. La amaba. Y ella lo mismo, aunque los últimos días jamás lo reconociera tanto como debía.

Por esa misma soledad, intentaba pasar todo el día con Hermione, o en su defecto, con Percy. De vez en cuando visitaba a Arthur, o tenía la intención. Pero luego reflexionaba y, llegaba a la conclusión de que su padre estaba sobrellevando la pérdida a su manera y, ¿quién era ella para contagiarle su propia depresión?. Incluso Summer era buena distracción, su vitalidad y energía le resultaban contagiosas y, al final del día se acostaba más alegre que antes.

El teléfono sonó. Ella, cansada, se acercó a atender.

-¿Diga?

-Hermosa…- la saludó Harry desde el otro lado.

-¡Harry!- despertó su ánimo- no esperaba que llamaras.

-¿Cómo iba a alejarme tantos días de ti, y no saber nada?

-Es sólo que…- la interrumpieron sus propios sollozos.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, lo siento- limpió su rostro- he estado un poco sensible con esto y, con tu partida… Simplemente, me alegra mucho que me llamaras.

-¿Sabes?, esto de alejarme y… no saber nada de ti, me pone un poco loco. Aunque no partí en buen momento, siento que nos hizo bien… al menos a mí, para contigo. Bastó poner un pie fuera de casa para que te extrañara enormemente.

-Yo también lo creo.

-Me porté algo mal contigo, Gin. La culpa está matándome.

-No digas eso… sólo hiciste lo que debías hacer, además… en cuatro días vuelves ¿no?

-Tres- la corrigió- No me importa nada, sólo quiero verte. Compré el primer vuelo que encontré. Aquí me necesitan sólo hasta mañana- ella sonrió, lo cuál él notó por el silencio. Se quedaron así unos segundos, sabiendo que el otro estaba disfrutando sólo con el hecho de saber que estaba del otro lado de la línea- Gin…

-¿si?

-Haz de cuenta que estoy besándote- le susurró. Ella volvió a sonreír- Te extraño tanto que, pensar en ello es lo único que me calma un poco. Nunca me alejé tanto de ti y… ahora sé porqué.

-Yo te extraño el doble, amor, pero falta poco.

-Si. De todas formas, hay algo aún que me está dando vueltas, que me hace sentir cuanto te desmerezco y… que necesito decirte cuanto antes… pero no creo que sea el momento.

-¿qué pasa, cielo?

-Sólo prométeme algo ¿si?

-Lo que quieras.

-Mientras estemos apartados, no le des tu corazón a nadie. (*)- Él parecía serio al respecto. Como si aquello en verdad fuera a suceder.

-No hay forma de que eso ocurra.

-Sólo por las dudas.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo.

-Gracias. Bien, debo irme, es realmente tarde aquí. Descansa.

-Aguarda.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo- entonces sonrió él.

-Y yo te amo a ti, crepusculito. Piensa en mí.

-Siempre. Adiós.

-Adiós- cortaron.

Suspiró mirando el teléfono con aprensión. No tenía idea del porqué, pero le había sorprendido en desmedida que él la llamara. Sí, la amaba. Que tonto se sentía ahora, haber dudado antes de ello.

-----

Esa misma tarde, luego de que Hermione se fuera y volviera a dejarla sola, Ginny decidió darse un baño extenso. Se relajó y… descansó en la bañera. Escuchó cómo, en la sala, comenzó a sonar el teléfono pero, como no podía ser nada muy importante, y Harry ya la había llamado, decidió dejarlo sonar esperando a escuchar el asunto del apuro, en la contestadora. Oyó su voz en la grabadora.

- Te comunicaste con el número (lo repitió mentalmente), en este momento no estoy disponible. Por favor deje su mensaje.

¡Qué formal sonaba aquello! Anotó mentalmente, cambiarlo ni bien tuviera tiempo, y agregar en él, el apellido 'Potter'. Sonrió. Calló sus pensamientos para oír el mensaje. Era la voz de una mujer.

- ¡Harry!, creo que este es el número correcto, no lo sé. Soy Alison, por cierto. Anoche, entre idas y vueltas, no te dije lo más importante con respecto a… (se aclaró la voz) bueno, lo más importante referido a nuestro asunto. Llámame cuando quieras, sigo en Londres, en el mismo hotel. Besos.

El pitido que aseguraba que el mensaje había sido guardado, la aturdió entre tantos pensamientos negativos. Quiso morir en aquel instante. De hecho, se sentía desfallecer dentro de la bañera. ¿Harry le había mentido? ¡Con razón el desgraciado sentía culpa! No había forma de que hubiera dicho la verdad, es decir, ¿Cómo podía estar en Tailandia haciendo papeleos, y frecuentar al mismo tiempo, a su 'amiga' Alison, en el hotel londinense donde se hospedaba? Pero, ¿mentirle? ¿por qué? ¿qué necesidad?.

-¡Es oficial!- se dijo en voz alta- tiene una amante- Miró unos segundos al vacío- ¡Dios! Se suponía que éramos novedosos y originales en este matrimonio y… ¡Una amante!, ¡Dios!, eso es tan corriente- cubrió su rostro entre sus manos.

--------

Harry cargaba su bolso en una mano y las llaves en la otra. Estaba contento. Mejor aún, estaba radiante. Sí, claro, había tenido que mentirle… pero había valido la pena. Ahora era un hombre nuevo y… la distancia había dejado en evidencia cuánto la necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, pero el panorama no le gustó. Ella estaba cómodamente sentada, mirando la televisión, con un Peter relajadísimo, a su lado.

-¿Hola?- preguntó más que saludar. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Hola cielo, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien, supongo.

-Me alegro por ti- volteó nuevamente la vista, en dirección a la imagen- ¡Mira eso!- le dijo a Peter mientras reía hasta quedarse sin aire.

-Veo que estás entretenida.

-Si, un poco- lo miró de nuevo por encima del sofá- por suerte.

-Bueno- Peter se puso de pie- creo que será mejor que me vaya, seguro tienen de qué hablar.

-Bien, pero mira el final de esto- le rogó ella haciendo que vuelva a sentarse.

Harry se quedó de pie, en aquella inamovible posición durante los diez minutos más largos e incómodos de la historia. Luego vio cómo, ella, sólo lo acompañaba a la puerta y se despedía. Cerró y volteó a verlo a él, por primera vez de frente, y le sonrió risueña.

-¿Café?- le ofreció.

-No, gracias. Acaba de írseme el apetito.

-Bueno- se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Estuviste divirtiéndote ¿verdad?- habló desde el ambiente de al lado, como recriminándole el hecho de que así lo hiciera.

-Mucho- río- Los tres chiflados me encantan.

-Si, lo sé. Solemos velos juntos… pero parece que se te olvidó- bajó la voz. Unos segundos de silencio, los abrazaron- Que bueno que tu humor ya esté recuperado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó mientras aparecía por el umbral del living con su taza humeante- Siempre tuve buen humor, es parte de lo que te enamoró de mí ¿o no?- preguntó con un pequeño dejo de sarcasmo.

-¡Claro!, por supuesto, si. Sólo que me extraña un poco. Cuando yo me fui estabas devastada y dolorida, yo no servía de consuelo ni para hacerte reír. Y cuando llego, ¡Milagro!, estás curada- ironizó. Él la miró penetrantemente- ¡Gracias a Dios, Peter estaba presente para hacerte sonreír…! ¡Y en mí presencia! Creo que no recordaba tu sonrisa- exageró.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó- ¿Acaso querías encontrarme llorando y desolada?, sin duda eres una gran persona- dijo con sorna.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!- dijo por fin, enervado, y dejando la ironía y las indirectas.

-No, ¡Dime!, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Como mínimo, un buen recibimiento… un 'te extrañé'.

-Que lo dijera no iba a modificar tus celos ante la situación- él estaba por hablar pero no pudo- Mira…- agregó calmándose- Yo estaba mal, necesitaba compañía, nada más.

-La hubieras llamado a Hermione.

-Estaba ocupada. Además estuve día y noche con ella, quise darle un respiro.

-¿Por qué Peter?

-¿Y por qué no? Es mi amigo…

-No Ginny, tú eres su amiga, él te ve distinto.

-En todo caso sería su problema, ¡oye!, ¿podemos no discutir más el tema?

-Bien, como quieras- calló.

-Hay algo de comida en la heladera si quieres…

-No tengo hambre- la interrumpió como en un berrinche.

Ella sintió cómo le dolía la forma en que se trataban. De ser por ella hubiera olvidado todo y, habría arrancado sus ropas desde el inicio. Lo extrañaba enormemente, incluso en aquel momento, en el cual él estaba a su lado, pero con la mente tan lejos y… las emociones tan en contra.

-De acuerdo- sólo dijo. Se acercó a él aún con la taza entre sus manos- de verdad lo lamento si te molestó- Lo miró a los ojos- porque te extrañé mucho- se puso en puntas de pie y besó la comisura de sus labios. Su rostro se ablandó ante el contacto y, todo perdió importancia- Mañana me cuentas de tu viaje ¿si? Muero de sueño- Dejó la taza en la mesa- que descanses- se perdió tras la puerta de la habitación.

Harry se quedó unos segundos allí parado, reflexionando. "¡Oh, Dios!, la he perdido" pensó. La inseguridad momentánea que tenía no sólo se justificaba con la muerte de Molly y el posible (o, de hecho, real) divorcio de ambos, sino que también tenía que ver su repentina y fría actitud. Su ausencia había causado estragos en aquella relación.

* * *

(*) _"…but while we are apart don't give your heart to anyone…"_ una oración de la canción de Michael Bublé "Save the last dance for me".

Con respecto a lo que mi amiga Zafiro ha escrito en su review, jaja… creo que tus ideas sobre quién es Alison, son mejores que las mías. Pero… espero se haya aclarado un poco.

**Aún no se aclara quien es, porque lo que se entiende hasta ahora con o sin indirectas, es quien es ella realmente. No hay nada escondido detrás. Si aún no ha aparecido en ninguna "escena" con Ginny, es porque no es necesaria.**

Gracias a todos por los reviews!. Espero les guste. Creo que quedan sólo 3 capítulos. Adiós!.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26: Abismo**_

Inexplicablemente, las semanas pasaban pero la continua y fría situación entre ambos, seguía presente, como si fuera un condimento más en aquella extravagante relación. Era como si, un abismo de sentimientos y pensamientos, los dividiera inexorablemente. No es que lo hicieran a propósito. Ambos intentaban seguir adelante luchando contra sus propias dudas y, contra la poca estabilidad que el otro les brindaba, pero luchaban cada uno por su lado. No estaban remando acompasadamente y ayudándose, muy por el contrario, intentaba cada uno salvar su propio pellejo, para luego sacar a flote al otro… pero ninguno lo lograba.

Se querían. Se querían y lo notaban en el otro, pero de a ratos eso no alcanzaba. La pasión que unos recién casados debían de tener, se hacía presente únicamente en sus ojos, en las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban, pero ya nunca en sus acciones. Ni ella ni él tuvieron la iniciativa suficiente como para intentar pasar por encima ese abismo y, arrimarse al otro con intenciones de avivar un fuego que ya parecía consumirse. Entre los celos infundados de cada cual, y la incapacidad de hablar de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, la situación se tornaba incómoda a cada momento que pasaba.

Cuando ella no estaba con Hermione o con Arthur, salía con su gran amigo Peter. Salían de compras, comían afuera, hablaban horas seguidas por teléfono, pero, ¡si hasta frecuentaban la casa del otro!. Harry odiaba con todo su ser cada vez que ella le decía que iría a cenar a la casa de su 'amigo' y que 'no la esperara despierta'. ¡NO ESPERARLA DESPIERTA! ¡Pero si estaban casados! ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría semejante idea?

Ginny, por su parte, también sufría aquellos celos infundados, aún cuando nada sucedía frente a sus narices como ella le hacía sufrir a Harry. Alison… Últimamente, esa mujer se había adueñado de todas sus llamadas telefónicas, y podía jurar que, hasta de sus pensamientos. Cada vez que su celular sonaba, abría la tapa, veía el número, se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al ambiente contiguo para atender la llamada con un '¡Alison!' o, los días en los que se encontraba de buen humor, con un '¡Morena!'… "¡Genial! – solía pensar ella- es morocha. ¡Siempre quieren algo más extravagante de lo que tienen!, ¡Malditos hombres!, ¡Malditos genes!".

En realidad, Ginny era quien menos excusas tenía para estar enfadada (según Harry), porque él había aclarado que ella no era nada para él. En sus escasas conversaciones serias al respecto, él le había jurado que ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Había mencionado también, más de una vez, que ella sólo era una ex colega, con quien habían sucedido 'algunas cosas', hacía muchos meses, en Tailandia. Y Ginny solía creerle, de hecho (si no hubiera sido por ese horrible mensaje en su contestadora, y el hecho de que ése, significara una mentira por parte del morocho) él nunca le había dado razones para que desconfiara de sus intenciones. La verdad era que, ella había dejado de creerle, el día que, mientras él tomaba una ducha, optó por revisar su móvil y encontrarse con que, no sólo recibía llamadas de ella, sino que él mismo había realizado más de la mitad y, coincidentemente, habían sido las más extensas. Pero, ¿por qué? No entendía porqué ambos se hacían aquello, mutuamente.

Era claro para la pelirroja, que sacar sus dudas a la luz –las cuales se revelarían como una escena de celos- no le serviría de nada. Después de todo, jamás había resultado fructífero o eficiente, celarlo, sino al contrario, sólo generaba discordia al, él, sacar sus propias dudas y celarla también. Ginny, muy a su pesar, optó por mantenerlo a su lado, físicamente, la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, y darse por satisfecha sólo con el hecho de despertar en el mismo cuarto que él. Aún cuando él ya no quisiera nada con ella, dentro ni fuera del cuarto. Lo reconocía… esa idea de sostenerlo a su lado era… tan egoísta. Pero no conocía otra forma de sobrellevar la situación sino.

Cierto día, la situación colapsó… Harry no pudo soportarlo una semana más, antes de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando una Ginny, medio adormecida, entraba al departamento sigilosamente. Había avisado a su "esposo" que esa noche llegaría tarde, pero aún así, no quiso despertarlo. No le fue posible ni aunque de verdad lo quisiera, ya que él se mantuvo despierto para verla llegar.

Estaba molesto, ojeroso, y… aparentemente desolado y dolorido… como si hubieran roto su corazón en mil pedazos a la vez.

-¿Dónde estabas?- la apremió. Ella se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que estaba en frente de sí.

-¡Harry!- sonrió nerviosa como si la hubiese encontrado haciendo algo fuera de lugar- te avisé que iría a lo de Peter a cen…

-Pero, ¿qué crees que es esto?- la interrumpió- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Estoy harto!, Esto no es un hotel, Ginevra, y yo no estoy ni cerca de parecerme a tu lacayo.

-Pero…

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que tienes que hacer con él? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Tan seguido? ¡¿Qué papel juego yo en tu vida?!

-Yo…

-¡Y no me mientas!, estoy hasta la cabeza de tus mentiras- aquello la sorprendió, pero no para bien.

-¿Disculpa?- lo desafió- ¿Yo? ¿Mentirte?

-¡Si!

-Pero si cada vez que desaparezco te aviso, ¡y te digo con quién!... Eso es algo de lo que tú no puedes valerte.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- se indignó.

-¡Que sé porqué te mató tanto la culpa, Potter! ¡Sé la única y verdadera razón por la cual llamaste esa vez…! ¡ESA ÚNICA VEZ!- le recriminó. Él comenzó a encorvarse de a poco, como perdiendo la entereza ante la veracidad de sus reclamos- Claro que sentías culpa. ¡Me mentiste!- apuntó con su dedo- Dijiste que te ibas de viaje. Dijiste que DEBÍAS IRTE y que NO PODIAS llevarme.

-No podía…- agregó.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo cansada- No me importa. En el fondo, siempre supe que mentías… yo te enseñé a que lo hicieras, después de todo. Acudí a ti para que mintieras con mi familia. No debería sorprenderme, supongo.

-Aguarda, ¿Y tú que?. Si, yo mentí con mi viaje, no fui a Tailandia. De hecho estuve aquí en Londres…

-¡Lo sé!- lo interrumpió.

-Entonces tú utilizaste a Peter como venganza. ¿Qué crees que es esto?- los señaló a ambos haciendo alusión a su relación- ¿Un juego? ¿Yo pego, tú pegas de vuelta?

-No metas a Peter en eso.

-¡Es que él es la clave!- soltó- ¡Él apareció en tu vida por despecho!, ¿Qué clase de mujer le haría eso a alguien? ¿O, a ambos? Porque él está sufriendo por ello, y a mí estás castigándome- le recriminó. Unos segundos se quedaron en silencio. Él la miraba con decepción y ella con fatiga- ¿En quién te has convertido?- Aquella pregunta recriminatoria, quedó resonando en sus oídos por varios minutos luego de pronunciada- Peter… no es tu amigo- soltó- él es tu ataque, tu… amante- comprendió, incrédulo- no puedo creerlo- ella iba a contradecirlo pero él la interrumpió nuevamente- Pero… ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!- la sacudió por los hombros- ¡Es tu amante!- ella se soltó, sollozando.

-¡él no es nada!- se apartó- El tema con Peter no pienso seguir discutiéndolo- dijo como última palabra. Él la observó unos segundos.

-Entonces necesito ir a armar mis valijas y partir- soltó sin más sorprendiéndola. En cierto modo se lo esperaba hacía semanas, pero no de esa forma, no con esa crueldad- Y tú y yo, necesitamos de inmediato firmar los papeles del divorcio, la anulación o lo que sea- Tardó unos segundos de salir de su shock, pero el orgullo le ayudó.

-No te preocupes por ello- dijo mientras despabilaba sus propios pensamientos- Yo ya pedí turno en el juzgado, tenemos fecha para dentro de un mes- Entonces, el sorprendido, fue él. Ataque y contraataque; ambos estaban a la orden del día.

-De modo que ya lo veías venir- le dijo casi en un susurro, apenado.

-Es lo que querías ¿no?, ser libre.

-Yo no…- comenzó a rebatir pero se detuvo, de nada serviría- Entonces, ¿así de sencillo?- la discusión había llegado a su fin, pero ésa era la parte más dolorosa.

-De verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta el momento, pero yo ya no seré para ti, una carga. No quiero que esto se demore más- él asintió.

-Será así entonces.

Se dirigió al cuarto y, en silencio, comenzó a armar las valijas. No escondería aquellas lágrimas que tanto le atormentaban. Ella era el amor de su vida, pero nada de lo que él hiciera, arreglaría ya, aquella situación. Las cosas habían terminado junto con la vida de Molly. Muerta la razón de la alianza, murió ésta también. Se sintió inútil por no saber cómo pelearla en aquel momento, cómo poner todo su esmero en recomponer los pedazos de su relación.

Harry sabía que ella debía estar a su lado, que ella le correspondía a él, pero ya no se sentía en condiciones de ganar esa batalla. Entre la felicidad de su pelirroja, y la propia, no había tregua ni dudas, ella debía reinar feliz por sobre todas las cosas.

Salió de la habitación con sus valijas en mano, y se detuvo frente a ella, quién seguía en el mismo lugar. Su rostro se había suavizado un poco y, la pena y el remordimiento habían comenzado a actuar en su conducta.

-No… no tienes porqué irte- le dijo, atormentada ante la imagen y la idea de perderlo para siempre.

-No voy a quedarme ni aunque me lo pidas, Ginevra, así que te ruego, no me lo dificultes aún más.

-Bien. Has lo que desees.

-Haré lo que necesite, no lo que desee. Esto está mucho más lejos de mi poder de lo que jamás pensé- Él besó su frente- Te veré en el juzgado. Que la vida siempre te de felicidad, es lo menos que te mereces- la abrazó. Se separó y se fue en un pestañar.

------

Aquellas semanas, la pelirroja sólo había salido de su casa para comprar víveres. Parecía estúpido, pero luego de que Harry la abandonara, no había sentido ni la necesidad, ni las ganas suficientes de ver a su 'amigo' Peter. De hecho, Harry había acertado en muchas de las cosas dichas; si bien no era su amante, ni nada semejante, ella estaba usándolo como castigo y… era tan inusual de ella. "¿En quién te has convertido?" había preguntado él, acertadamente confundido, y sus palabras aún reinaban en su memoria. Ni ella lo sabía, había resultado todo demasiado rápido e impulsivo. De hecho, las últimas salidas en las que supuestamente había ido a ver a Peter, jamás lo hizo. Se había quedado caminando por la calle, o frecuentando algún bar, quizás el cine. Pero ahora, ni eso la animaría.

El tiempo de soledad estaba causando estragos en ella. Para empezar, casi ni le importaba que Harry se hubiera encamado con Alison o… peor, que la quisiera de verdad. No. Sólo quería volver a tenerlo bajo el mismo techo, respirar su aire y… abrazarlo cuando le diera gana. Pero, ¿quién era ella para rogarle regresar luego de sus propios planteos? Además, reconocía cierto egoísmo en aquella ilógica esperanza de apresarlo bajo su dominio aún cuando no la quisiera, y esa característica de su personalidad… no le agradaba.

Esa tarde estaba oscureciendo pronto, por lo que deseó apurarse a salir. Cerró la puerta del departamento y, al dar la vuelta, lo vio salir también a él, del departamento vecino. Ambos se miraron sin saber bien qué decir.

-Hola- titubeó ella, logrando bajo todos los medios, que esas emociones encontradas no se arremolinaran. Sus ojos querían llorarle por horas cómo disculpas, y sus labios querían sonreírle sin miramientos, en busca de una reconquista.

-Hola Gin… ny- agregó al recordar que las cosas estaban bastante frías entre ambos como para intimar aunque sea en palabras. Ella tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?, digo, es bueno verte luego de tantos días pero…

-…luego de unas semanas soy aburrido ¿no?, ¿eso querías decir?

-No, yo no… me refiero a que…

-Si, ya entendí, tranquila- comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y ella recordó que tenía cosas que hacer en la misma dirección, lo siguió- Conmigo hace tiempo que no tienes que aparentar nada…- ambos dejaron un pequeño silencio mientras se acercaban al ascensor.

-Siempre me preocupó un poco el hecho de no saber a dónde te fuiste a vivir.

-No fui con Alison, si era lo que te preocupaba.

-No yo…- se atajó- yo, ni siquiera lo había pensado estem… me preocupa ahora- se mordió el labio. Entraron al ascensor.

-No quiero cuestionarte Ginny, pero no parece haberte preocupado demasiado el hecho de mi desalojo, sino notaste que estuve viviendo todo el tiempo con Ron, cuidando de mi sobrina.

-Yo… en realidad- la cosa se estaba complicando, él actuaba muy natural, como si aquello no lo atormentara, y ella… no hacía más que quedar como idiota. Quería tirarse por el ascensor y olvidarse de todo o… detenerlo y devorarlo a besos. Era una difícil decisión- En realidad yo no estuve saliendo de casa, por lo que no sabría decir si te he visto por aquí.

-No, claro. Pero sí sé que Hermione ha estado visitándote y… yo he sabido todo este tiempo de ti, porque le he preguntado constantemente.

El momento seguía complicándose. Todo era tan incómodo. Ella debía controlar esa imperativa necesidad de arrancarle los labios cada vez que lo miraba. Odiaba coléricamente esa distancia, ¡no estaba acostumbrada a ella!, es decir… estaban casados… todavía, se debían la calidez que desde antes de la boda no sentían. Odiaba mucho más el hecho de separarse para siempre de él y reconocer que, si viajaba a Tailandia de vuelta, sería por entera su culpa.

-Si no has salido mucho…- comenzó él para romper de a poco, el témpano de hielo que los separaba- ¿hacia dónde vas ahora?- preguntó aparentando ser sólo por modales, pero en sus ojos se veía la chispa de curiosidad y la resaca de celos. La curiosidad de si aún frecuentaba a su amigo Peter, estaba aniquilándolo.

-Tengo que hacer compras- el morocho suspiró levemente aliviado.

-Creí que Herms te compraba.

-Si, pero ya maduré.

-Me alegro.

-¿Tú a dónde vas?

-A lo mismo.

-Genial- dijo sin más y como un comentario al pasar.

Salieron juntos del edificio y caminaban a la par, pero parecían desconocidos.

Realizaron las compras sin dirigirse la palabra. Ninguno sabía bien qué decir, ni tampoco querían hablar de banalidades o, peor aún, empezar a discutir. Volvían ya en dirección al edificio, ambos cargaban con dos o tres bolsas.

-Gracias- sólo dijo, ella- gracias por acompañarme- Gracias por acompañarme.

-En realidad, no te acompañé, debía dirigirme al mismo lado.

-Lo sé. Lo sé- repitió- pero con tu carácter, podrías haberte dirigido a cualquier otro mercado de la zona, y sin embargo… aquí estás. Por eso, gracias por un huir.

-Ginny, repetidas veces te dije ya que nunca huí de ti… no empezaría a hacerlo ahora.

Subieron al ascensor y se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Al salir del mismo, ella se volteó para mirarlo.

-Supongo que nos veremos por los pasillos en la semana.

-…o en el juzgado el viernes.

-Si, claro. ¡Cómo olvidarlo!

Se adentró en su casa y cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capítulo 27: Plan invalidado_**

Ginny salió de su departamento, con única intención de huir de los recuerdos que su casa le traía a la memoria constantemente. Aquel día le tocaba visitar a su padre en la madriguera. Quizás sería el último día que su padre viviría en aquel lugar. La madriguera debía desalojarse para entonces, esto le daba eternas vueltas en la cabeza. Suerte para toda desgracia solía tener.

Agradeció no cruzarse con Harry en el pasillo, desde aquella última "salida", todo le dolía y arremetía con el doble de fuerza. Llegó el ascensor que había llamado, y de él bajó el mismísimo morocho.

-Hola- le sonrió como si nada de toda aquella historia, jamás hubiera existido entre ambos.

-Hola… lo siento, estoy algo apurada- sólo pudo modular ella. Esto cambió rápidamente, el buen humor del morocho.

-Lo siento.

-No, es que… mi padre me espera- intentó enmendar aquella mirada triste- hoy desalojan la madri… bueno, no creo que te interese- se interrumpió.

-¡Claro que me interesa!, no te equivoques. Pero no me preocupa porque…- se calló.

-¿Por qué?- Lo apremió.

-Porque yo sé algo de lo que te enterarás en breve.

---------

-Hola pa…- lo abrazó- Me enteré de todo. Harry me contó.

-Si, recuperé la casa.

-Felicitaciones.

-Pero- dijo poco entusiasmado- yo no la quiero, ya les expresé mi parecer. Esto sin Molly, a mí no me sirve.

-Pero papá…

-Quizás tú la aprecies más.

-¿yo?

-Claro, ahora que Harry y tú por fin se han casado, seguro querrán su familia y… bueno, este es el lugar ideal para ello.

-Si, bueno…- se adentraron- de eso quería hablar yo, principalmente contigo.

-¿Qué pasa, querida?

-Él y yo… bueno, con respecto a eso de que nos casamos y… la familia, bueno… nos divorciaremos- soltó. Su padre no pareció muy sorprendido, pero intentó aparentarlo.

-¿Qué?, pero si hace unos pocos meses se casaron.

-Si, y luego todo acabó. Te ruego no me cuestiones con esto.

-Claro que no. Pero debes saber, velando por tu salud mental, que los primeros meses son siempre los más difíciles, pero no por eso… te prohibirás todos los buenos meses que siguen. Los primeros son los más difíciles pero, los mejores, Ginny.

-Si pa, pero esto es diferente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se casaron por convenio?

-No, porque…- ella se sorprendió- ¿Qué?- lo miró anonadada.

-Digamos que siempre supe que jugaron todo el tiempo, y que se casaron sólo por tu madre.

-Pero...- balbuceaba.

-Mira- la abrazó por su hombro y la dirigió al jardín- voy a confesarte algo que, si Molly se enterara, volvería a la vida, sólo para matarme a mí. Pero, francamente, desearía que lo hiciera, sólo para llevarme de vuelta con ella.

-Pa…

-No, escucha atentamente, esto es importante. Te voy a confesar toda la verdad, después de todo por lo que has pasado, es lo menos que te mereces, aunque más no sea, como una explicación- Ambos se detuvieron y su padre la enfrentó para mirarla a los ojos, dejando ambas manos en sus hombros- Molly siempre supo que lo de ustedes era una farsa. De hecho, la muy mañosa- sonrió denotando que decía aquello con palabras amistosas- había pensado en todo. Yo fui también, cómplice del silencio.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Ella los conocía perfectamente a ambos, sabía que ustedes dos eran lo suficientemente buenos y desinteresados, como para hacer cualquier cosa que ella pidiera. Sabía que tú te quemarías las pestañas por conseguir la ayuda de Harry, y él las suyas, por ayudarte a ti. Pero…-agregó algo dubitativo- es verdad que dudaba un poco, sólo un poco, de cuánto pudieran involucrarse en tan poco tiempo, así que… encontró la solución; primero, garantizó la fecha de la boda más próxima posible para hacerlos entrar a ambos en pánico. Luego, organizó una semana de convivencia aquí, para ver cómo avanzaba la situación y, empleó la excusa de que tus hermanos los vigilarían para que se esforzaran por parecer enamorados… ¡Increíble, ¿no?!- rió con ironía- Sabía que tú estarías muy presionada por la situación y, tenía la esperanza de que recurrieras a un tiempo de práctica y convivencia con él, antes de presentarse aquí esa semana- Ginny no podía creerlo. ¡Su madre había hecho realidad sus sueños, y no al revés!- Molly estaba segura de que, si ustedes dos se daban esas semanas o meses de oportunidad, sólo para convivir y conocer al otro, terminarían juntos, amándose de verdad. Aunque no viviera para verlo, estaba segura de que ello ocurriría- Ginny, que había atravesado por varias etapas emotivas a través del relato, estaba ahora, a punto de llorar.

-No lo puedo creer. Yo… ¿cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?

-Bueno, convengamos que te mantuvo bastante entretenida, creando una relación con tu esposo.

-Pero… debería haberlo sabido.

-No. Molly es una maravillosa casamentera. Siempre lo será.

-Debimos vernos como unos idiotas.

-De hecho, no paraba de mencionar lo contenta que estaban con los resultados. Solía decir que, si no lo fuera porque lo sabía todo, se lo hubiera creído sin chistar. Ginny, tenía razón… ustedes se aman, no hay acuerdo, no hay nada en medio. Tu madre fue sólo la motivación… pero ustedes se aman a pesar de ella. No creo que el divorcio sea la solución… nunca lo será.

-Aunque como plan inicial fue bueno… mamá no está ahora para planear una conciliación. Pa, de verdad…

-Pero…

-Yo lo amo, sí. Pero, mamá jamás pudo prever que, dentro de los cánones de su plan, existiera la posibilidad de que él no se enamorara de mí y, de que mientras hacía de cuenta que estaba casado conmigo, amara a otra persona. Yo no puedo privarlo de tener una vida si es lo que desea. Él no me ama y… te juro que lo entiendo, pero no puedo hacerme la ciega y adueñarme de sus momentos. Es su vida- dijo como últimas palabras.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Uf cómo se hiso rogar esta "escritora" con el fic. Encima en el último capitulo. lo siento mucho, he estado estudiando, después de vacaciones afuera, y dps estudiando de nuevo. Ahora por fin puede tomarme un tiempito para Subir lo ultimo. A ver si se despejan dudas... no creo que les guste como quedó en conjunto. Lamento desepcionar a unos cuantos, pero... no sé, cerró así. El próximo fic va a ser mejor. Es uno que lo comencé a subir, pero sin querer se me borró, no se si fue el server o qué. Pero ahora lo empiezo de cero y le voy a cambiar un par de cositas... Se llama "Instrucciones para usurparte" y hoy mismo subo el primer cap.. Si pueden, pasen a leerlo, es mi favorito hasta el momento. Nos vemos y. ojalá les guste! =D Besos. CECI. _**

**_Capítulo 28: Charlas de baño_**

Amanecía un horrible día soleado. Aquel asqueroso viernes 22 de agosto, soleado. Ella apagó el despertador que la ataba a su mundo asquerosamente real, en el cual, aquel asqueroso día, dejaría ir al amor de su vida. Ese día renunciaría a su amor, contando sólo con la satisfacción de saber que él se iría lejos para ser feliz con otra.

Pero una parte muy femenina suya, un aspecto muy rencoroso de su personalidad, deseaba verlo arrepentirse, deseaba atormentarlo hasta el último segundo. Por lo que abrió su armario y, aunque su corazón estuviera rompiéndose de a poco, ella luciría intacta por fuera.

El juzgado parecía, ese día, un locutorio. Entraba y salía gente; se casaban, se separaban, se casaban, se volvían a separar… La pelirroja odió sentirse como otra más de las idiotas del montón. Sobre todo porque ¡ella no quería el divorcio!

Al entrar en la antesala, vio a un Harry sentado y sereno, aunque reflexivo. Él también había decidido atormentarla poniéndose…

-…el mismo traje de la boda- susurró boquiabierta al caer en cuenta de la perversidad de aquel ente. El volteó al oírla y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

No le importaba su maquillaje ni la ropa que le calzaba excelentemente aunque ambos la hacían verse exuberante. Pero su pelo caía libremente por sus hombros, de modo tal que se entremetía por su escote, y alrededor de su cintura. La amaba.

-Ho…- se aclaró la voz- Hola. Te ves… exótica- sólo dijo.

-Gracias, supongo. ¿Sabes cuánto falta?- preguntó mirando hacia la doble puerta cerrada.

-¿Para que?- preguntó como perdido.

-Para entrar.

-Acaban de decir que a las once.

-Genial…- se sentó en frente suyo, en un banco que los separaba por dos metros de distancia. Sólo se miraron.

Ambos se encontraron manteniendo la mirada con el otro, y encontrando en sus ojos las mismas dudas y los mismos temores. Identificaron los mismos pensamientos y emociones, hasta que ella no se atrevió a mirarlo más y miró su reloj. Luego empezó a tamborilear los dedos en su apoyabrazos con denotada impaciencia.

-¿Alguna vez…?- comenzó a decir él. Ella levantó la vista- Es decir… Cuando comenzó todo esto, ¿imaginaste que terminaría así?- ella sonrió con sorna.

-Claro que si. Era la idea, ¿no?- él negó con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a… muy dentro de ti ¿era este el final que esperabas?

-No…-sólo dijo. Al ver que él esperaba una respuesta un poco más elaborada, agregó- No, en el final que yo esperaba, mi madre no moría. Algo dentro de mí seguía esperando que todo fuera un error, como la última vez… y esto- los señaló a ambos- una gran anécdota.

-Bueno, al menos la mitad de tu final se cumple- dijo con sarcasmo- al parecer, tú y yo quedamos en la anécdota.

-¿Tú como esperabas que termine?- él no dijo nada. Su voz se volvió vulnerable ante la mirada hostil de esos ojos color madera.

-Debo ir al baño- agregó poniéndose de pie.

-Eso creí. Aquí te espero- le sonrió con ironía.

De algún lado debía estar sacando la hostilidad necesaria para ocultar el amor y la pasión, pero no tenía idea de dónde.

Los minutos pasaban y Ginny seguía esperando. Por un lado, que Harry volviera, por el otro, que el juez los atendiera. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y, de ellas, salió una secretearía sonriente, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sonreía si la gente que iba a ese sector era infeliz y se separaría de su pareja, tal vez para siempre?

-Ya pueden entrar- sonrió.

-Mi esposo… el señor Potter- se corrigió- aún no vuelve.

-Lo siento señora, no podemos demorarlo.

-Sólo cinco minutos más. Aguarde, iré a buscarlo.

Ella se acercó a la puerta del baño de hombres, sin animarse a entrar. El lugar no estaba muy concurrido, pero la comodidad no era la sensación predominante en ella.

-¿Harry?- lo llamó en un susurro- ¿puedes salir de una vez?- Nadie respondió. Ella golpeó la puerta- ¡Harry!

-Entra…- dijo con desgano- no hay nadie.

Ella tragó saliva. Miró para ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera viéndola, maldijo internamente al morocho, y empujó la puerta para entrar. Entró sigilosamente. Lo encontró en una esquina, sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. La corbata aflojada, el cabello revuelto y la mirada perdida en algún lugar entre baldosa y baldosa. Parecía un lunático.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se preocupó. Él no contestó pero vio que en sus ojos no había dolor, al menos no del físico- ¡Has de estar contento!, ahora debemos reprogramar la cita- se quejó acercándose a él.

-…Desde que estoy contigo- la interrumpió- no he dejado de sentirme humillado, insensible, egoísta y tonto. Me he sentido traicionado, herido, eufórico…- por primera vez la miró claramente a los ojos, abriendo su alma y sus sentimientos para ella- te he amado con locura… te he mentido, he celado… Me llenaste de emociones fuertes y contradictorias, que jamás sentí ni he querido sentir. Te he detestado y te he lastimado en cantidad… ¡Eres mi propia montaña rusa!- sollozó escondiendo su rostro entre las manos- Hasta el día de hoy he intentado superar cada recuerdo a tu lado y… llegado el momento de dejarte atrás… me convertí en el más cobarde. No puedo enfrentar esto, simplemente no puedo. ¡Ni lo haré tampoco!

-Pero… tú dijiste…

-¡Al diablo!- se incorporó aún sentado, y con entusiasmo- Te amo. Y aunque quieras dejarme para sentirte libre de corretear por ahí con Peter, el divorcio es de los dos… ¡Y no cederé mi parte! No voy a firmar- cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho en una postura encaprichada. Ella no sabía que decir, estaba atontada por sus palabras y por lo que estaba por suceder, quizás. Harry se puso de pie y la miró fijamente- ¡Recapacita, Ginny! No nos podemos hacer esto. Hoy me di cuenta de algo que no creí poder sentir ni decirte, y es que… No me importa si pasó o no, algo con él… No volveremos a hablar de ello, yo puedo olvidarlo si tú puedes quedarte a mí lado- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada pasó con él, jamás. Nada nunca pasó con él, ni siquiera la primera vez que dudaste que también negué. Luego, sólo quise que sintieras lo mismo por lo que yo estaba pasando. Continué la farsa porque no quería sentir que era la única fiel en la pareja, ni la única que nos estaba amando como matrimonio.

-Ginny- la tomó de los hombros con suavidad- yo fui fiel hasta el último respiro… ¡Porque yo también nos amo como pareja! Nadie mejor que tú y yo juntos.

-¡Lo sé!- ambos tenían sonrisas de ilusión, pero la de ella pronto desvaneció- Pero…- esto borró también la de él- Harry, sé que me mentiste con lo del viaje a Tailandia, sé que te viste con Alison en esos días… dejó un mensaje bastante explícito en el contestador esa semana.

-¿Explícito con respecto a qué?

-Con respecto a ustedes, Harry. A ustedes y a lo que estaban viviendo esa semana- entristeció- No puedes negar que esa semana sí me fuiste infiel.

-Eso es imposible Ginny…

-¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió.

-Porque ella está casada…

-Tú también y eso no fue impedimento…

-…con mi jefe- agregó él.

Ginny se paralizó unos instantes.

-Pero…

-Yo nunca te engañé con ella, ni esa semana ni ninguna otra.

-Pero… tú dijiste que intentarías hacer funcionar las cosas con ella, fue tu excusa para terminar lo nuestro.

-Déjame ser franco- le rogó- Alison y yo… sólo nos vimos unas dos o tres veces cuando vivía en Tailandia. Nunca fue serio porque yo sabía que era una clase de consuelo, al igual que ella no era lo que yo quería asegurar en mi vida. Cuando recibí tu carta y vine aquí, ella había conseguido hacía unos meses, captar la atención de mi jefe…

-Pero cuando ella "volvió" aquí, según tus palabras, tú quisiste intentarlo con ella.

-Mentí- dijo secamente- bueno, fue una mentira parcial. Alison si existió en mi vida, lo único que yo mentí fue desear algo con ella. Nunca se me cruzó ni siquiera, intentar algo. Pero mentí porque me aterraba la idea de volver a intentar las cosas contigo y que nos termináramos odiando como casi sucede. Ella volvió porque su familia estaba aquí y debía preparar su boda. Yo sí la vi, pero fue sólo porque fui elegido testigo de boda. Nunca pasó nada…- suspiró. Se dejó sostener por la pared- en cierta forma, nuestra distancia, Gin… sí es mi culpa. Te oculté demasiadas cosas sin importancia y… todo fue un gran malentendido.

-…El viaje sigue siendo… algo confuso para mí.

-Otra mentira. De haber viajado en verdad te hubiera llevado conmigo aún cuando el momento no fuera oportuno.

-Y la frecuentaste a ella.

-Si. Bueno, en verdad esa semana formó parte de una sorpresa que quise darte. Sí te di una sorpresa, pero no la que esperaba- se entristeció. Ella lo miraba esperando explicación- La frecuenté esa semana porque ella fue quien me ayudó con los trámites para recuperar la madriguera. Era una sorpresa, por eso ocultaba las llamadas que tenía con ella. Esa mañana debía realizar tantos movimientos, trámites y papeleos, que lo notarías.

-Tú…- ella estaba sorprendida, fuera de sí- ¿Tú recuperaste mi casa?

-No, yo sólo me encargué de que no se la llevaran.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la quería para ti. Para nosotros. Es la casa ideal para criar a… nuestros hijos. Y tiene tanta historia… No sólo el inicio de nuestro romance, Gin… Nuestros mejores años sucedieron allí.

-Harry yo… no sé que decir- estaba conmovida.

-Sólo di que no te divorciarás. Te lo ruego- tomó sus manos- Jamás podría amar a nadie más.

-¿Y no te importa Peter?- preguntó.

-No. No me importa si a ti no te importa.

-¿Es que no dudas de mí?

-No me importa nada de lo que hayas hecho antes.

-Pero… descuidé nuestra relación por él.

-Y yo te mentí en cantidad, los dos la descuidamos. No me importa. Sólo quiero seguir casado contigo y amarte de verdad, sin excusas para estar juntos.

-En mi defensa diré que él jamás intentó nada y yo, no he buscado su compañía tampoco. Yo también mentí con respecto a eso. Él era la herramienta perfecta para no sentirme una idiota frente a tus ojos, por enamorarme de quien me mentía. Las noches que no llegué a casa, coincidieron todas, con los estrenos de cine… y fui sola.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Levantó sus manos hasta sus labios y besó ambos dorsos.

-Dios, Ginny. Jamás he estado tan feliz de que me mintieran…- se miraban- no puede ser que dos personas se hieran tanto.

-Al menos fue parejo- ironizó- yo ya no quiero herirte más.

-Ni yo.

-No quiero jugar más- él asintió- no más estúpidas escenas de celos, ni engaños.

-No. No más mentiras o indiferencias. De ahora en adelante, hablaremos cada duda o sentimiento que cause el otro.

-Exacto. No más aseverar algo que no sabemos, ni… evadir temas.

-¿Trato?- él le tendió la mano. Ella la miró, luego lo miró a él sonriéndolo y selló su acuerdo con un beso, dejando la mano de lado.

-Trato- le susurró luego- Ahora ven- tomó su mano- tenemos un divorcio que llevar a cabo.

-¿Que?

-Bromeaba. Como te amo…- volvió a besarlo- Lamento todo lo tonta que fui.

-Y yo.

-Supongo que puedes volver a casa, si quieres.

-No. Claro que no. Arthur desalojó la madriguera. Alguien debe cuidarla ahora- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿De verdad es lo que deseas?

-Si, amor- él la volvió a besar, abrazándola con posesividad.

-Harry… fuiste muy cruel al traer el esmoquin de nuestra boda.

-Era mi única ventaja. No contaba con nada a mí favor.

-Todo tenías a tu favor, amor- lo abrazó- Hoy has demostrado ser el hombre más dulce y dedicado. Aún cuando creías que te era infiel, no quisiste dejarme y peleaste por nosotros.

-Si, bueno… eso se llama egoísmo.

-No, Har… eso se llama amor.

FIN!


End file.
